Crafty Encounters
by Frostforge44
Summary: A mysterious Smurfette shows up in the Enchanted forest. Nosmurf knows who she is or where she came from. Neither does she. How will the Smurfs react to their newest friend?
1. Enter the Smurfs

"Oww…"

_Whe-where am I?_

My eyes opened slowly but I quickly shut them when the light blinded me. I opened them again, only this time I put my hand in front of my eyes. From the looks of it, I was in some sort of forest. How did I even get here?

A thought occurred to me.

_What happened, anyway? I don't remember coming into any forest. Actually, I don't remember much of anything!_

Suddenly I noticed something about my hand. It was blue and I only had four fingers.

"W-what the…?"

I looked at my other hand and it was blue as well. I looked around, trying to find something to look at my reflection. I saw a small, rustling creek. It would have to do for now.

I rushed to it and looked into the water. My whole face was blue. My eyes were large and blue as well. My dark brown hair was silky and smooth. My head was also covered in a light blue cap, just a shade or two lighter than my skin. I was clothed in dark blue overalls and a white shirt.

Looking at my reflection, I also noticed my current size as well. I wasn't very tall at all.

Even with all of that, I looked like a complete mess. Scratches covered my body and my hair was a complete mess. I had dark blue bruises on my arms and one on my right cheek. My clothes and hat were coated in mud.

"Wh-what am I? Who am I?"

I just remembered that important fact. I don't know my own name.

"And what happened to me?"

Instantly, a scent hit my nose. I sniffed the air again. It smelled very…sweet. I followed my nose and walked to the source. It looked like it was coming from a berry bush. I looked closer to see multiple blue berries on the bush. And there were many other bushes around me.

I picked a berry from where I could reach it and held it in both of my hands. I sniffed its sweetness again and shrugged, thinking it wasn't poisonous, and bit into it.

My eyes widened. It was delicious! I finished the berry and grabbed another.

~10 minutes later~

"Hmm," I sighed contently, sitting against the bush while patting my stomach. "A full stomach sure does feel good."

I looked up at the sky and saw it was getting close to being sunset.

"I should find some shelter," I confirmed. "I should also pack some of these berries."

I found some leaves, twigs and vines and crafted them into a basket. How I was able to, I don't know.

I started climbing the bush to pick berries. Hopefully, I could pick some and find a place to stay before nightfall.

~No POV~

"GUTSY! C'mon, wait up!" Brainy yelled while he, Clumsy, Grouchy, Handy, and Vanity tried to catch up with the leader of the small band of Smurfs. Technically, Gutsy wasn't the leader, but he always took it upon himself to guide the Smurfs whenever he can. Even if it was anything as small as a Smurfberry gathering trip.

"C'mon, laddies!" Gutsy yelled with gusto to the other Smurfs as he climbed into one of the many Smurfberry bushes. Yes, he wasn't called Gutsy for nothing. "Hike up yer skirts and get smurfn'! We don't have all day!"

With that, Gutsy jumped from bush to bush, picking the plumpest and most delicious looking Smurfberries. It wasn't until he picked his fifth berry that he spotted a particular Smurfberry that looked especially delicious in another bush.

"Look et that beauty," Gutsy muttered to himself as he prepared to leap from his current bush to the other.

In that particular bush, however, the no-named Smurfette was still collecting her berries when she noticed a juicy looking berry. She 'hmm'ed in delight as she started climbing for the berry.

When she got up there, she went to pick the berry. But when she went to pull it to her, she felt resistance. She knew that berries stayed to their branches very well, but not this strongly. She felt weak (and thought it was because of her current injuries), but she should be able to pluck a berry off of a bush.

_What's going on here?_ She thought as she tugged harder at the berry.

At the other end of the berry, Gutsy was struggling to pull the berry from its place.

_What's this? No Smurfberry's gone and smurf itself this good before._

Gutsy grunted as he finally retrieved the Smurfberry. But not only the berry alone.

He was about to cry out in triumph, but when he opened his eyes, he saw a shocking sight. An injured-looking Smurfette holding on to the Smurfberry. Only this one had long, dark brown hair.

The Smurfette yelped at the sight of him which made him yelp back and let go of the Smurfberry. Which made him also drop her. She tumbled to the ground but was quick to recover and grabbed her basket of berries and made a dash for it.

Very curious and concerned at this hurt Smurfette, Gutsy shook out of his daze, jumped to the ground and ran after her.

"Yesh! This lassie's quick on'er feet!" Gutsy muttered to himself as he did his best to catch up to her.

_Especially in 'er condition, _Gutsy thought, impressed by her strength and endurance.

She tired going through bushes and under tree roots to shake Gutsy off, but being the Smurf that he is, he found ways around all of it as well as she did.

The Smurfette ran as fast as she could, trying to escape the mysterious blue creature. She didn't want her condition to get any worse than it already was. Also, he didn't look that threatening, but since as far as she was concerned, anything seems possible at the moment.

She gasped as she looked back to see that the blue-skinned and blue-kilted creature still pursued her. And he was catching up quickly.

She looked ahead and noticed a long, flexible branch. She smirked at the idea.

_Perfect_, she thought as she sped up and held onto the branch tightly and pulled it back.

Gutsy noticed that she sped up and escaped his vision.

"What the…? Where'd she go-" Gutsy's words were cut short as the branch was released and hit him clear on the forehead. Normally, it would only result in a cut, but it was pulled back very far and was very thick.

Gutsy stumbled backwards a bit with a dazed gleam in his eyes and a goofy, dizzy grin on his face.

"Sweet giblets," he slurred as he finally collapsed flat on his back.

The Smurfette smirked and took off further away with her collection of Smurfberries.

"Hey, Smurfs? Where's Gutsy?" Clumsy asked, feeling uneasy that their tough, outgoing friend was nowhere to be seen. He was currently struggling with a bucket of fresh water.

"Hey, it's Gutsy we're talking about. He's tough. We don't need to worry about him. He can take care of himself," Grouchy grumbled. He hid it very well, but Grouchy was as worried as any of the other Smurfs.

"SMURFS!" Came a shout from one of the other Smurfberry bushes. The other Smurfs turned to see Handy running to them with shock and worry plastered on his blue face.

"Smurfs! Come quick! It's Gutsy!"

Handy ran and lead the other Smurfs to where he found their friend. They gasped as the saw Gutsy, motionless and unconscious on the forest floor. They circled the Smurf, wondering how he got this way.

"W-what do we do?" Clumsy asked nervously.

"I know what to do," Grouchy smirked mischievously. The others looked at him curiously, but before anysmurf could ask, Grouchy pushed Clumsy. Clumsy stumbled and accidentally dropped the water in the bucket onto Gutsy.

Gutsy took in a sharp inhale of breath and coughed at the sudden wake-up call. He sat up with a start and immediately regretted it. A wave of pain shot through his skull and he groaned in response.

"Alright, that hurt," Gutsy grumbled while rubbing his temples. The other Smurfs looked at him with genuine concern.

"Sheesh, Gutsy! What happened to you?" Grouchy asked.

Gutsy only gave him a confused stare. Grouchy rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Vanity cried as Grouchy snatched his mirror from him and showed Gutsy his reflection. Mostly of his face which had a bruise and a large scrape.

"Wow," Gutsy muttered, running a finger across the bruise and winced as he got to the wound. "This is…great!"

"Huh?" All the Smurfs said in complete shock.

"Well, lads. Ye can't live life without getting a few battle scars, can ye?" Gutsy chuckled while admiring the 'wounds' of his battle with the Smurfette.

"Battle scars? You mean someone did this to you? Who?" Handy asked worriedly.

"Dat's what's even more shockin', laddies! It was a Smurfette!" Gutsy as he exclaimed, coming to his feet. "I've gotta find that lassie!"

Everysmurf's jaw dropped at what their friend just said. The only Smurfettes they ever knew were the lovely Smurfette and adventurous smurfling, Sassette. Hearing that there was another Smurfette, one that may have not been created by Gargamel, would be a big shock to them.

Vanity grabbed his mirror from Gutsy's grip and looked at his reflection. He examined his features (then again, when _doesn't_ he?) and smiled as he asked, "Not more beautiful than me, is she, Gutsy?"

"Actually, there's a one in a billionth chance that there'd be a mysterious Smurfette out here," Brainy stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone turned to him with shocked expressions. Only Gutsy's face held a menacing scowl.

"What?" He snarled.

"I mean, due to your bruise, I say you only hit yourself in the head and dreamed the Smurfette up. Furthermore, there are no other Smurfettes besides our own."

Suddenly, Gutsy marched up to Brainy and held his shoulders in a death grip. He pulled him eye-to-eye and growled, "Ye callin' me a liar, laddie?"

"W-well n-n-no, but…" Brainy stammered, but was cut off by Gutsy's reply.

"Alrighty, then!"

Gutsy pushed Brainy away and stormed off in another direction.

"Gutsy? Where're you goin'?" Handy called to the retreating Smurf.

Gutsy turned back, but not stopping, and replied, "I'm goin' to find the Smurfette, ya numpties! The lassie was all cut up and hurt! Can't let'er go off in that condition, can I?"

It was only a second later that Gutsy disappeared from their eyesight. And it wasn't another second later that Clumsy started stumbling after him.

"And where do you think you're going, Clumsy?" Brainy scowled.

"Golly, Brainy, I just wanna meet the Smurfette. Besides, she might be in trouble!"

Clumsy continued to stumble in Gutsy's direction and not long after, Vanity began to strut off in that very direction while admiring his reflection.

"Vanity? You too?" Handy asked.

Vanity turned to them with a scowl, but also not stopping, and defended, "Gutsy never answered my question. I need to smurf if this Smurfette is more beautiful than Vanity Smurf!"

As soon as Vanity vanished, Brainy lectured, "Well, they can go and smurf all they want. But I'm telling you, there's a one in a billionth-huh?"

Brainy looked around, shocked at his sudden loneliness, and saw that Handy and Grouchy were running ahead in said direction.

"Hey!"

"I wanna see her, too!" Handy called back sheepishly.

"That, and I want to see you be wrong! And getting a break from your mouth is nice, too," Grouchy added with a smirk before the two Smurfs disappeared in the bushes.

"Humph! I don't need them. I can smurf Smurfberries all by myself," Brainy grumbled. Then, he noticed it was getting dark. And it was getting creepy.

With a lump in his throat, he ran in to the others while yelling, "Wait! Wait for me!"

While walking beside Grouchy, Handy asked perplexed, "Isn't Brainy usually wrong, anyway?"

Grouchy smirked again and said, "Yes. But this time, I'll actually have proof."


	2. Booby Trap

"Where in the smurf's name could that lass be?" Gutsy growled, his eyes scanning the forest as he marched forward with the Smurfs following behind him at a slower pace.

Each of them were sharing their enthusiasm for meeting a new Smurfette, excluding Brainy and Grouchy, of course.

"Can you believe it? Who'dve thought there'd be another Smurfette around here," Handy exclaimed.

"Golly, won't Smurfette be happy about this? And Sassette, too!" Clumsy regarded. The other Smurfs nodded in agreement. Well, he, Handy and Vanity were. Gutsy had his intense focus on the path ahead, Grouchy was being grouchy and Brainy…well, Brainy still had his doubts.

"However," Brainy stated irritably. "As I've said before, there is logically a one in a billionth chance that-"

"Smurf up, Brainy!" Everyone, save for Clumsy, yelled. Even Gutsy yelled, for nearly no Smurf in the village could ignore Brainy's voice no matter how hard they tried. That's how annoying it can get at times.

"I seriously hate this Smurfette," Grouchy spoke for the first time about the Smurfette, huffing and crossing his arms. That statement was not unusual coming from Grouchy, but it was still a bit of a shock.

All the Smurfs turned to him with perplexed expressions.

"How can you possibly hate her?" Handy asked. "You haven't even smurfed her yet!"

"If she's enough to have Gutsy drag us all out here, I don't have to smurf her to hate her."

"Ye know, lads?" Gutsy started, shaking his head in annoyance. "I didn't exactly ask ye all to come wit' me."

Gutsy suddenly stopped, which caused all the other Smurfs to stop as well.

"Now what?" Grouchy grumbled.

Gutsy narrowed his eyes at the object he saw ahead. It was leaning against a tree with no owner over it in sight. It was the basket the Smurfette had. The one she used to collect all the Smurfberries she was picking.

"Aye, lads! That's 'er basket!" Gutsy cried before charging toward the basket. The others wasted no time in following their brother.

"Ugh! Finally!" Vanity huffed at Grouchy. "I was getting tired of looking for that Smurfette!"

"I _hate_ that Smurfette!" Grouchy complained as if nosmurf heard him the first time.

As Gutsy reached for the basket, rope constricted around his ankle and forcibly lifted him into the air. His eyes widened and he yelped as he swung and dangled from the well hidden trap.

"Gutsy!" The Smurfs cried as they watched their friend and brother swing from the trap wildly.

As Gutsy swung to one side, something else snagged around his ankle. Gutsy looked up, thinking he was stuck on a tree branch or something, but was surprised at what he saw.

A delicate, feminine blue hand had a shockingly strong grip on his ankle. The Smurfette had a fist on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"It's about time you caught up," she said.

She cast a glance at the other four blue creatures, who looked shocked and horrified at her.

"And I see you've brought some friends."

"That I did," Gutsy growled now infuriated at the Smurfette. "Now let me go!"

The Smurfette's smirk grew as she replied, "With pleasure."

With that, the Smurfette pulled down on Gutsy's ankle and released her grip, sending him upwards with an alarming amount of force.

One would think that a Smurf would be completely terrified of that. In fact, any Smurf would, but not Gutsy.

He roared and hollered in excitement as he felt the vine leave his ankle. He quickly caught onto the branch of a nearby tree and hopped down to the lower branches to the ground, then ran to rejoin his fellow Smurfs.

The Smurfette raised her eyebrows at his companions as if she were asking 'Is he normally like this?'

"He sure likes the extremes, doesn't he?" she asked leaning back against the tree next to her.

The other Smurfs didn't know how to respond or what to think of her. After what happened to Gutsy, Vanity was hiding behind his mirror, Brainy and Handy had ghastly expressions, Clumsy had a shy smile with arms behind his back, and Grouchy still had his signature scowl. He did, however, had a sliver of fear gleaming in his eyes.

"Dat was great!" Gutsy cheered now trotting to the side of the Smurfette. "Let's do it again!"

"Glad to hear you had fun," she chuckled and turned to the others. "Are they alright?"

Gutsy frowned at her and turned to his friends.

"Hey!" Gutsy shouted clapping his hands. "Scardey Smurfs! Quit stadin' around an' come over 'ere!"

_Smurfs? What are Smurfs? _The Smurfette thought as she racked her brain for an answer. For a reason, the word sounded familiar to her, but she just couldn't place it.

The Smurfs shook out of their daze and slowly made their way to Gutsy and the mysterious Smurfette. Only from then, they were unsure of what to do from there. So, Gutsy felt it was up to him to start things off.

He turned to the Smurfette with a proud stature and stuck out his hand.

"The name's Gutsy. Gutsy Smurf at yer service, lassie," he greeted with a confident smile.

The Smurfette hesitated for only a second before she held her hand out for him to grab. His grin broadened as he shook her hand heartily.

Surprisingly, Vanity was the next Smurf to make the first impression.

"Darling, no offense, but you look absosmurfly atrocious."

It was never said he was going to make it a good one, at least.

"Well, with being thrown into a forest you're not familiar and no idea how you got there, I guess I didn't have the smurfing time to get myself dolled up," the Smurfette spat sarcastically.

This got a look of surprise from all of the Smurfs. Never had they heard a Smurfette speak like that. Then again, Smurfette and Sassette were the only Smurfettes they ever knew or met.

Gutsy rolled his eyes and said to her, "De numptie there es Vanity. Don't mind'em. He's always been a Smurfa Donna."

This caused the Smurfette to giggle. She also noted that this "Gutsy Smurf" was one that was worth trusting. She could tell they would be good friends.

"That's Vanity the numptie _and_ beautician extraordinaire to you, Gutsy," Vanity scoffed admiring his reflection as he did a horrible impersonation of his Scottish brother. "But Smurfa Donna…I'm rather smurfy with that."

Clumsy saw that the Smurfette, however, wasn't dangerous at all. Sarcastic and just a bit short-tempered, but she seemed nice if you did whatever it was Gutsy was doing.

He went to introduce himself when he felt something grab onto his arm and yank him back.

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy," Brainy lectured shaking his head. "Papa always says we should never smurf to strangers. Especially stray Smurfettes."

Brainy said that last part with great distaste while throwing a suspicious glare at said Smurfette. She responded with crossing her arms and throwing an even more ferocious glare back at him. So much more that he flinched a little.

"Golly, Brainy," Clumsy said innocently. "She doesn't look so bad to me. 'Sides, when we smurf her, she won't be a stranger anymore."

"He's smurfed you there, brainiac," Grouchy smirked.

"Fine!" Brainy growled now hardening his glare at the Smurfette. "What's your name, then?"

Brainy crossed his arms and waited impatiently as the others turned to her, eager to hear the name of the new Smurfette.

"Uh, well…" the Smurfette began as she thought about what to do.

"Well, we're waiting," Brainy said irritably. This earned him a punch in the shoulder, compliments of Grouchy. Even he had to admit that was rude of Brainy to be like that.

"Will you smurf some manners, Brainy!" Handy hissed. He turned to the Smurfette and said in a kinder tone, "Go on."

Looking around, she saw that most of them had a much more friendly expectancy towards her. So, she figured she could trust them enough to give them the truth.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember much of anything," she said nervously.

The others gasped at her response and looked at each other, not knowing what to do about that situation.

"Humph. I smurf that very hard to believe," Brainy scoffed rolling his eyes.

The Smurfette frowned and growled, "Look _brainiac_, all I know is that I somehow woke up in this forest, got hungry, went to pick some berries, and that's when I met the Blue Kilt Wonder over here!" She ended jabbing a thumb at Gutsy.

Grouchy snickered and repeated, "Blue Kilt Wonder. That's a good one."

"Well, it looks like you're in need of a temporary name then, huh?" Handy said. The Smurfette only shrugged her shoulders.

"I still think she's a stray Smurfette," Brainy grumbled inaudibly.

"How 'bout Swifty? You were pretty fast when I found ye," Gutsy laughed reminiscing the chase he gave her not too long ago.

She shook her head, obviously not liking the name.

"How 'bout Clever?" Clumsy inquired.

"How is _she _clever?" Brainy shouted angrily.

"Alright, one more thing from you and I'm smurfing the blue out of that hot-aired head of yours!"

The Smurf's eyes widened at the Smurfette's outburst. It wasn't exactly unexpected for it to happen, it was just not expected for it to come from her.

Handy and Clumsy were just shocked since she looked pretty nice just a moment ago.

Gutsy and Grouchy were surprised, but had smirks on their faces that said, "At least we're not the only ones."

Vanity's expression was hard to read, but he must've been terrified since he held his mirror in front of his face for protection. Brainy shrunk behind Vanity in an attempt to hide himself from the Smurfette's wrath.

The Smurfette's expression held anger before it turned to confusion as she turned to Clumsy and asked, "What made you think of Clever?"

"Well, uh, it was mighty clever of you to make that there trap," he said pointing at the Smurfette's booby trap.

She couldn't help but feel proud at the comment. Alright, Clumsy was definitely another one here that would be a good friend.

"Humph! Any Smurf could do that," Brainy scoffed from behind Vanity. Crafty shot him a murderous look and he shrunk further back.

For the first time, Crafty noticed what here trick had done to Gutsy's forehead. There was a large, open scrape and a big, blue bruise was beginning to form.

She whistled in surprise and said, "Wow. Sorry about…well…uh," she pointed to her forehead.

Gutsy knew what she was talking about and laughed heartily as he replied, "It's no problem, lassie. I've gotten a lot worse on me noggin den dat. I've gotta admit it, though, dat was some pretty crafty thinkin' ye did."

Gutsy suddenly put a hand to his chin and thought. "Hey. How 'bout Crafty, eh?"

That name actually intrigued the Smurfette. It complimented pretty much everything about her. She loved to invent new things, and she was a quick and sly thinker. It was perfect for her.

"I like that. I think that name'll do."

The Smurfs, excluding Brainy and Grouchy, cheered.

"See, Brainy? She's not a stranger anymore!" Clumsy chirped happily.

"Hmph! We'll see what Papa Smurf has to say about this," Brainy grumbled stomping in the direction of the village.

Crafty gave them a serious look and said, "What makes you think that I'm going back with you?"

The Smurfs turned to the Smurfette in shock. Was she being serious?

"Well, do you have anywhere to go? Do you have anywhere to go?" Handy asked.

"The answer to both is I don't know. I just came here to get my basket," Crafty replied slinging her basket onto her shoulder.

"But you're injured!" Brainy protested. "And Papa Smurf always says that-"

"Okay, I thought _you _wanted nothing to do with me!"

"True but…"

Crafty just tuned him out for the rest of his speech, if there _ever_ was an end. She could see that the others were doing the same.

_What will smurf this Smurf up?_

Crafty poked Gutsy's arm to get his attention. He looked at her and she motioned for him to come closer. He stepped forward and she whispered, "How do you smurf him up?"

Gutsy chuckled and grinned with a gleam in his eye that said, "Thought you'd never ask."

He put up a finger in a "watch and learn" fashion. He then turned and eyed Brainy as the lecturing Smurf turned his back to him. Then he went and kicked Brainy straight into the air with a painful yelp.

Crafty whistled in admiration, "Good to know. Well, I should get going."

"Are you sure? You don't need a place to smurf for the night?" Handy persisted.

"I'm fine. Really…" Crafty wanted to finish, but didn't know the Smurf's name.

"Handy. Handy Smurf," he introduced holding out a hand.

"Handy," Crafty repeated shaking his hand.

She went to turn and walk away when she felt a hand firmly but gently came down on her shoulder. Gutsy gave her a pleading look and she sighed.

"Look. I'll be fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll come find you as soon as anything bad happens. Smurf's Honor."

As she went on her way, the other Smurfs hesitated in letting her go like that, but they weren't just going to take her back by force. That would just be wrong.

They turned to go back to gather their berries and head back to the village before it got completely dark.

Clumsy, being in the back of the group, heard a dull thump from behind him no more than a minute later.

"Crafty?" He asked looking over his shoulder. She was nowhere in sight. He decided to check on her, just so he knows she's alright.

Grouchy noticed that his brother had stopped and went back the other way since he was closest to Clumsy. He only rolled his eyes but decided to follow.

"CRAFTY!"

Grouchy jumped at Clumsy's cry and rushed to see what had happened.

"That was _not_ funny, Gutsy!" Brainy lectured adjusting his glasses from when he hit the ground.

Vanity and Handy snickered from behind Gutsy and he only shrugged and stated, "What can I say? De lassie wanted a demonstration."

Their snickers became howling laughter as Brainy glared at all of them. "And where are Grouchy and Clumsy?"

"What're you smurfing about? They're right…behind us," Handy ended, but looking behind them to see none of them were there.

"Guys! Smurf your butts over here! NOW!" Grouchy screeched on the top of his lungs.

Not even bothering to wonder why Grouchy had yelled like that, the remaining Smurfs ran to the source of his scream. They were surprised to find that, when they came to the edge of a slightly steep hill, there were Grouchy and Clumsy next to an unconscious Crafty.

They slid down the hill and circled the injured Smurfette.

"What in Smurf's name happened?" Gutsy yelled.

"I dunno! I just smurfed a noise and found her like this!" Clumsy stuttered obviously terrified.

"Then what the smurf are we waiting for?" Grouchy relieved the Smurfette of her basket and slung it over his shoulder.

Gutsy, being the strongest Smurf there, scooped Crafty into his arms.

"C'mon, lads! Let's get smurfin'!"

They ran and ran as fast as their legs could be forced to.

"Clumsy! Brainy!" Handy called to the two Smurfs ahead of them. "Smurf to the village and get Papa and Doctor! We'll catch up!"

"PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!"

The Smurfs that weren't inside their mushrooms stared startled and curiously at their brothers as they rushed through the village. Some even had looks of concern.

"Papa Sm-Whoops!" Clumsy yelped as he crashed into a Smurf. He turned sheepish as to whom he crashed into.

"Oh! Hehe…Hi, Papa…"

Papa Smurf stood and replied, "Hello, Clumsy."

Under normal circumstances, Papa Smurf would've only been a bit irritated at Clumsy's clumsiness. But the look on his young Smurf's face told him he had a reason to be rushing.

"Is something the matter? What happened?"

Brainy interrupted their conversation by running through and pounding on Doctor Smurf's door, "Doctor! Doctor!"

The door opened and Doctor poked his head out. He sighed as he asked, "What is it this time, Brainy?"

"Injured *pant* Smurfette *pant* in the forest!"

Doctor's eyes widened and he grabbed his medical kit as he inquired, "Where?"

Brainy pointed to the forest and said, "There! The other Smurfs are smurfing her here as we speak!"

Doctor nodded, "I'll get a bed ready."

Doctor rushed into the infirmary inside his mushroom to prepare for his newest patient.

"Is that what you needed to tell me, Clumsy?" Papa asked staring wide-eyed at Clumsy.

Clumsy said nothing but nodded rapidly.

Twigs snapping in the bushes nearby could be heard clear from the three Smurfs as Gutsy, Grouchy, Vanity, and Handy rushed through the village. They were all a blur to the Smurfs that saw them running to Doctor's mushroom.

"There! There she is, Papa!" Clumsy cried.

"Here! In here!" Doctor ordered as he stepped aside to avoid the stampeding of Smurfs.

"Set her in that bed there," Doctor pointed to the bed closest to a window.

Gutsy gently set Crafty on the bed. Doctor then shooed everyone back as he began his examination.

He 'mhmm'ed as he checked various things such as her heart rate, broken bones, wounds, etc and wrote them down on his clipboard. The tension never faded as the Smurfs watched Doctor do his work.

Papa felt tugging on his arm and he looked down to see Sassette with the other Smurflings gathering around.

"What's going on, Pappy?" She asked innocently.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, my dear. You and the others smurf back to your mushroom," Papa gently ordered.

"What's smurfing on in there?" Snappy asked as he tried to poke his head through the crowd.

Papa shushed them as he motioned for them to be quiet and come forward. He knew they already knew too much to be told no. They would find out one way or another, so he decided to do it in the one way that would disturb the Smurfette the least.

The Smurflings stepped through and froze as they saw the Smurfette lying in a bed. They looked at Papa in disbelief and he only nodded.

"Is that…a _real_ Smurfette?" Slouchy asked.

"Or is it Gargamel's?" Nat finished. "I know _we_ didn't smurf her up."

"I don't know, my little Smurflings," Papa answered. "What I do _know_ is that she's hurt and needs our help."

Brainy huffed and muttered, "She's a stray Smurfette, you know? She's nothing but trouble."

This, again, rewarded Brainy with a hit from Grouchy. Brainy should've been quieter with his comments.

"Tell me, Smurfs," Doctor finally spoke. "Was she like this when you found her?"

"Aye. She was," Gutsy answered, seeing as he was the first to find her.

"I see. So, she didn't have any further injuries after she fell?"

"Uh…no. Gosh, she didn't," Clumsy said.

"Well, then. Besides her current wounds, she is only suffering from mild exhaustion."

"Uh…Doctor?"

"Yes, Clumsy?"

"She smurfed that she couldn't remember things. Not even her own name!"

"Great Smurfs!" Papa gasped. "Well, it's a good thing you smurfed her when you did."

"Gosh, but don't worry, Papa Smurf! We gave her a name! It's Crafty!"

"Again, how is _she _crafty?" Brainy asked aloud.

Again, there was a smack on Brainy's head as Grouchy smirked and replied, "Just look at Gutsy's forehead. That has to be enough proof for you, Brainiac!"

Papa looked at Gutsy and gasped, "Gutsy! What happened to you?"

Gutsy shrugged and playfully remarked, "That Smurfette and a tree branch, dat's what. Went and knocked me out good and cold. She's a crafty one, ain't she?"

The Smurflings giggled and Sassette asked, "Pappy? Can I help? Can I?"

"Me too!" Snappy said.

"Us too!" Slouchy and Nat said.

"Actually," Doctor began. "I do need some help with tending to her wounds. How about you four get some water and some rags so we can get started?"

The Smurflings ran out of the infirmary to do as they were told.

"Papa, I'm sorry to ask this, but I'm out of the Smurfroot ointment I need to put on her wounds," Doctor trailed off.

"It's no trouble, Doctor. I'll smurf up some more," Papa walked back to his mushroom to make the medicine.

"Right, now we'll just need a set of clean clothes. Brainy, Clumsy? Why don't you two see if you can get Smurfette to lend a nightgown?"

The two Smurfs nodded and ran for the pink mushroom of Smurfette.

"Vanity, why don't you go get Tailor so he can smurf up her clothes?"

Vanity sighed dramatically, "Fine! If I have to!"

Vanity then strutted off in the direction of Tailor's mushroom.

"Handy? I think a new mushroom is in order."

"I'm already finished," Handy held up a blueprint of a large mushroom. He figured since she loved to invent, much like himself, that she'd like a workspace in her mushroom.

"Yeah, but something smurfs me she's not gonna like the color pink, if you catch my smurf," Grouchy grumbled. Frankly, any of the Smurfs that had met her know _that_ simple fact.

Handy scoffed, "I know that!"

He then ran off to his mushroom for some furniture assembly.

"Gutsy? Grouchy? Could you get some Smurfberries so we can make some paste for her injuries?"

"No problem. We already got'em," Gutsy said patting the leafy basket on Grouchy's back.

"Oh! Well…good. Let's get started."


	3. Baby's Dilemma

_**Hello, fanfiction readers! This is frostfore44 and my little blue friends! Thanks for all the good reviews so far! Not too bad for a first-time writer, eh guys?**_

_**Gutsy: Aye, lass. But you shouldn't've made de lassie hit me so hard! (winces as he touches the scar and bruise on his head)**_

_**Crafty: You had it coming, Blue Kilt. You shouldn't have chased like that, but you're right. I'm sorry. (Hugs Gutsy)**_

_**I'm sorry, Gutsy. Here, both of you have a Smurfberry cookie! (Two Smurfberry cookies magically appear)**_

_**Crafty: Good, before Greedy get's a hold of them.**_

_**Uh, Smurfs? Ya mind if we do the intro first?**_

_**Gutsy: Aye. frostforge44 does not own us. We belon' to Peyo.**_

_**Crafty: I belong to frostforge44. And that's only because I'm her idea. I don't belong to anyone else!**_

_**(Me and Gutsy step back from Crafty)**_

_**Alrighty then...Enjoy the chapter!**_

Crafty slowly opened her eyes to a curious discovery. Like the last time, she woke up in a place she was completely unfamiliar. She remembered meeting the six Smurfs and was about to leave, but everything else was hazy.

She looked at her surroundings and saw she was in some sort of room. She was in a comfortable bed and a well warmed one at that.

She saw that her arms were covered in wrappings, probably for her cuts, and something cold and wet on her head.

Crafty heard a door open and many shouts.

"For the last time, the patient is not to smurf any visitors until Papa Smurf says so!"

A door slammed shut and she heard footsteps becoming louder and louder. A door to her left opened up and in walked a Smurf. One with an irritated expression, there was no doubt about it.

He was unfamiliar to her from the ones she met before. This one had a white coat, a clipboard, a head mirror, and a stethoscope around his neck, but with the familiar white cap and trousers.

"Humph! Those Smurfs need to smurf this Smurfette some space. She's not in a proper condition!"

He finally turned to observe his latest patient before he realized he noticed she was awake. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a bit, clearly embarrassed that she just heard his recent rant.

"Oh! Err…Hello. H-how are you feeling this morning?" He asked nervously.

"Better than I did, thank you," she replied softly. She slowly sat up and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Smurf Village. A couple of our Smurfs smurfed you and brought you back here."

"Oh, really?" She thought for a moment before asking, "One of them didn't happen to be named Gutsy, would they?"

Doctor's eyes widened in shock. Either her memory's getting better or that was just a very lucky guess.

"H-how did you know?"

"Well, I did kinda sort of catapult him out of a tree. If a Smurf gets smurfed from that, he's going to be hard to forget, isn't he?" Crafty chuckled with amusement. Doctor laughed at the memory of Gutsy telling him that.

"Well. It's smurfy to see your doing better. I'll go get Papa Smurf. He'll want to speak with you, now that you're awake."

"Okay," Crafty said softly as Doctor left the room and out of his home.

About a minute later, she heard the door open and shut silently along with hushed tones. Only none were familiar to her at all. The door to her room creaked open and in popped a small Smurf head.

Crafty blinked at him and he blinked back. At least, she thought it was a he.

"Well? What do ya see?" she heard an anxious voice ask from behind him.

"She's staring at me…" the little Smurf replied eyes never leaving hers. He was suddenly pushed forward and he stumbled before standing in front of her bed. She noticed this one was wearing a yellow shirt with a lightning cloud, making him stand out.

"Uh…hi," he said shyly waving his hand, hoping he didn't bug her. Mostly because he was only curious along with the other Smurflings.

Crafty, on the other hand, thought it was just adorable.

"Hi," she said as a smirk grew on her face. "You know, you and your friends don't have to hide. You can come in."

His eyes widened, but so did a smile that broke onto his face. He turned to the doorway and exclaimed, "Hey, guys! Come on! She's awake!"

The sound of footsteps echoed in the room as three other Smurflings charged into the room and surrounded the bed. Crafty smiled as the first Smurfling climbed onto the bed and sat the edge as he and the others studied her.

"Are you a real Smurfette?" A Smurfling asked in awe. He wore a straw hat and green pants with a strap on his chest that went across his right shoulder.

"I would assume so," Crafty chuckled.

"What's your name?" Another asked. This one was a Smurfette Smurfling with red pigtails and pink overalls.

"Crafty. Call me Crafty," she replied remembering the name the other Smurfs gave her.

"Hi, Crafty," the Smurflings greeted.

"I'm Sassette," the little girl Smurfling replied.

"Nat here."

"Snappy. And that's Slouchy," The yellow-shirted Smurfling pointed to the hunched Smurfling. Slouchy waved dismissively to her.

"Well, it's nice to smurf you all," Crafty smiled at the curious young faces.

There was a loud knocking at the door and a voice that called, "Doctor? I have the Smurfette's clothes! They're clean and good as new!"

Crafty's eyes widened and she peeked under her blanket. She wasn't wearing her old outfit. She was wearing what looked like a white night gown. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in it. Or maybe she was uncomfortable with knowing that someone changed her while she was sleeping.

"Come in, Tailor!" Snappy called out.

A door opened and an older Smurf walked into the room with Crafty's folded up clothes and her light blue cap on top. This Smurf had sewing needles at the tip of his cap and measuring tape draping across his shoulders.

"Didn't Doctor say that she shouldn't have any visitors?" Tailor asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

The Smurflings lowered their heads in guilt before Crafty replied, "It's no problem. I don't mind. They were just curious, weren't you?"

The Smurflings perked up and nodded enthusiastically.

Tailor seemed satisfied enough by the answer and said, "Well alright. It was nice to meet you…uh…"

"Crafty Smurfette. Nice to smurf you, Tailor. And thanks for fixing my clothes," Crafty waved.

"Uh, yeah…well," Tailor blushed. "I n-need to smurf back to my chores now. Bye."

Tailor ran out the door with his face turning a light shade of purple.

"Huh. I wonder what's gotten into him," Nat thought out loud.

"AROOF! AROOF!"

Crafty jumped at the barking sound, but the Smurflings perked up at the sound.

"PUPPY!"

"Puppy?"

A large black nose stuck through the window and sniffed at the new, unfamiliar scent of the Smurfette. The furry face of a dog poked in and barked a hello.

"Puppy, meet Crafty. Crafty, meet Puppy," Nat introduced petting Puppy's nose.

"Hmm," Crafty wondered if she had enough strength to walk. She shrugged and thought to give it a try.

She lifted the blanket and put her feet onto the ground. She let out a deep breath and put all her weight onto her legs. They felt strong enough, so she took a step towards Puppy. Nothing felt out of place, so she continued to walk to Puppy and patted him on his nose. Puppy affectionately licked her face.

"He likes you!" Sassette exclaimed happily.

"So I see," Crafty laughed wiping drool off of her face.

"I think he wants to play with you, Crafty," Snappy looked at her expectantly. Crafty knew exactly what the Smurflings were silently pleading.

Crafty urged Puppy's head out of the window and motioned for the Smurflings to come over. They obeyed with a curious gleam in their eyes.

"You guys go out here and wait for me to change out of this," Crafty gestured to the nightgown she currently had on. "I'll only smurf a minute."

"Okay!" They cried and practically leapt out of the mushroom.

As Crafty promised, she was only a minute at changing, but took some extra time to fold the nightgown neatly and make the bed she slept on.

Crafty climbed out the window and observed her surroundings. It was an impressive sight, what she saw.

It was indeed a village full of Smurfs. All of them were doing their chores, as Tailor said he had his to do. None had taken notice of the current sneak-out occurring at Doctor's clinic.

Crafty was shaken out of her trance by Puppy's bark.

"C'mon, Crafty! Let's play!" Sassette cried as she and the other Smurflings climbed onto Puppy's back. She smiled and jumped onto his back.

"Smurfaroo, Puppy! Let's go!" Nat yelled and nudged Puppy's sides. Puppy barked excitedly and dashed towards the forest. 

* * *

><p>"She's healing quite smurfily, Papa. Her condition is improving more quickly than I expected."<p>

Doctor had to look for Papa for quite a bit since he was already out and about. But he managed to tell him the good news and have him talk to their maybe future village mate. And, eager to see one of her own, Smurfette tagged along.

"I'm glad to hear that, Doctor. I hope that whatever she's smurfed through is over for her," Papa Smurf shuddered as he remembered how she looked two days ago and the medicine he had to make to treat her wounds.

"I know what you mean, Papa Smurf," Smurfette softly said. "The poor thing! Who would do something so unsmurfy?"

"Doctor?" Tailor asked as he approached them. "Good. I found you. I just dropped off Crafty's clothes at your mushroom. She's doing really well."

Doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Not that he was unhappy since he _did _ask Tailor to fix and deliver her clothes, but he hates it when Smurfs enter his home without him knowing or consent.

"Thank you, Tailor."

Tailor nodded and scampered off to do his chores.

As he and Papa entered his clinic, Doctor called knocked softly on Crafty's door, in case she fell back asleep and whispered, "Crafty? I'm back. I've brought Papa with me."

He opened the door and gasped at the sight.

Crafty was nowhere in sight. The bed was made, her nightgown was folded up and her clothes were missing. This meant only one thing.

"She must've smurfed out through the window," Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh no! This is absosmurfly terrible! She could be hurt!" Smurfette cried in fear.

"Hmm. But why?" Papa murmured mostly to himself, stroking his white beard in thought.

"I don't know, but we better smurf her fast!"

Doctor ran outside with Papa and Smurfette following him close behind and, luckily, found the Smurf he needed.

"Tracker!"

The Smurf with a red feather through his cap turned at the sound of his name being called.

"Tracker! We need your help!"

"Well, I'm your Smurf! What do you need to find?"

"The Smurfette! My patient! She's missing!"

"Ye lost'er? What's the matter with you, ye numptie?"

Gutsy, accompanied by Brainy and Grouchy, stormed up to the three Smurfs with irritation in his facial expression.

"I didn't _lose_her! She snuck out the window!"

"Humph! It doesn't surprise me. I told you all she was a stray Smurfette! But did anysmurf listen? No!" Brainy boasted bitterly.

"Smurf it, Brainy! Now's not the smurfing time!" Grouchy growled as Tracker began to sniff the air for Crafty's scent. His face brightened as he smelled the windowsill. He got her.

"I've smurfed her scent, Papa Smurf! And she went," Tracker sniffed once again and pointed to the forest. "That way!" 

* * *

><p>"SMURFAROO!"<p>

The five Smurfs were hollering with delight as Puppy ran through the forest with abundant energy while barking enthusiastically.

"This is awesome! Woo-hoo!" Crafty cried.

Crafty's eyes widened in a sudden thought.

"Oh no!"

Puppy skidded to a stop at the Smurfette's distress in her voice.

"What? What's wrong, Crafty?" Sassette asked.

"I was supposed to wait back with Doctor to talk with Papa Smurf. I completely forgot!" She exclaimed while climbing off of Puppy's back.

"Don't smurf about it! Pappy will understand. We're just having some fun!" Sassette jumped off of Puppy and the other Smurflings joined the Smurfettes on the ground.

A rustling in the bushes captured their attention and a Smurf rushed through while sniffing the ground furiously. He slowed to a stop as he approached Crafty and the Smurflings. He stood erect as he found the source of the scent he was tracking.

"Hi, Tracker," Snappy greeted.

"Hello, Smurflings. So that's where you've been," Tracker said directing his attention to Crafty. He whistled and yelled, "Papa Smurf! I found her!"

Brainy, being the one who followed Tracker the closest, was the first to come through.

"Smurflings! Stay away from that stray Smurfette!" Brainy hissed as he stormed toward them.

Crafty groaned, "Again with the 'stray Smurfette'! What is with you? I haven't smurfed anything to you!"

"Yeah, Brainy!" Slouchy sassed. "She didn't smurf anything wrong! We were just playing!"

"It's obvious that you're up to no good, that's _what_! I mean, how do we smurf you aren't here to spy on us?" Brainy accused, completely ignoring Slouchy's complaint and the glares of the Smurflings.

"Brainy Smurf!"

Brainy cringed and gave a guilty smile in the direction of the voice. He laughed nervously and replied, "Oh. Hehe…Hello, Papa Smurf."

Crafty turned and saw four Smurfs and what looked like a Smurfette ran out of the bushes. Crafty recognized three of them as Gutsy, Doctor, and…well, she didn't get _his_name, but she recognized him, at least.

"Brainy, that is no way to smurf a new guest! I thought I taught you better!"

"Yeah, Brainy, you bully! Smurf some manners!" Smurfette hissed with anger in her voice.

Crafty watched as the red clad elder with a white beard wagged a finger at Brainy with a scowl on his face. He didn't look incredibly angry. In fact, he didn't look the type to get angry often.

_So this is the infamous Papa Smurf._

She then turned to the blonde Smurfette. She wore a simple white dress and short white heels.

Crafty smiled. _At least she looks nice._

Papa's expression softened as he turned to the Smurfette. "Please excuse Brainy. He doesn't usually smurf up to strangers."

"So I've seen. It's alright, though. Besides, Gutsy over there showed me how to deal with him when he smurfs out of line," Crafty sent a mischievous grin at Brainy as he stepped back to hide behind Papa.

The Smurflings and Smurfette giggled in response. Papa only chuckled and shook his head in amusement with Doctor. Gutsy, Tracker, and Grouchy howled with laughter and fell on the ground.

"Well," Papa continued. "At least it seems you're doing better. I am Papa Smurf. It's smurfy to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Papa. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Crafty," Crafty said as she shook his hand.

"Oh, my name's Smurfette. It's so smurfy to meet _another_Smurfette," Smurfette gushed as she took Crafty's hand when Papa was finished.

"It's smurfy to meet you too, Smurfette."

Suddenly, there was a wailing noise that combined with a panicked, yet familiar voice calling, "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!"

Clumsy came stumbling through the bushes with a wailing Baby Smurf in his arms.

"Golly, Papa Smurf! Baby just started cryin' out of nowhere and I can't get'em to smurf!"

Baby continued to cry and flail in Clumsy's arms for an unknown reason. Anysmurf could tell that it was indeed mysterious that Baby would cry like this. He just woke up, so he wasn't tired. He already had breakfast, so he couldn't be hungry already.

Clumsy's eyes widened as he saw Crafty and ran over to her as he got an idea.

"Here, Baby! Say hi to Crafty!" Clumsy smiled as he held Baby out for him to see her and vice versa.

Baby whimpered as he blinked to clear the tears from his eyes and looked over at Crafty.

Crafty thought that of all the Smurfs she met in the village so far, this one had to be the cutest of all.

She tilted her head and smiled as she cooed, "Hi, Baby!"

Crafty placed her hand on his stomach and wriggled her fingers in a tickling motion across his belly. Baby stopped crying and burst out into a fit of giggles and squirming.

The others smiled warmly that Crafty had taken a liking to Baby. And that Baby had a new friend to play with. Grouchy looked to see if anysmurf was looking and even let a smile break on his face.

Surprisingly, even Brainy smiled a bit at the adorable scene. He still had his suspicions about the Smurfette, but who could honestly hate a sight that cute?

As Crafty went to take her hand away, Baby grabbed her finger with both of his two little hands and babbled baby talk. He let go and stuck both of his arms out and let out a joyful squealing sound, indicating he wanted Crafty to hold him.

"Can I?" She asked turning to Papa Smurf. He smiled and nodded.

Clumsy held Baby out for Crafty to grab and Crafty cradled Baby into her arms.

Doctor suddenly shook his head and observed, "Well. It seems you've recovered smurfier than I thought. That's good."

"Hey, uh, Crafty? Do ya want a tour? Of the village, I mean. Do ya? Do ya?" Clumsy asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not. Would you mind, Papa Smurf?"

Papa shook his head and said, "Not at all. As long as you're smurfing up to it."

She nodded and went to hand Baby over to Papa, but Baby wouldn't have it. He let out his distressed wail and clung to Crafty. Everyone jumped at Baby's response. Doctor stepped in and observed Baby.

"Just as I smurfed. Baby has an SAD."

"We know Baby's sad, Doc. _Why_is he sad?" Brainy snobbishly countered rolling his eyes.

"I hate Baby being sad!" Grouchy said with sincere concern and anger in his voice.

"Not sad. SAD. Smurf Attachment Dilemma."

"What?" Everyone asked confused. Doctor sighed irritably and began to explain.

"It means that Baby has already grown smurfily attached to Crafty. Even if she's out of his sight, he'll cry and squirm until she comes back. Nothing else will make him feel better."

"Oh, please!" Brainy scoffed taking Baby from Crafty's arms and rocking him. Baby went silent. "See? That Smurfette had nothing to do with-OWW!"

Baby had hit Brainy over the head with his rattle and let out an even louder wail that the surrounding Smurfs had to cover their ears. Crafty frowned and snatched the Baby Smurf into her arms and rocked him softly. Baby stopped crying and wrapped his arms around Crafty's neck. The Smurfs took their hands off their ears when they heard that Baby had stopped crying.

"See? Nothing will help!"

"Ah, I see," Papa answered, stroking his beard. "What do you smurf we should do then, Doctor?"

"Well, only Baby decides when he'll let go. So, until then, Crafty will have to keep hold of him. That is, if you don't mind…?" Doctor asked looking at Crafty expectantly.

Crafty, however, was too preoccupied with bouncing Baby in her arms. He giggled and waved his arms in the air.

Doctor smiled. _Oh yes. She doesn't mind at all._


	4. Home

**Hello! frostforge44 here, again! You've all been so nice with your reviews, so I'll answer them.**

**Chloe- I know, I thought it would be a good idea to have the Smurfette have a special relationship with Baby Smurf.**

**flowerpower71- I know, I'm still kind of new to publishing on this site. I'll try to do better, but thank you for the compliment on Crafty's name.**

**Crafty: Yeah. Thanks a lot. And girl, don't worry about it. I know more than half of the people on this site had to have made that mistake more than once-OWW!**

**Baby: (giggles and yanks on Crafty's hair)**

**Gutsy: (chuckles) Aww, lassie. He likes you!**

**Crafty: (winces) Yeah. But I just wish that the "Hair Yanking" addition didn't come with the "Baby Smurf SAD" package! How long is he going to be like this?  
><strong>

**Don't worry, my little blue friend, you get a way to help with Baby's...erm...obsession.**

**Oh! Btw, please excuse Crafty's behavior in the last disclaimer. As you can see, she's incredibly independent and a back-sasser! (glares at Crafty)**

**Crafty: Shesh. Argue with the author _one_ time about paint color ideas and suddenly you're a back-sasser.**

**Papa: Hush now, you two. You both need to smurf the disclaimer, first. Remember?**

**OH! Thanks, Papa! **

**Papa: Me and my little Smurfs belong to Peyo.**

**Crafty: I belong to frostforge44**

**Gutsy: Great! Let's get on with story, already!**

"Uh…Smurfette?"

"Yes, Crafty?"

"Would you smurf me a huge favor?"

"Of course, Crafty. What is it you need?"

"You wouldn't happen to know how to braid hair, would you?"

Smurfette gasped in happiness. "Of course I do! Oh, I would love to braid your hair!"

"Good. Because I think I might need it."

Smurfette frowned, "Why?"

Crafty winced as Baby had a handful of her hair and yanked. He giggled and hugged it, then yanked again.

"Need I smurf more?" Crafty hissed in pain.

"Oh, Baby! We don't smurf hair like that! It's not nice!"

"I'm so sorry, Crafty," Papa apologized. "Baby can be mischievous at times."

"It's not his fault, Papa. I think I'll feel better though when he can't really get to it."

"Of course, come on!" Smurfette grabbed her hand and rushed to her mushroom.

"I'll be out in a bit for that tour, Clumsy!"

"Uh ok, Crafty!"

* * *

><p>Once inside, Smurfette left to get a brush from her vanity. Crafty took that time to look around. The walls were painted pink and had some vases with many flowers. She could tell that Smurfette was more girly than she was by a long shot.<p>

"Crafty! Could you come here? I'm ready to get started," Smurfette called from her bedroom.

Crafty sighed and went to Smurfette's bedroom. Smurfette had a brush in hand and was ready to brush.

"Let's get this over with," Crafty sighed as she sat in a nearby chair and sat down while setting Baby next to her on the floor. She waited for the impending doom and pain.

It's not that she didn't like people brushing her hair. She actually felt relaxed when anyone did it, though she couldn't remember why. The only problem is that her hair is a complete rat's nest.

Smurfette tried to run her brush through Crafty's hair, but it was indeed very difficult and very painful. Crafty yelped as the brush raked through her hair.

"This is going to be harder than I smurfed, Crafty," Smurfette concluded.

Crafty nodded in agreement, slightly wincing.

* * *

><p>~25 minutes later~<p>

Smurfette gasped in relief that it was over as she set down her brush now filled with dark brown hair. Apparently, Crafty felt the same way. That and her head felt a lot lighter than before now that some hair was gone.

"You look very smurfy, Crafty," Smurfette gestured to the mirror on her vanity. Crafty looked at her reflection and she had to admit she did look a lot better. Her hair was in one, long braid that went down her back and nearly to her knees.

"You did a good job, Smurfette. Maybe now Baby won't hurt me as much."

Crafty picked Baby up and he yawned and snuggled into her chest. She smiled and hugged him closer.

"So, what do you smurf that we go show off your work, Smurfette?"

Smurfette giggled and nodded. The two Smurfettes walked outside to see the Smurfs from before waiting patiently outside. Well, all except for Snappy, who was never really patient in the first place. He, however, was the first to see them.

"Smurfaroo! Crafty! What happened to your hair?"

The others turned to also see the change in Crafty's hair.

"Golly, Crafty. You sure look pretty," Clumsy complimented.

"Yeah. You look really smurfy," Tracker noted.

"Thanks, everyone."

"Uh…Can I give her a tour now, Papa? Can I? Can I?" Clumsy eagerly asked.

Papa chuckled and said, "Of course, Clumsy. I'm sure she'd love to meet the rest of my little Smurfs."

"Alright. Let's go then," Crafty concluded.

* * *

><p>The group of Clumsy, Crafty, Baby, Smurfette, and the Smurflings went to make the introductions of the other Smurfs to Crafty. Though the others would've joined them, they had chores that had to be done. Their first stop was the closest mushroom, which happened to belong to Hefty Smurf.<p>

Smurfette knocked on the door and called, "Yoo-hoo. Hefty. Come out here. I have someone for you to smurf."

"Alright, Smurfette," a tough voice called back. "I'll be out in second."

A moment later, the door opened up to reveal a buff Smurf with sweat beading off of his forehead. He looked like any other Smurf, but Crafty did notice that he had a heart-shaped tattoo on his right arm. So, she guessed that that would be the only way to separate him from other Smurfs.

"Hefty, this is Crafty. She's the Smurfette that the other Smurfs smurfed in the forest."

"Ah, so you're the one that scared the smurf out of Brainy two days ago," Hefty stated obviously impressed. Crafty laughed and nodded, then her eyes widened.

"Two days ago! How long was I smurfed?"

"Like I said, two days," Hefty answered.

"Oh…wow. So, you're Hefty? That means you're incredibly strong, right?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Hefty smirked, "Mhmm. Strongest in the village. Wanna feel?" Heft flexed and held out his arm to her.

Crafty blushed and hesitated. Hefty insisted, "C'mon. They're not gonna bite."

She rolled her eyes skyward and humored him by placing a hand on his arm. She was instantly impressed by what she felt. He had some serious muscle power.

"Uh…you're right. That is very impressive," Crafty sheepishly complimented. Clumsy decided to take Crafty to the next Smurf, so he grabbed her hand and led her away. "Nice to meet you, Hefty."

"Anytime. If you need any heavy-lifting done, I'm your smurf!"

"I'll remember that!" She laughed.

* * *

><p>The next Smurf was Painter Smurf. He was outside his mushroom, painting the scenery but obviously having trouble finding the right inspiration.<p>

"Hi, Painter!" Clumsy greeted.

"Ah, hello Clumsy," Painter said with a French accent not looking away from his easel. "Vat brings you here?"

"Golly, I just want you to meet my new friend!" Clumsy chirped.

"Really? And just who ez your new friend?" Painter finally looked at Clumsy, but his eyes went wide as he saw an unfamiliar Smurfette holding Baby.

"Crafty. Her name's Crafty, Painter," Smurfette answered.

"Ah, a pleazure to have your aquetance, mademoiselle Crafty," Painter smiled as he shook hands with Crafty.

"Nice painting, Painter," she complimented gesturing to Painter's easel.

Painter smiled then scowled as he turned to the easel. "Ah wish Ah could say ze same. But alas, Ah cannot create my masterpizza! Ah had ze inspirashun, but Ah just cannot put et on ze easel!"

Crafty stared wide-eyed at Painter's angry rant and looked at Smurfette pleadingly.

"It's not your fault, Crafty. He sometimes does this. You'll get used to it," she whispered. The both of them jumped as Painter tried to punch through the easel in anger and frustration. "But, maybe we should leave him alone."

* * *

><p>They made their way away from Painter's wave of anger. The next Smurf to meet now was Poet Smurf. He was currently in front of the village well with Greedy, who was enjoying a fresh pie, and Crazy, who was staring enviously at the Smurfberry pie. Poet was currently trying to write a new ode, but couldn't find the drive.<p>

"Golly! There's Poet!" They heard a familiar of Clumsy voice call out. They turned to see the small group of Smurfs and became even more curious at the mysterious new guest.

"Wow. I think that Painter went just a little bit crazy there, don't you think?" Crafty playfully remarked.

The air was pierced with a loud "AROOOO!" and the nearby Smurfs covered their ears.

"Crazy! Stop it!" Smurfette yelled out.

Crazy stopped and smiled goofily at the group before running up to get a better look at the Smurfette. Crafty was not comfortable in the least with it. He was only about an inch away from her as he looked her up and down with his goofy grin.

"Crafty, Crazy. Crazy, Crafty," Smurfette introduced then slapped a hand over Crazy's mouth before he could let out another wail.

"Hiya, Smurfette. Who's your friend?" Greedy and Poet walked over curiously eyeing the new Smurfette.

"Greedy, Poet. This here's Crafty!" Clumsy piped. "She's the one we smurfed in the forest!"

"Ah, Crafty Smurfette," Poet sighed as he began to write on a piece of parchment while speaking aloud,

"_**A Smurfette with hair of a braid. **_

_**Who was given the Smurfs' aid. **_

_**A tad bit tough, quite a bit rough,**_

_**with a brave spirit never to fade."**_

"What a wonderful poem, Poet! Wasn't it, Crafty?" Smurfette gushed.

"Uh…yeah. It was very smurfy, Poet. Thank you," Crafty nervously replied.

Poet bowed and replied, "No. Thank _you_. I was having such an unsmurfy time trying to write a new ode, but now I have one. "An Ode to Crafty". Ah, it is such a wonderful poem!"

Greedy rolled his eyes. He always heard that from Poet every time he had an idea for a poem. He decided to let himself be known as he stepped forward and offered her a piece of his pie.

"Err…Thanks…" Crafty gratefully tried to finish, but was unsure of the Smurf's name.

"Greedy Smurf. And don't worry about the pie. I've got at least five more pies cooking right now."

Crafty shrugged and grabbed a piece of the pie and took a bite. "Wow, this is one smurfy pie, Greedy!"

Greedy blushed and bashfully said, "Shucks. You really mean it?"

Crafty 'mhmm'ed bliss at the taste of the pie and he replied, "Well, if you think that's smurfy, you should taste my Smurfberry cream cake!"

She lifted the pie in a toasting motion and said, "I am looking forward to it."

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone crying near Doctor's mushroom. The group, along with Greedy, Poet, and Crazy, went to investigate.

The source of the crying was a weeping Smurf with an orange hankie. His white pants and nearly most of his upper body were covered in Smurfberry juice. Next to him was Smurfberry juice on the ground with some surprisingly unbroken leaves and twigs.

"Gosh, Weepy? What happened?" Clumsy asked worriedly.

Weepy whimpered and stuttered, "I-I wanted to smurf this basket to t-t-the Smurfette, but I-I tripped and-and-*sniffle* I'M SORRY!"

Weepy landed on his knees and buried his head in his hands, crying and whimpering uncontrollably. Crafty frowned and stepped forward.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Crafty soothed gently putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and curled up even more. "It was just an accident. You don't need to apologize, I'm just worried if you got hurt."

"I-I'm fine. B-but *sniffle* I smurfed your basket!"

Crafty smiled and coaxed, "Hey, its okay. Watch."

Crafty set Baby on the ground and began her work. In less than twenty seconds, Crafty had successfully tied the vines, twigs and leaves back together just as it was before. The others around were in awe.

"See? No harm done. Except for some sticky leaves. And a sticky Smurf."

Weepy sniffled again and stood up, feeling slightly better. Crafty picked Baby up with one arm while using the other to take his hand and said, "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."

The others followed as Crafty led Weepy to the well and got him a bucket of water for him. He took it gratefully and let her lead him back to his mushroom.

"Do you want to smurf our little tour group, Weepy?" Crafty asked.

Weepy blew his nose into his hankie and nodded. Crafty smiled and said, "Alright. We'll wait right here."

Weepy smiled a small smile and went inside to wash up.

"Frolicking Foxes, Crafty. How did you do that?" Sassette asked intrigued.

"What?"

"The basket! How'd ya fix it so fast?" Snappy eagerly asked.

"Well, you don't think I'm called 'Crafty' only for my wit, do you?" Crafty asked smirking. "Besides, fixing it was no problem. It was smurfing it together that takes the most time."

"Why? You just grab some things and mash it all together, right?" Slouchy remarked.

"While that's true, Slouchy, you have to get the right materials for the purpose. Like this basket can, or did, hold Smurfberries and has a strong sling to carry it over your back. But, you can only put in so many Smurfberries before it bursts open and breaks."

"Wow," Nat said wide-eyed. "That has to be, without a smurf, the shortest lecture I've ever heard."

Crafty tilted her head. "Is that a bad thing?"

"NO!" The Smurflings cried simultaneously. "Brainy gives the longest and most _boring_ lectures in all of smurfed history!"

"And I'm better because…" Crafty trailed off.

"You keep it short and simple! And you're not annoying with it like Brainy is!" Snappy snapped.

"Uh, Thanks, I guess," Crafty shrugged. Baby giggled and grabbed a leaf from the basket, but when he tried to let go, the leaf stuck to his hand. He babbled frustrated as he tried to pull them off. When he couldn't, his bottom lip quivered and he started cry loudly.

Crafty tried to hush Baby as she just ripped the leaf from his hands. It didn't seem to hurt him, but he still didn't like his hands being so sticky.

Crazy stepped towards Baby and sniffed his hands. His goofy grin returned as he licked the stickiness from Baby's hands. Baby giggled and kicked his feet with it being ticklish. The Smurfs looked at him strangely, but saw no harm since Baby had stopped crying.

Weepy finally came out of his mushroom with his eyes still red and puffy, but with a new pair of pants on and clean skin.

"Ready to go, Weepy?"

Weepy said nothing, but his eyes instantly filled with tears and he began to whimper. Crafty looked worried and looked at Clumsy and Smurfette for help. Apparently, they had no idea what was happening either.

Suddenly, Weepy clung to Crafty and yelled, "Thank you! You're such a smurfy friend!"

Crafty looked around confused and just a little embarrassed. Then she gently patted Weepy as he continued to weep.

"_**And as Weepy kept close to Crafty Smurfette, she felt obliged to comfort him for his emotional outbreak."**_

Crafty frowned and looked around for the voice of the narrating voice. Her eyes laid on a Smurf dressed in the same hat and trousers with a tan turtleneck, a dark blue coat and glasses. He was quietly observing the group of Smurfs as if he were looking for something exciting to happen.

"Oh, Narrator," Smurfette giggled. "Stop it. We know what's going on."

"Ah, but not the _other_ Smurfs," Narrator winked.

Crafty rolled her eyes and sighed, "It's nothing Weepy. Let's go meet some more Smurfs."

Weepy nodded and walked with the group t find the next Smurf to meet, which was Lazy Smurf.

* * *

><p>"So, how will we find Lazy, anyway?" Crafty asked.<p>

"When we smurf the snoring, we'll find him!" Sassette chirped.

And just like that, they heard a loud snoring coming from a mushroom inside what looked like a garage.

"Oh, I hope Lazy's not asleep on Handy's machines again," Smurfette sighed.

_Again?_ Crafty thought. _I guess this Smurf has a tendency to fall asleep wherever he wants to._

Smurfette and Clumsy lifted up the door to the garage and sure enough, a sleeping Smurf was on top of machine that looked a lot like a steam roller. He seemed comfortable snug in the seat to drive the machine and probably didn't care who knew he was there.

"LAZY!" Snappy snapped.

Said Smurf jumped and snorted as he looked around, obviously startled at the sudden interruption to his nap.

"Oh," he yawned. "Hello, Smurfs, Smurflings, Smurfettes."

He closed his eyes again before opening them again to look at Crafty. "Why are there two Smurfettes?"

"Lazy, this is Crafty. She's the one that was smurfed in the forest a few days ago," Nat explained.

"Oh, I must've been…asleep…ZzzzZzzz…."

_Okay, he's asleep again._

There was a loud yawn, but surprisingly, it didn't come from Lazy. The Smurfs looked off to the side to see a tired Handy making his way over.

Crafty smiled and waved, "Hi, Handy. Why so tired?"

"Oh, hi Crafty," Handy yawned. "Actually, I was smurfing on something and was just looking for you."

"Me?"

Handy 'mhmm'ed and grabbed her hand to take her in the direction of her surprise. The others followed behind them, looking knowingly at each other.

"Okay, close your eyes," Handy said.

"Why?"

"Just smurf it. It's a surprise," Handy sounded like he was grinning as he covered her eyes with his hand.

"Wow, Handy. You sound just like Jokey!" Clumsy said.

They walked a little while longer and Crafty began to get a little impatient. But then, she heard Handy say, "Okay, you ready?"

She playfully rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah. I'm ready whenever you are to take your hand off of my face."

"Someone's feisty today," Handy chuckled as he lifted his hand off of her eyes. She was in for one huge surprise.

In front of her was a giant blue mushroom. It looked as if it had just recently been built. Many Smurfs were surrounding it with accomplished looks on their faces. Three of them just happened to be Gutsy, Hefty, and Grouchy, though he still had his signature scowl.

"So, what do ya think?" Handy asked expectantly. Actually, all the Smurfs that surrounded the mushroom were expecting an answer.

"I…I love it!"

Baby cried out in happiness, shaking his rattle in delight.

The others cheered as Handy and the others went inside. It was almost like any of the other mushrooms, only of course, it was much bigger and had a work station in one room. Other than that, the interior of it all seemed so ordinary.

"Did you design this all yourself?" Crafty asked Handy.

He nodded, "Yup. I actually did it while Doctor was smurfing you your exam."

"Wow, you're a fast planner."

"Thank you," Handy said proudly.

"And, how long have you been working on it?"

"Ever since we brought you back here. I actually just got *yawn* done this morning since I had help from the other Smurfs."

Crafty shook her head and said, "You should probably get some rest."

"I know," Handy wearily nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that Papa told me about Baby's SAD. So I put a crib in your bedroom, just until he stops."

"Aww, thank you," Crafty used her free arm to hug Handy. He hugged her back gratefully.

"Alright. Enjoy your new home. I'm going to bed," Handy grumbled the last part to himself.

Crafty laughed and nodded. Then, she thought about what Handy had said.

_Home. Where did I even come from? Why don't I remember?_

Baby tilted his head and giggled as he pulled on Crafty's braid to get her attention. Crafty shook her head and held him to her eye level.

"Ha! Can't smurf me by doing that, anymore!"

Baby reached out and squeezed her nose with both of his small hands.

"Okay," Crafty stated, laughing at Baby's antics. "Now I'm just starting to rub off on you!"


	5. Smurfwarming Gifts

**Hello, FanFiction folk! frostforge44 here with the Smurfs with a brand new update! So, Crafty, you like the new "solution" to your problem?**

**Crafty: Oh, smurfily yes. (smiles as Baby giggles and pulls on her braid)**

**Smurfette: It was a good idea for you to smurf that up, Crafty. Even Baby likes it.**

**(Baby squeals as he buries his face into her braid)**

**Papa: (chuckles) Yes, it seems you've found a very smurfy way to cope with this. **

**Alright, it's time to do the disclaimer every-Where are Gutsy and the Smurflings?**

** ?: SMURFABUNGA! (Gutsy flies over their heads and slams into a tree)**

**All: Oohh. That's gotta hurt.**

**Crafty: Yeah, that's definitely not gonna help his bruise-Wait. Gutsy! Did you use my Smurf cannon? You know I'm still testing it!**

**Gutsy: (stumbles with dazed eyes and a goofy grin) Smurf. Smurfy...Smurfuu...Smufuu...**

**(Crafty slaps Gutsy and he shakes his head and grins triumphantly)**

**Gutsy: Aye, lass. I was just testin' it for ye. Great shot, lads! Ye were smurfin' a bit far to the left, though!**

**(Smurflings run from the bushes while cheering)**

**Snappy: Smurfaroo! That was so smurfy, Crafty! Can we try it?**

**Papa & Crafty: NO!**

**Uh...Guys? I love how you parent the Smurflings, but we have a disclaimer to do!**

**Papa: I'm so sorry, frostforge44! We all belong to Peyo.**

**Crafty: I belong to frostforge44.**

**Sassette: Silky Sea Turtles! Let's get on with the story, already!**

Crafty bounced Baby on her knee as she sat on her new bed, observing her new surroundings. They cut the tour short to let her get used to her new home. Besides, there was no doubt that she would meet the rest of the Smurfs later.

"So…What to do?" Crafty muttered to herself. She looked at Baby with a bored expression, "What do you think, Baby?"

Baby giggled and squirmed in Crafty's grip and went to squeeze her nose again. Crafty smirked playfully and held Baby at a further distance. He reached as far as he could to grab her nose. He soon became frustrated and crossed his arms with an adorable scowl on his face.

_Oh no. That's too cute to resist._

"Aww. Okay, but just this once," Crafty sighed as she pulled him back in. Baby smiled again and squeezed her nose. She smiled, happy at finding a less painful way to let Baby have fun.

There was a knock at the door. Crafty smiled and stood up to answer the door. She pulled the door open to reveal Tailor Smurf.

"Hello, Tailor. What brings you here?"

"Hiya, Crafty. I just thought you'd like some extra clothing. I smurfed you a nightgown or two as well."

"Aw. Thank you, Tailor," Crafty used her free arm to take the bundle of clothing.

"You're welcome. Have a smurfy day!" Tailor called, waving as he walked off.

Crafty used her elbow to close the door and set Baby in his crib as she placed her clothes in her dresser.

Just as she placed one of her Smurf hats on a hat stand (graciously provided by Tailor, of course), there was another knock.

_Wow. Two in five minutes. An impressive record._

"Coming," Crafty slightly sang as she came to the door. She opened the door and almost instantly frowned.

There stood a surprisingly bashful Brainy Smurf. He had both his arms behind his back and looked almost afraid to even come to the door.

"Yes, Brainy?" Crafty asked raising an eyebrow.

"H-hello, Crafty. Look, I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry for the way I treated you in our previous and unsmurfy encounters," Brainy mumbled shuffling his feet.

This caused her to raise both of her eyebrows in surprise. He didn't look like the type to go and apologize like that. He seemed to have too much pride to go and say sorry like that. Maybe he was more mature and sophisticated than she realized.

_Or maybe I'm dreaming. He didn't even call me a 'stray Smurfette.'_

"Oh?"

"Yes. And Papa Smurf always says that-"

"It's okay," Crafty hastily said putting her hands up. "I accept your apology. No harm done."

Brainy smiled and replied, "Why, thank you Crafty. I also brought you a smurf-warming gift."

_The dream continues._

"Really? How generous of you," She smiled.

"Oh yes. It's very generous and very special."

_Still dreaming._

"Here you go," Brainy huffed as he placed a large, and rather heavy, book into her arms. She was lucky she didn't have Baby in her arms, otherwise she would've hurt herself.

She read the title and it read, "Quotations of Brainy Smurf: Volume XXI." She didn't know how he managed to write that many books without his arms falling off, but she was currently worried about keeping her own arms attached to her body with how much the book weighed.

_And now I'm awake,_ she thought sighing inwardly. _And dang! He must be stronger than he looks! How can a Smurf like him manage to write a book like this, let alone carry it!_

"Wow. This _is_ special," Crafty put on a false smile. Hey, she figured that since this is his first time being nice to her, she might as well try to make the best of it. Even if it was going to be short-lived.

"I'm glad you think so," Brainy chimed. "That's the first copy and I wanted you to have it."

"How thoughtful of you," she gasped as she heaved the book onto a nearby table. She let out a heavy breath and continued, "It must've taken you weeks to write it. I'll treasure it always."

"It did. Finally, a Smurf that appreciates my hard work. I knew you were a good Smurfette from the start. And definitely not a spy of Gargamel's!"

_Yeah, right,_ she thought smirking inwardly. Then she tilted her head in confusion. _Who in Smurf's name is Gargamel?_

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have chores that must be smurfed," Brainy stated now walking off in another direction before she could ask anything.

Crafty shut the door and leaned against it, sighing in relief. And not another second later, there was another knock at the door.

She opened up to reveal an unfamiliar Smurf with what looked like a gift in his hands.

"Hello! I got you a present!" He grinned holding it out for her to take.

She smiled and took it in her hands. It yellow with a red ribbon. The only problem was, well, this Smurf was being _too_ nice about this.

She shrugged and thought nothing of it as she pulled off the top and-_**BOOM!**_

Soot covered Crafty's face as she opened her eyes. The present was destroyed and the Smurf was flat on his back, laughing hysterically.

"Hyuk! Hyuk! Surprise! I got you!"

As he continued to laugh, Crafty stared at him, her eye twitching in anger.

* * *

><p>Hefty and Smurfette were having a nice conversation near the mess hall when they noticed Jokey Smurf. He had one of his presents stuck around his neck with a dizzy look in his eyes as he stumbled away from the direction of Crafty's house.<p>

"You alright, Jokey?" Hefty asked.

"What happened, Jokey?" Smurfette inquired worriedly.

"That Smurfette has no sense of humor," he slurred, finally collapsing on the ground.

Hefty and Smurfette looked at each other and tried to contain their laughter. Hefty then picked up Jokey, slung him over his shoulder and took him over to Jokey's mushroom.

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that Smurf!" Crafty growled. Again, another knock at the door sounded throughout the mushroom.<p>

She silently groaned and opened the door to see a smiling Painter Smurf. He had a painting facing him and was obviously pleased with it.

"Hello, Crafty! Ah just vanted to stop by and-Oh!" His smile faded when he saw Crafty's face. "Oh. Ah see that Jokey haz given you one of hiz surprises."

She said nothing but nodded. She grabbed a nearby rag and wiped off her face.

"Sorry about the awkward introduction there, Painter. What brings you here?"

He smiled again and said, "Yes, Ah came by to show you my masterpizza!"

Painter flipped the painting over to show the landscape he attempted to paint earlier. He apparently used a new canvas since this one did not have a hole in it from Painter's fist.

"Very smurfy, Painter. I like it," Crafty stuck a thumb up in approving.

Painter grinned wider and said, "Ah thought you might! Zat es why Ah want you to have et!"

He held out the canvas for Crafty to take and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you, Painter. I'll find someplace special to hang it up."

Painter tilted his cap in farewell and ran off.

Crafty shut the door just in time to hear Baby's wail. She sighed and set the painting down to go and check on Baby. He was on his back in his crib, squirming and bawling worse than Weepy Smurf.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Baby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere any time soon," Crafty soothed rocking Baby in her arms.

Strangely enough, she was speaking the truth. She had only planned to stay until the SAD wore off, but with all the Smurfs being so nice and not to mention how they built her an entire mushroom for her, she thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to stick around. Just until she could remember again.

For the next hour, Crafty lay on her bed rocking Baby to keep him calm. Soon enough, even she felt herself getting tired as well. Just hearing Baby yawn was enough to knock her out cold.

True to the facts, Crafty's eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep still holding Baby. He yawned one more time and snuggled into her chest and fell asleep as well.

~1 hour later~

"Smurf's on! Come an' get it!" Greedy yelled ringing the dinner bell. He licked his lips in anticipation as many Smurfs ran to the mess hall to get their dinner.

As everyone was helping themselves, Papa observed that from his seat at the table, that neither Crafty nor Baby was present at any of the dinner tables. He looked all around, but didn't even see them coming to the mess hall, let alone being at the mess hall.

"Smurfette?" He asked as she finished her dinner early.

"Yes, Papa Smurf?"

"Would you be so kind as to smurf for Crafty and Baby? I don't see them anywhere."

"Of course, Papa! I'll go fetch them right now," Smurfette got up from her seat and went to search for the absent Smurfs.

She first went to Crafty's mushroom since she may not have known that the bell meant dinner was being served. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When it was completely silent, she knocked a little more loudly.

"Yoo-hoo! Crafty! Baby! It's time for dinner!"

Crafty gave no indication that she was in her home, but Smurfette decided to peek inside the mushroom just in case.

"Crafty? Baby?"

Smurfette opened the door slowly and quietly looked around. It seemed that there was no sign of life within the mushroom. That is, until she heard light breathing coming from her bedroom.

She poked her head through the doorway and saw the two Smurfs sound asleep on Crafty's bed.

Smurfette smiled as she silently walked towards the bed and shook Crafty's shoulder.

"Crafty. Oh, Crafty. Wake up," Smurfette coaxed.

Crafty winced and turned over groaning while pulling Baby closer into her embrace. H responded by rubbing his head against her, completely at peace. Smurfette now knew that Crafty and Baby did not want to get up just yet. She giggled and decided to leave the two be.

Smurfette made her way back to the mess hall to tell Papa Smurf about the two Smurfs. She was also going to make sure to get some food for Crafty and some milk and porridge for Baby.

~20 minutes later~

Baby yawned and opened his eyes. He stretched his limbs after having a nice nap and looked around. He was happy to see that Crafty was holding him so close. He giggled and cooed as he, again, grabbed Crafty's braid and yanked it. When she didn't wake up, he only yanked harder.

Crafty's eyes flew open and she yawned and stretched. She blinked away her tiredness as she sat up. She picked Baby up as she stood up off of the bed.

Somesmurf knocked on the door and Crafty rolled her eyes playfully. She went to answer the door and opened it to see Smurfette and Greedy. Both had food in their hands that Crafty assumed was for her and Baby.

Greedy held some porridge, a glass of milk and a slice of cake. Smurfette also had porridge and a bottle of milk.

"Hi, Crafty. Did you have a nice, long nap?" Greedy snickered. Smurfette glared at him yet he continued snicker.

Crafty smiled smugly, "I did actually. Did you enjoy those five pies?"

Greedy stopped and looked at her in fake hurt. He whined, "Aw, I'm hurt. I do not eat _that_ much."

"Yes you do, Greedy," Smurfette giggled as Crafty invited the two of them in. Baby reached out for the bottle of milk while squealing and squirming with excitement.

"Alright, Baby. I've got your bottle and your porridge," Smurfette calmed as Crafty handed Baby over to her. Baby took the bottle gratefully and let Smurfette feed him his milk. It actually surprised the both of them considering Baby was almost completely attached to Crafty's hip.

"So, I'm assuming that that's for me?" Crafty asked gesturing to the food in Greedy's arms.

"Mhmm. I had Greedy save you some food from dinner. You both were adorable when you were sleeping," Smurfette smiled.

"You be your smurf it is! I'm sorry I couldn't see you two like that. I bet even Grouchy would've actually smiled!" Greedy exclaimed setting the food on the table and handing her the porridge, which was still pretty warm.

"Grouchy? Was he the Smurf with that scowl on his face?"

"Yes, he is. He was one of the Smurfs that found you in the forest," Smurfette answered.

"Ah, so _he's_ the mystery Smurf. I knew I saw him before, but I just didn't smurf his name," Crafty replied nodding her head.

Smurfette and Greedy nodded in reply and Greedy noticed the gigantic book on the table near the door.

"Huh. I guess Brainy was here, too?" He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the book written by said author.

"Yes. He was," Crafty nodded. "But hey, at least this time he was nice. I didn't get that smurfy of a greeting from him when we first met."

"Brainy never did like strangers coming near the village," Smurfette stated as Greedy nodded in agreement.

Crafty thought for a moment. There was something that Brainy had said to her that really bothered her. She wondered if Greedy or Smurfette knew anything about it.

She shrugged, thinking that there'd be no harm in only asking about it.

"Speaking of Brainy," Crafty started taking a sip of her milk. "Would you two mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course, Crafty. What is it?" Smurfette asked taking a seat in one of the chairs. Greedy and Crafty followed suit and got more comfortable.

"Well, do either of you know who "Gargamel" is?"

At the mention of the name, both Smurfette and Greedy's eyes widened. They obviously knew the name, Crafty thought, but who exactly was he? And why did they look so afraid?

"Uh…Well…He's uh…He's a wizard," Greedy hesitated in going on.

"Okay. He's a wizard. Is he evil or something?"

Both of their eyes widened. How did she know that?

"What makes you smurf that, Crafty?" Smurfette asked.

"I just assumed so since Brainy kept calling me a "stray Smurfette" and he thought I was a spy of Gargamel's."

"Oh," they said simultaneously. Considering it was from Brainy, it made perfect sense.

"What does he do exactly?"

"Oh, you know. He tries to find our village, tries to make us into gold, and tries to cook and eat us. You know, the usual," Greedy replied almost nonchalantly. Almost as if it happened every other day, which it did.

"All of those "tries" tell me he isn't that good of a wizard if he hasn't gotten any good results," Crafty said raising an eyebrow.

Greedy shrugged and said, "Hey. He's captured a few of us at least once or twice, but we've managed to outsmurf him and his cat, Azrael."

"Impressive," Crafty nodded. "So, what do they look like? How will I know them when I see them?"

"Trust us, you'll know them when you smurf them, Crafty," Smurfette said. Greedy nodded with great agreement.

As if it didn't happen enough that day, another knock sounded throughout the mushroom.

Crafty rolled her eyes and said to the two, "At least I know now that life here won't be uneventful."

The two laughed as Crafty went to answer the door. She wasn't really surprised to see a Smurf. This Smurf was unfamiliar to her, but either he just saw a ghost or he was afraid because of what she did to Jokey. He was shaking like a leaf and he looked like he regretted ever knocking on the door.

"H-hello. A-are you C-Crafty?" He stuttered fearfully.

Crafty smiled and replied, "Yes, I am. Can I help you?"

"W-well…I-I w-wanted to ask if," he started as if he were becoming braver. Then he recoiled, "But, m-maybe I shouldn't."

Crafty frowned and asked, "What? What is it?"

"Well, c-can I c-come in?" he asked gesturing to the inside of her home.

She smiled again and stepped aside to let him in. He slowly entered the home, looking around as if some monster would pop up and bite his head off.

"Oh, hello Scardey. What're you doing here?" "Scardey" jumped at Smurfette's voice and looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Oh! H-hello, Smurfette. Hi, G-Greedy," Scardey muttered shyly.

He turned to Crafty and tried again, "Um…A-anyway, we-well…I saw you make that basket earlier and…well, I-I w-was wondering if m-maybe y-you c-could…s-show me how to make one…?"

Crafty grinned and said, "Of course! It would be smurfy to show you, Scardey!"

Scardey smiled shyly and stuttered, "R-Really? Yo-You mean it?"

"Sure I mean it!" Crafty wrapped an arm around his shoulders and she could still tell he was shaking violently no matter how hard he tried to keep it under control. "What do you say we go smurf some tools and get started?"

"O-Okay, Crafty."

"Care to join us?" Crafty asked Greedy and Smurfette. The both of them nodded and Baby squealed and stretched his arms out. Crafty chuckled and picked Baby up with her free arm.

With that, the four of them went off into the forest to collect the materials for the basket-making.


	6. Smurfed With You

**Hello, again! Thank you all for the nice reviews so far! So grateful, I think I'll answer a few of them right now!**

**Chloe- First of all, thank you so much. And don't worry about Gutsy. Frankly, the cannon wasn't supposed to be mentioned until this chapter...(glares at Smurfs)  
><strong>

**Crafty: Hey! It wasn't my idea! If I would've known that Gutsy would do that, I would've at leas done spoiler alert!**

**Gutsy: 'sides, it was a great time! Gotta do it again, sometime!**

**Anyway...**

**flowerpower71- I know! The thought of Baby and Crafty like that just went into my brain and I couldn't resist!**

**Crafty: Why bother explaining? The girl knows her stuff! I mean, really. Don't we look adorable together? (holds Baby up next to her face)**

**All: Awww!**

**Zinka17- Thank you for that encouraging comment. I'm not sure if this'll be the most popular, but I'll definitely do my best. Btw, there's someone who wants to say something.**

**(holds up a shaking blue bundle)**

**C'mon, Scardey. Zinka17 said you were sooo adorable and she loves you. What do we say?**

**Scardey: (blushes a deep purple) O-Oh! T-Thank you. I-I-I'm glad you love me.**

**Okay, disclaimer time!**

**Gutsy: We all belon' to Peyo! Okay, why do we even haf te do this anyway?**

**It's tradition, Gutsy. You don't boot out tradition.**

**Crafty: (sighs) I belong to frostforge44. Now let's start this already. I think these two are gonna start smurfing it out.**

A whole week has passed since Crafty joined the village. Ever since she had helped Scardey, Smurfette, and Greedy make baskets of their own, all of the Smurfs wanted their own. Some were requested by Greedy and Papa Smurf for Smurfberry collecting. Others were merely for their own personal use.

For example, Smurfette's basket was made for collecting flowers. Greedy's basket was…well, it was just an extra basket. The Smurf really appreciates his Smurfberries.

Surprisingly, it only took two days for the entire village to have their own personal and Smurfberry basket. It wasn't much of a problem, though. All of the Smurfs helped in bringing in the supplies to make the baskets so Crafty wouldn't have to do it all herself.

The next few days she spent on a design for a cannon. It wasn't for what they thought at first, she was creating it only to make getting to higher heights in a short amount of time.

It actually took some time to even get it approved by Papa, since he didn't feel it was exactly…safe. However, she assured him that nosmurf would have access to it until it was properly tested and all of the kinks were completely gone.

There was only one little problem. There was one Smurf and three Smurflings who were too impatient to wait that _long _for action.

"For the last time, the answer is no!" Crafty growled.

She and Baby were currently on the outskirts of the village, making the final adjustments to the Smurf Cannon, along with the pestering Smurfs. Baby was sitting next to Crafty's leg and currently playing with his rattle for entertainment until Crafty's work was done

"Aw, c'mon, lassie," Gutsy pleaded. "Just _one_ time?"

"No, Gutsy!" Crafty said firmly pointing at him with a wrench. Handy Smurf had graciously donated some tools to create her crafts. He thought it was a marvelous idea from the start and came as often as he could to help her improve it. "Besides, it was hard enough just to get Papa to let me build it. I'm not gonna smurf myself into trouble by letting one of you get hurt."

"Aww, but why not?" Snappy groaned. Crafty seemed to notice that they were especially eager to try it out, but she knew better.

"Snappy. Even _if_ this thing were tested, Papa wouldn't let you on here. Or you two, in fact. You're not old enough yet."

"Humph!" Snappy huffed crossing his arms. "Figures. All the adult Smurfs get ta do all the fun stuff."

Crafty shook her head amused and sat the wrench down and then reached for a screwdriver.

"Hey, Gutsy. Could you smurf me a favor and hold this thing steady. I need to adjust the spring."

"Oh, I don' know lassie. Ye did say dat de cannon isn' fer Smurfs like me yet," Gutsy smirked with Crafty knowing exactly what he wanted.

She sighed and leaned on the cannon with her elbow, "Alright. How about, the sooner you smurf this, the sooner it'll get done and _then_ you can try it out?"

Gutsy pretended to think about it, then shook his head and looked away. He knew he was going to win the battle one way or another, but playing hard to get seemed to be a good tactic.

Crafty rolled her eyes feeling playful and annoyed all at once, "Fine. You can be the very first to actually use it. The instant it is finished, you will be the first! Are you happy with that?"

Gutsy looked back at her approvingly and sighed dramatically, "Well…not what I was hopin' fer, but what de smurf? I'll take it."

He went to the back and held the cannon in place. Crafty smiled and went in the opening of the cannon to adjust the spring.

"No fair, Gutsy!" Slouchy complained crossing his arms. "How come she's letting you smurf it out first?"

Gutsy smirked and coolly replied, "I guess de lassie just couldn' resist me charm. I 'ave dat effect on dem, ye know?"

Crafty, hearing the whole thing, let out a dry laugh and countered, "That's right, Gutsy. You've made me completely swoon at the sight of you. Just one thing, though: What is it that's got _me_ so smurfed with _you_?"

Gutsy ginned and began, "Well, dere are my rugged good looks."

Crafty laughed and answered, "Okay. I'll give you that."

"Not te mention me impeccable strength."

"I've seen stronger," Crafty stated blandly.

Gutsy shrugged, "Maybe not as strong as Hefty. But definitely stronger den most of de other Smurfs."

"There you go," Crafty smiled, still having her concentration on her work. "Do you have anything else? You'd need more than that to impress me, Gutsy Smurf."

"Oh, playin' hard te get, eh?" Gutsy cheekily laughed. "Alright, give me a minute…"

"Is it me, or did we just get smurfed out of this conversation?" Nat asked the other two Smurflings.

"I'll say," Snappy grumbled leaning on the side of the cannon. Unknowingly, however, Snappy had pressed onto the button on the side of the cannon that activated it.

There was a noticeable click that caught everyone's attention, especially Crafty's, "Guys? What was that-"

The board inside released itself and launched Crafty right out of the cannon and into the air. The force of the impact had sent her flying to what seemed like the other side of the forest.

The four Smurfs had both hands over their mouths in shock at what just happened. They all looked at each other with wide eyes. Then Slouchy slapped Snappy over the head.

"What was that for?" Snappy snapped.

"You pushed the button!"

"By accident!"

Baby's bottom lip quivered as he saw that his new friend was gone and the Smurflings were yelling. Tears filled his eyes and he started to whimper before letting out a loud wail. All the Smurfs jumped at his crying fit. Gutsy scooped him up and bounced him, trying to calm him down.

"See what you did?" Slouchy shouted slapping Snappy over the head again.

"What did I do?"

Frankly, only Gutsy and Nat kept their heads. Both knew that arguing now would only waste the time they had to find Crafty. She could be hurt, eaten, or worse.

Gutsy finally growled in frustration, "Is this really the smurfin' time? C'mon! We've gotta find 'er!"

He took off running in the direction where Crafty may have landed with the Smurflings trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>Crafty was currently unconscious and the back of her overalls were caught on a thin branch. The branch shook as a creature walked onto it, but then stopped. Crafty groaned and winced as the movement made her feel dizzy and in pain.<p>

The creature leapt off of the branch and landed on the one next to it. It cautiously slid down the branch to get a better look at her. This creature was no ordinary creature. This was a Smurf. Wild Smurf was his name.

Wild tilted his head, for he never saw a new Smurfette. He occasionally stopped by the village and he knew about Smurfette and Sassette, but he never saw this Smurfette in his life.

He went in a little closer and chittered curiously. He leaned in and sniffed her. She definitely lived in the village, so she wasn't lost or alone. That, and she smelled a lot like Smurfberries and mint which was strange to him, but pleasant nonetheless.

Wild's ears perked as he heard footsteps coming his way. He leapt backwards and hid in the green of the tree.

"Confoundit, Azrael! Not a wretched Smurf all day! Not even their annoying squalls they call "songs"!" A scraggily bitter voice yelled in frustration.

Wild growled menacingly at the familiar voice. Gargamel. He was about to leave for home before he remembered the helpless Smurfette dangling from the tree branch. Maybe if Gargamel walked away without noticing her, then he could grab her and bring her back to the village.

The slouching "wizard" clothed in black stomped through the forest with his orange tabby cat walking at his side. Azrael rolled his green eyes skyward but kept them there. He had spotted Crafty, completely helpless and easy to capture.

"Rrrow! Mrreow!" Azreal meowed frantically gesturing his paw to the tree branch.

"Be quiet, you stupid feline!" Gargamel waved his hand in a dismissive fashion.

Azreal slapped a paw on his face and went to climb the tree. He carefully stepped onto the branch and snagged Crafty's overalls with his jaws and leapt to the ground, landing almost gracefully on his feet.

He trotted up next to his master and jumped and pawed at his robe to get his attention.

Gargamel let out a sigh and went to kick Azrael when he saw a little blue bundle in his teeth.

"Give me that, you hairball!" he hissed swiping the blue creature out of Azrael's mouth. He held it up closer to get a better look.

"Azreal! Do you know what this means?" he asked pointing a boney finger at the Smurfette.

"Mrow merrow?" Azreal stated blissfully licking his lips in anticipation.

"Exactly! I think I'm in the mood for a nice Smurfette Stew tonight!" Gargamel cackled as he threw Crafty into a cloth sack and walked triumphantly back to his hovel with Azreal following him at an eager pace.

Wild jumped to the branch Crafty was previously on and chittered frantically. Crafty was in deep trouble and he needed to get help and soon! He jumped from tree to tree, calling for the anysmurf that could possibly be nearby.

* * *

><p>"Lassie! Lassie, where're you?" Gutsy shouted. It had been nearly twenty minutes since they left to go look for her and they couldn't find a single trace of where she could've possibly landed.<p>

It was actually the first time he could think clearly since Baby had cried himself to sleep. Baby must've really taken a big liking to Crafty if he really wouldn't stop crying because of that.

"Crafty! Oh, Crafty!" The Smurflings called worriedly.

There was a loud chirp, then a thud and then leaves flying in the air next to the small group. The snapped their heads in the direction of the noise.

Wild's head poked up from the vegetation and shook his head to shake the dizziness.

"Hiya, Wild," Nat greeted. "What brings you here?"

Wild looked at them fearfully and chittered frantically, waving his arms while jumping up and down.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wild, calm down! Say it slowly."

Wild took a deep breath, then twittered a bit more slow and calm.

"Wild says Gargamel took a Smurf!" Nat exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Which one, lad?" Gutsy asked.

Wild chattered again and Nat gasped in horror, "It's Crafty!"

"What!" They all gasped. Wild cooed dreadfully and nodded his head.

They four of them knew that something was wrong. Even if that were her first encounter with Gargamel and Azreal, she would be able to outsmart them in no time flat. Something terrible must've happened.

"C'mon, then! We don't have much time!" Gutsy growled, now running in the direction of Gargamel's hovel. Wild ran on all fours after him and the Smurflings also running after them.

* * *

><p>Crafty groaned as she opened her eyes to find herself in a cage. It was wooden and was locked with a metal lock. She looked around her and saw a multitude of things.<p>

A cauldron over an open fire, which looked like it was boiling for a reason. Shelves with books stood all around along with what looked like magical items. Not to mention that there were various items that looked a lot like traps. But traps for what?

Suddenly, an evil furry face seemed to drop down from out of nowhere. Crafty screamed and jumped back, resulting in her slamming her head back on the bars. Crafty winced and grabbed the back of her head.

"Ah, so I see you're awake, my little Smurfette," she heard a malicious and scraggily voice drawled.

Crafty looked up to see a human man. He was nearly bald and clothed in a black robe along with having a nose the actual size of her cannon.

Her face suddenly twisted into one of indignity and anger, "Okay, I don't know who you think you are, but you better let me out before you get smurfed!"

He cackled and the cat seemed to laugh as well.

"Do you hear that, Azreal? She thinks she's in charge of this situation when she's the one in the cage! Hahaha!"

"Mrroww! Mrrooroow!" Azreal crooned.

_Azreal? _Crafty thought. She looked up at the wizard and lifted an eyebrow.

"Gargamel?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me? Well, yes. I'm the great and powerful wizard, Gargamel!" Gargamel exclaimed throwing his arms in the air in a dramatic fashion. "And now, I know you'll be perfect for my Smurfette & Vegetable Stew!"

Crafty rolled her eyes along with Azreal, but unlike him, Crafty noticed something off to the side. It was a Smurf, but no Smurf she'd ever seen before. He looked like he just came out of the jungle. He wore a leafy Smurf hat and a loin cloth instead of pants which she thought was strange, but definitely unique.

He appeared to be peering in the window intently, as if he were looking for something. When he caught a glimpse of her, he smiled and jumped up and down, pointing at her as if someone were there.

A familiar Smurf poked his head from below and grinned as he hopped onto the windowsill with a white and blue bundle in his arms.

_Gutsy!_ Crafty thought happily. _And the Smurflings, too!_

Snappy, Nat, and Slouchy stood close to Gutsy as he whispered something to them, most likely a plan, she hoped. He looked her dead in the eye and put a finger to his lips. She nodded in understanding and looked away so she wouldn't give them away.

Gargamel was currently cutting some carrots to throw into the cauldron. Azreal lay down next to the cage and kept an eye on his future dinner.

A twig hit him on the side of his face and he looked up annoyed to see Gutsy, tauntingly lifting the back of his kilt up and shaking his tail at him. Azreal's ears flattened and his eyes narrowed as he aimed himself at him.

Gutsy jumped to the floor and ran all around with Azreal snarling and swatting at him.

"Psst!"

Crafty's head snapped at the sound and saw the Smurflings and the mystery Smurf. He held the key and chittered angrily as he tried to get it to fit right in the hole. Finally, after minutes of twisting and pushing, the lock snapped open and so did the cage door.

Unfortunately, it was loud enough for all to hear.

"Azreal! You stupid cat! Quit playing around and get those SMURFS!" Gargamel bellowed.

"Let's smurf outta here!" Snappy shouted, running with Baby in his arms towards the window with the other Smurfs.

Crafty was the last to come out, but in doing so, she noticed that Gutsy wasn't with their group. She looked back to see him slowly tiring, but Azreal barely even breaking a sweat. It looked like he really needed help and now!

She saw a set of potion flasks to her right and got an idea. She whistled loudly to get Gutsy's attention. He looked up and saw her frantically gesturing for him to come over to her. He had no idea if she had a plan or not, but the point was she was safe and they can go.

He ran for the table to climb up on to get to the window. Azreal followed but jumped back at glass breaking at his feet. He looked up and was surprised to see that Crafty pushing all of the potion flasks down to the ground. Azreal had to keep jumping back to avoid getting cut or getting hit.

"Phew!" Crafty gasped as she went and jumped out the window and ran to the other Smurfs, who were waiting at the edge of the forest. She stopped and grabbed her knees and panted to catch her breath.

Snappy went and handed Baby over to Crafty. Baby cooed and hugged Crafty's braid as she laughed happily.

From his hovel, they could hear Gargamel furiously yelled, "Doooh! I hate those wretched Smurfs! Especially that pestering Smurfette! I'll destroy them all if it's the last thing I do!"

The small group burst out laughing so hard that tears actually threatened to drop from their eyes.

"Crafty! I almost forgot! This is Wild! He helped us find you!" Nat pointed to the mystery Smurf. At the sound of his name, Wild stopped laughing and went up to Crafty.

"Well, it's smurfy to meet you, Wild," Crafty smiled.

Wild howled with delight and licked Crafty's face. She giggled as Wild hugged her tightly.

"Wow. Is he usually this friendly?" She laughed.

"Actually, he isn't," Slouchy responded.

Chittering could be heard from the tree above them and they all looked up to see a squirrel waving down at them. Wild chattered excitedly and scurried up the tree to his friend. He waved down at the Smurfs and ran through the treetops with his companion.

"Well," Gutsy cleared his throat. "We should smurf back to de village. Everyone's probly worryn' about us."

They all nodded in agreement. As the Smurflings walked ahead, Gutsy and Crafty decided to take their time and have a little chat.

"So, er, were you…um…hurt when ye landed, lass?" Gutsy asked sincerely concerned.

Crafty shrugged, "I wouldn't know. First I was in the air, next thing I smurfed, I was in the cage with the sorry excuse for a wizard."

Gutsy chuckled and remarked, "I know. He's never been too good wit' de "keepin' us captured" part of de capturin'."

She laughed and nodded in agreement. The two walked in silence for a few moments before she stated, "You still smurf me one. You know that, right?"

Gutsy frowned and raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"You smurf me one. You didn't and now you do. Get the smurf?"

He obviously didn't get it, so she explained it slowly, "I hit you with the tree branch," she gestured to his forehead. "That time I smurfed you one."

Gutsy nodded.

"You helped me out back there, then we were even. But, I saved your tail from Azreal. So, now you smurf me one."

She grinned in triumph as she walked ahead, leaving him stunned.

Crafty turned back and slyly smirked, "Oh, and by the way? I think that's what's got me smurfed with you. You look cute when you're confused."

She giggled as she ran ahead towards the village. Gutsy stood there for a good ten seconds with his whole face a violet color before shaking his head and went to catch up with her.


	7. Hummer

**Hello, viewers! I'm sorry to say that our little blue friends are not here today. But they will be here in the next chapter disclaimer, and I do have a reason for this. I have some news to share with you all that they can't hear about. Understood? Good. Let's get started by first answering some reviews.**

**flowerpower71- First of all, thank you for recommending my story on your "Questions" story. I think I'll wait for you to catch up on your questions before asking more. Btw, love your stories. Can't wait for you to upload. Second, you're right. We're not even close to seeing the last of the Smurf-cannon.**

**Chloe- I know. Crafty is the best sweet talking Smurfette you'll ever meet. As for Gutsy...well...I'll get to that in a minute. But yes, she sure showed Gargamel and Azrael a thing or two!**

**Okay, now for some "good news, bad news". Sorta, anyway.**

**Alright. Bad news: I'm sorry to all of you about this, but I don't want keep the suspense up any longer. This story will have very little romance in it. There will definitely be romance, but not that much.**

**But, the good news: This is only the first of many stories to be written. There will be big time romance in the sequel. It is under development, but I'll let you guys know when I'll be posting it!**

**More good news: Yes, I did include Doctor, Narrator and Crazy for a reason. I want to have Crafty have a special bond with all of them. And I mean ALL of them. So, throughout this story and the stories to come, I will include each and every Smurf. In fact, there's one in this chapter right now. Not to mention a new OC that'll have a special role in the village.**

**Also, I need to smurf you all a secret. (looks around to see if anysmurf is listening)**

**It is true that Crafty and Gutsy will get together. But they don't know it. I'm trying to get them to like each other, but I think nature is taking its course quite nicely. They're not quite "in love," but I think there's something there.  
><strong>

**Okay, now for the disclaimer!**

**I only own Crafty and the new OC. The Smurfs belong to Peyo. Enjoy the new chapter!**

"Could you just set it right there, Hefty?" Crafty asked.

"No problem," Hefty said barely breaking a sweat as he set down the newly improved cannon in an open space in the forest not too far from the village. She was proud to say that now was the time for testing.

It had been about two days since the last incident with the cannon. She was sure to lower the strength and force from then on and to not let the Smurflings near it when it's being used.

"So, when's this thing gonna be ready for smurfing, Crafty? I'm dying to see how strong this thing is!"

"Trust me. I felt it the first time," Crafty stated rubbing the back of her head. "I don't want to go back."

"Anyway, I'm having Wooly spare some extra wool to use as testing dummies. So, if all goes well today, I can have this smurfing in no time at all."

"Well, then what're we all waitin' fer?" A voice called from the side in a Texan-accent.

Wooly was carrying at least six bagfuls of wool from the looks of it. Yes, Wooly did say he would let Crafty use the extra wool, but he wanted them in bags to keep it clean. He always did like to have extra wool just in case they needed it for winter.

Frankly, she didn't even know why it was so important. Then again, she didn't really know how cold it can really get in the winter time in the village.

"Here ya go then, Crafty. Just don't smurf'em dirty, now. Gotta have'em good an' clean, ya hear?"

"Will do, Wooly! And thanks again! I'll bring it right back to you when I'm finished!"

Wooly tipped his wooly, cowboy-like hat in farewell and sauntered off. Crafty took the first bag and shoved it into the cannon.

She let out a loud whistle and shouted, "Is the target ready, Wild?"

Wild scurried out onto the tree branch and hung a large, round target onto it. He tied and tested the strength of the rope. He squawked sticking up a thumb, indicating it was ready.

Crafty grinned in excitement. She got behind the cannon and aimed right for the middle of the target. She slammed her palm right on the button and the wooly dummy was sent flying at the target. The tree branch and Wild shook as the target wobbled at the impact of the dummy.

"Yes!" Crafty threw a fist in the air in triumph. There was a round of applause from the Smurfs that decided to view it as a show.

"Whew, howdy! That there was the best shootin' I ever did see in all my years!" Wooly hollered throwing his hat in the air, then having it land perfectly back on his head.

"Hehe. Yes, I will admit that this invention of yours is one smurfy idea, Crafty," Papa Smurf said.

"Thank you, Papa. I think I should adjust it, though. Just so we can get a better idea of what to expect with a real Smurf."

She tuned it up to shot at only half the force as it was a few days ago. She threw in another dummy and motioned for Wild to get ready. She got it in the same position and fired.

"Okay, I guess for Smurfs, I need to aim a little lower," Crafty muttered as the wooly dummy flew over wild and the target and into the forest.

Wooly stood there open-mouthed and wide-eyed in shock and dismay. That was his biggest bag of wool. Crafty noticed this and reassured, "Don't worry, Wooly. I'll go get!"

Crafty went to get the dummy before yelling back, "Just make sure nosmurf goes near that cannon!"

* * *

><p>She ran through the wood but was still cautious as she did it. She didn't want to get caught by that washed-up wizard again, or that nasty cat of his.<p>

She felt her braid being pulled on by, who else, Baby Smurf. Crafty thought that since the last few times, she would need both of her hands to work. But it wouldn't work with having to hold Baby all the time, so she made little backpack so Baby could be comfortable. This, again, is an actual invention of hers that the whole village was impressed with.

Crafty laughed as Baby giggled and hugged her braid. She always figured now Baby only tugged on her braid so he would get her attention.

She peered around as she jumped over large tree roots and ducked under tree branches. After a few more minutes of searching, she finally found the bag of wool snagged on a tree trunk just low enough for her to reach.

As she went to reach for it, there was a frantic chirping sound followed by a hollow thud. Crafty looked around but saw nothing at all. She went back to grab the bag when there it was again. The chirping was accompanied by a fluttering of wings before the thud came again.

Crafty then realized it was coming from right above her. She looked up to see a wooden cage, much like the one she was trapped in only days ago, erratically swinging side-to-side and hitting the tree. The creature inside was obviously distressed and it sounded like it had trouble flying.

"Okay, how am I going to get that cage down here? I can't let it drop. The bird in there might get hurt."

A loud chitter sounded from above. Crafty smiled as she knew that chitter anywhere.

"Wild!" Crafty shouted to the feral Smurf in the tree above. "Can you see if you can open up the cage?"

Wild saluted and jumped down onto the top of the cage, which seemed to startle the bird since the fluttering increased along with the chirping. Wild gently chittered and cooed to the bird to calm him or her down. It seemed to work and Wild searched for a way to open up the cage. The bird chirped, as if talking to Wild, and he went to the bottom of the cage where there was a sort of latch. He pulled it out of its place, but in doing so, the whole bottom of the cage fell and so did the bird.

The bird hurriedly flapped one of its wings, trying to get airborne. Crafty thought that its other wing must be broken. She flung herself under the bird and caught it before it hit the ground.

Crafty sighed in relief as the bird gasped for air and Wild scurried down from the tree. Crafty set the bird down gently to get a better look at it. It had bright green feathers with red feathers covering the top part of its chest and white covering the bottom. One of its wings were spread out and the other was tucked in, so it definitely was injured.

It looked up at the both of them fearfully with its brown eyes darting back and forth between the two. Crafty carefully picked up the bird and steadied it.

"Wild? Can you grab the wool? We need to get this hummingbird back to the village."

Wild nodded and snatched the wool into his teeth. Crafty nodded back and started running back towards the village but was sure not to bounce the hummingbird too much. Wild ran on all fours after her.

* * *

><p>"Golly, Papa Smurf. It's been a while since Crafty left," Clumsy stated. The other Smurfs stuck around, waiting for Crafty to return with the wool.<p>

"I know, Clumsy," Papa ran a hand down his beard in worry. "Perhaps we should send some Smurfs the smurf her-"

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!"

The other Smurfs jumped at the sound of Crafty's voice being so panicky. A chittering mimicking her voice indicated that Wild was with her. Crafty ran into the clearing with the hummingbird in her arms and Wild running with the bag of wool in his arms.

"Great Smurfs! What happened?" Papa gasped at the injured bird in her arms.

"I found this hummingbird trapped in one of Gargamel's traps! I think it has a broken wing!"

"I hate Gargamel's traps!" Grouchy complained. "And broken wings!"

Nat and the Smurflings approached the bird with a warm smile.

"Hello," Nat greeted. "I'm Nat. What's your name?"

The hummingbird chirped nervously.

"He says his name is Hummer," The bird chirped again in a more calm manner. "He also says thanks for getting him out of that cage, Crafty and Wild."

"You're welcome, Hummer," Crafty smiled. Wild bowed and chirped back a "you're welcome" as well.

"Well, I'm sure Hummer would appreciate it if we smurf him over to Doctor to get that wing of his fixed, wouldn't you?" Papa asked kindly.

Hummer nodded solemnly and let Crafty carry him over to Doctor's mushroom with the other Smurfs following.

Wild went over and handed the bag of wool over to Wooly and chittered a goodbye before running off to catch up with the others.

Wooly frowned as he felt the wool to be wet. He then shouted, "Wild, you no-good Smurf! You had my wool in your mouth, didn't you?"

Wooly grunted in anger and dragged his wool back to his mushroom, grumbling to himself along the way.

* * *

><p>"So, Doctor. How long will it be before Hummer is able to fly again?" Papa asked as Doctor finished wrapping the gauze around Hummer's wing.<p>

"Well, it wasn't that bad of a break. So, I'd say about a week or two."

Hummer hung his head in dismay. Crafty comfortably patted his back.

"It's alright, Hummer. I promise we'll help you any way we can. Right, Smurfs?"

There were nods and a series of "of course" and "yup." Crafty smiled at him and looked back at Doctor.

"So, what should we do?"

"For one thing, I would start by building him a nest. A bed for Smurfs isn't going to do it."

"I'll get Handy. I'll need his help with this one," Crafty ran out of the mushroom to look for Handy.

"Grouchy, Wild, Smurflings. Why don't you go help Crafty and Handy? I'm sure you'll do an excellent job in making our guest feel more smurfily at home," Papa suggested.

"Of course we'll help!" Nat exclaimed. He turned to Hummer and excitedly said, "Don't worry, Hummer. We'll smurf you the best nest ever!"

Hummer tilted his head, but nodded. He had no idea what kind of things they meant when they said "smurf" for those things.

"I hate smurfing the best nest ever!" Grouchy complained. Then he muttered, "But I'll help, anyway."

Wild chattered and chirped as he ran out of the house to chase after Crafty. The Smurflings and Grouchy followed hastily behind him.

"Clumsy? Could you and Hefty take Hummer to Smurfette's house. I'm sure he'd love some food right about now. Who knows how long he was smurfed in that cage," Papa asked. Hummer nodded his head rapidly, obviously excited at the thought of eating something.

"Uh, but won't Hummer eat all the flowers?" Clumsy asked. He knew Smurfette wouldn't like it one bit if all her flowers were eaten.

"No, no, Clumsy," Papa chuckled. "Hummingbirds feed on the nectar from the flowers. It's actually quite smurfy for the hummingbirds _and_ the flowers to grow better."

"Like bees and butterflies, Papa?"

"Exactly. Now, get going you two. I'm sure Hummer's famished."

Hefty scooped up Hummer and went with Clumsy to Smurfette's house.

* * *

><p>"The nest should have plenty of soft grass in it!" Nat said settling in blades of grass to the resting nook of the deluxe nest complex for Hummer.<p>

The nest complex was coming along nicely. It was set up a bit high so Hummer could have a nice view. A ring was set up next to the resting nook so a bowl of water could be easy for him to access. A large, leafy umbrella was attached to the side so he can have some shade if he wanted to sleep, but there was a part of the nest where he can get some sunshine as well.

Since Crafty had found Hummer first, she took it upon herself to mainly care for him. So, she had it so the nest was built near her mushroom.

"Crafty? Why did you put steps like these on the nest?" Sassette asked pointing to the round, wooden steps that led up to the resting area.

"So that if Hummer ever needs to get down, he can just use the steps to get down without straining his wings."

"Hmm," Handy thought aloud. "I never thought about that. That's a smurfy idea, Crafty!"

"Aw, anysmurf could've thought of that, but thanks," Crafty bashfully said stepping up the ladder, placing the wooden water bowl onto the ring.

"Snappy, Slouchy, Grouchy? Could you three smurf some water from the well so we can fill this up?"

"I hate smurfing water from the well!" Grouchy started trudging toward the village well with an empty bucket in hand.

"Smurfaroo! Sure we can, Crafty!" Snappy started running for the well. Slouchy stayed in place until Snappy ran back and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the well.

"Alright," Crafty thought examining their work. "I think it's just about ready. But I think we need an expert's opinion. Wild? What do you think?"

Wild narrowed his eyes and observed the nest intently, something that the Smurfs saw him rarely do. He climbed up onto the resting nook and settled himself in it. He 'hmm'ed as he looked around and moved around.

Finally, he pounded his chest and purred in delight.

"Great! Then it looks like we're finished!" Handy dusted his hands onto his dark-blue overalls.

"We're back with the water!" Snappy called as he and Slouchy worked together to carry one bucket of water. Grouchy struggled with carrying two.

"Good. Could you smurf them up to me?" Crafty held out one hand while keeping the other on the leg of the ladder. Handy grabbed one from Grouchy and stepped up to hand it to her. Sassette and Nat went and held the ladder in place.

Crafty dropped one bucket-full into the bowl and went to grab the next one. Before she dumped this one, she asked, "Snappy? Could you and Slouchy have Hefty bring Hummer over here? I'm sure he wants to rest now."

Snappy grabbed Slouchy and ran off to find the strong Smurf and the injured hummingbird.

Wild hopped off of the nest, but not before politely dusting it off and fixing it up for Hummer.

Just moments later, the two Smurflings ran to them with Hefty carrying Hummer, Clumsy, and Smurfette trailing behind. Hummer's eyes widened at the nest that was built for him to live in.

"Gosh. You guys did a smurfy job! It's got everything!" Clumsy exclaimed starry-eyed.

"If it weren't for my mushroom, I'd probably want to live in that thing!" Hefty nodded impressed by the hard work of Crafty and his best friend.

"It's beautiful! I'm sure Hummer will love it!" Smurfette cooed.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Crafty gestured for Hummer to test out the new nest.

Hummer carefully jumped from Hefty's arms and hopped onto the steps. He cautiously stepped on each step, observing everything with curiosity. He jumped into the resting nook and padded his feet on the nesting. He fluttered his good wing and ruffled his feathers while letting out a loud chirp.

"Hummer likes it! He likes it!" Nat jumped up and down in excitement. The others cheered but then stopped instantly when Hummer scrunched his head inwards and closed his eyes.

"I think he wants to sleep," Handy whispered. "We should leave him to rest."

The others nodded in agreement and quietly walked away to let their newest guest recuperate.


	8. Recollection Expedition

**Gooood morning, fanfiction readers and reviewers! I'm here again with a new chapter of "Crafty Encounters"!**

**(loud applause and clapping)**

**You're all too kind! Anyway, thanks to all of the reviewers for their encouraging words****! I promise that I'll update a lot more often!**

**Wooly: Smurfnation! Just think of how many reviews we'll smurf when the other stories come out! We'll be smurfed to our eyeballs with'em!**

**Wild: (chitters, pounding his chest)**

**Nat? Translation?**

**Nat: He says that he wouldn't be surprised if it happened**.

**Anyway, this chapter may be a bit shorter than usually, but it's really really important! Disclaimer time**

**Wooly: We here belon' to Peyo.**

**And Crafty belongs to me, frostforge44!**

**Nat: Let's get this chapter over with, you Hickory Nuts!  
><strong>

Crafty woke up in the morning and did her usually routine: Went for a morning jog with Hefty while greeting fellow early-risers like Farmer and Vanity, got Baby out of his crib and got both ready for the day before breakfast. After all of that, she would go to check on Hummer like she did every day that week. It wouldn't be long before he would be able to fly again.

"How are we doing this morning, Hummer?" Crafty asked with Baby in arms.

Hummer softly cooed a "good morning" and beat his wing showing he was doing fine.

"Well, Baby and I are going to get some breakfast. Just smurf if you need anything," Crafty waved as she and Baby went off to the mess hall. Hummer only nodded and went for a sip of water. He had gotten used to the strange "smurf" language that his new and hospitable friends spoke.

On the contrary, he loved it here in the village. The Smurfs were friendly, the Smurflings provided good playtime, Smurfette gave him many flowers to eat out of every day, Doctor and Papa Smurf had given him many potions and treatments to help with his wing. But most of all, Hummer really felt confident about his stay because of the pep talk he got from a certain Smurf.

* * *

><p><em>It had only been yesterday since Hummer was freed from the prison set up by this "Gargamel" by these friendly Smurfs. Yet he couldn't help but feel what the Smurfs would call "unsmurfy". He had been able to fly all of his life, not once has he not being given the ability or opportunity. <em>

_He sat at the sunshine-filled area of the nest that had been built for him. He looked up at the sky and felt the yearning to fly again. So, he tried flapping one wing at first and once he got used to flapping, he tried the other one. He felt pain but didn't stop until he actually hovered. The pain became too much and he squawked as he fell back into the nesting._

"_Hummer!"_

_He felt the nest move as the Smurf made his way up the nest hastily. When he got up to the nest area, Hummer recognized this Smurf to be the one that carried him to food only yesterday. The one named Hefty Smurf._

"_Hummer! Are you alright, buddy?" Hefty asked lifting the hummingbird out of the nesting. Hummer mournfully chirped and nodded._

_Hefty sighed in relief and inquired, "What did you think you were smurfing? You're wing's not going to heal in only one day!"_

_Hummer huffed and tried flapping again, before squeaking in pain as he tucked in his injured wing._

"_See? But I think I know what's bugging you," Hefty pointed out._

_Hummer tilted his head in confusion._

"_You feel like you can't let something like a broken wing stop you from doing what you want to do most. Like how you want to fly again."_

_Hummer nodded slowly, wondering how the Smurf had known about his problem._

"_Believe me, I know, Hummer. I once had a broken leg and it lasted for like three months!"_

_Hummer's beak dropped. Three months? Hummer couldn't even imagine even having to sit still for more than three minutes or even three hours! How did he get through it?_

"_But you know what I did?" Hummer shook his head. "Well, Handy made me a "Wheelsmurfer," which helped me get around until my leg healed. And it's not like you're alone. It's like what Crafty said: All of us Smurfs are gonna help you in any way we can."_

_Hummer looked forward and over the village. All of the Smurfs seemed to love to lend a hand whether it be to each other or to other living creatures. The only thing was all they wanted in return was friendship. Not riches, food, or even land. Just friendship._

_Hummer shook his head as he heard Hefty continue, "And, hey. You've got one, two weeks tops before you can fly again. Be lucky that nothing worse smurfed you. You'll get through it."_

_Hefty winked and jumped down to the ground to continue with his chores. Hummer looked back up at the sky. He still yearned for the wind to blow through his feathers and to get food on his own. But it would have to wait. _

_He walked over to the shady part of the nest and curled up to rest his wing. It would only be a matter of time now. Who knows? Maybe he'll even like it here._

* * *

><p>"Crafty?" Crafty turned to the source of the voice as she went to grab her breakfast.<p>

She smiled as she replied, "Yes, Papa Smurf?"

"Would you mind smurfing with me back to my mushroom when you're finished with your breakfast? I have something important to talk with you about."

"Uh, sure. I'll come, Papa."

Papa smiled as he patted her cap, "Good. Enjoy your breakfast, my dear."

"Hmm," Crafty hummed to herself as she sat next to Baby's high chair. "Papa's never done this before. I wonder if I did something wrong."

"Hello, Cra-AACHOOO! ACHOOO! **AACCHOOOO**!...Hello, Crafty."

Crafty smiled and laughed silently as she recognized the sneeze of Sickly Smurf. The sick Smurf clothed with a scarf, mittens, and earmuffs along with his ordinary white pants and hat sat with his hot porridge across from Crafty. He shivered and sniffled as he took a sip of his hot food.

"How are you smurfing this morn-ACHOO! This morning?" Sickly said in his typically weak voice and his signature sneeze.

"Feeling smurfy as ever, Sickly. Still feeling under the weather?" Crafty remarked raising her eyebrow in a humorous manner.

"Oh, ha ha ha-ah-ah-ACHOO! ACHOOO!"

"Hi, Crafty! Hi, Sickly!" Smurfette greeted as she walked over along with Hefty, Vanity and Handy. All of them sat near each other at the table. Smurfette, Vanity and Sickly on one side and Hefty, Handy, and Crafty on the other.

All but Crafty and Sickly made friendly conversation as they ate their meals. Sickly was just usually quiet except for his constant sneezing. Crafty was only interested in getting out as soon as possible to see what Papa Smurf wanted to speak to her about.

"You're pretty-ACHOO!-pretty quiet, Crafty. Are you getting sick, too?" Sickly asked.

"Huh?" Crafty asked, not really paying attention, as she fed Baby his breakfast. "Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm just itching to get started on my day, that's all."

Sickly thought nothing of it and went back to his hot meal, hoping to soothe his headache and sore throat.

Only moments later were Baby and Crafty finished with their breakfast.

"Alright, I'll see you Smurfs later," Crafty said as she placed Baby in the front part of her holder and picked up her dishes to return to Greedy.

"Why done so early, Crafty?" Handy asked.

"Eh, Papa wants to talk with me. So I have to go, now. Bye," Crafty went to the kitchen and dropped off her dishes along with Baby's. She left the mess hall and went to the mushroom with a red roof and white spots to wait for Papa. Seeing as he wasn't there, she just sat in his lab and waited.

It was only a short wait before Papa Smurf came back to his home with Brainy trailing behind him. He obviously heard something important was going to happen, he wanted to be there.

"Ah, hello, Crafty. And hello to you too, Baby," Papa tickled Baby's belly causing him to squirm and giggle in delight.

"So, you wanted to speak to me about something, Papa?"

"Yes, Papa Smurf. Just what is this important piece of news you have to share. Perhaps I could assist with it?" Brainy asked hopefully.

"Actually, no Brainy. I've already smurfed all of the preparations needed," Papa said almost irritably.

Crafty tilted her head. _Preparations? Preparations for what?_

Papa cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, I was told when you were brought here that you had no recollection of where you came from or who you were, am I correct?"

"Oh, yes, Papa Smurf! In fact, I was the first to realize that Crafty had no idea of who she really-"

"Yes, it's true, Papa," Crafty snapped interrupting Brainy's current rant.

"Well, if that's the case, I have made a special potion to help you regain your memory."

Crafty's face brightened. "Really? Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf!"

Papa chuckled and continued, "Now, it should have an immediate effect on you, but it does have a serious side-effect: You will smurf unconsciousness for seven days. One whole week. It needs that time to help your memories return to you at a nice, slow pace."

_Seven whole days? What about Hummer? Who's gonna look after him?_

Papa noticed her distress and reasoned, "I'm only telling you this now, I know. But I won't make you smurf it now. Just come and see me when you wish to have this done, alright?"

Crafty smiled softly smiled and nodded. She stood and asked, "Could I just smurf a few minutes?"

Papa smiled back and nodded. Crafty left the mushroom and went to Hummer's nest. He was currently soaking in some sunshine and really enjoying it.

"Hummer?"

Hummer opened his eyes and looked down from his nest. He smiled as he saw it was Crafty and hopped down the steps to greet her with a one-winged hug. Crafty laughed and hugged him back, but then turned serious.

"Hummer. I know this is unexpected, but there's something I need to do, so I won't be able to care for you for the next seven days. Other Smurfs will help you if you need it, okay?"

Hummer looked confused, but could tell how serious Crafty was being and that she needed to do this task badly. So, he nodded with understanding in his eyes. She smiled at him and hugged him again. Baby felt left out, so he buried his head into Hummer's chest and babbled as he felt his feathers.

Crafty chuckled, "And even Baby will help, too, won't you Baby?"

Baby giggled and squeezed his feathers before letting go. Crafty patted Hummer on his beak before turning to go back to Papa's mushroom.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Papa. I'm all ready to go," Crafty said getting comfortable in her bed. Papa had suggested Crafty to lie in bed since the potion he was to give her would be immediate.<p>

Papa held out the potion flask filled with a glowing, green liquid. Crafty took it in her hands and stared at it for a minute then looked over at Papa and Brainy. She took a deep breath and took the potion down her throat in only three gulps.

Crafty nearly spat the potion out of her mouth but swallowed all of it, letting out a disgusted sound afterwards.

Papa chuckled, "I may have forgotten to mention that while its magic is very powerful, so is its taste. Hehe."

Before Crafty could even let out a complaint, she felt her body completely relax and her eyes become extremely heavy. She let out a loud yawn and laid her head back into the pillow.

Papa patted her arm comfortably and said, "We'll be right here when you wake up, Crafty. Just let the potion run its course."

Crafty couldn't even nod or give any inkling that she heard him. Her strength was just draining too fast. Her world went entirely dark before she even knew it.

* * *

><p>"Harmony? Could you please gather the Smurfs for an announcement?"<p>

"Sure, Papa Smurf!" Harmony then blew his horn, and very off-key, anysmurf might add. Everyone would envy Crafty who was too out of it to even hear Harmony's music, even if it was any good.

In only minutes, all of the Smurfs were gathered in the center of the village, muttering to themselves as they waited for Papa to make his announcement.

"Attention, my little Smurfs!"

The crowd died down as Papa spoke up to give his news.

"Now, you all know that Crafty has been looking after Hummer for the past week, am I correct?"

There were enthusiastic agreements throughout the crowd as they nodded yes.

"Well, I'm afraid that Crafty will be unable to smurf for Hummer for the next few days, so we must smurf to his needs when it is necessary. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Papa Smurf!" The Smurfs complied.

"Uh, Papa Smurf? Why can't Crafty care for Hummer anymore?" Clumsy asked curiously.

Papa hesitated. He didn't want to have his village in a panic, but he couldn't lie to his little Smurfs.

"Well, Clumsy. Crafty is unable to do many things for the time being. But-"

"W-Why? I-Is Crafty h-h-hurt?" Scaredy asked fearfully.

"Crafty's hurt?" The other Smurf's shouted in shock and horror.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Did she smurf?"

"QUIET!" Papa shouted, silencing the crowd and all of their questions. "Crafty is currently regaining her memory. But the potion I have given her will have her completely asleep for one week. She is not hurt in any way at all."

"Oh!" The Smurfs echoed in understanding.

"So, what do we do, Papa Smurf? About Crafty, I mean?" Handy asked.

"We'll have to care for both her and Hummer for the rest of the week. I have selected Smurfs to watch over Crafty until the week is through."

"Wait, if she's going to be asleep the whole time, why do we need to watch her? Nothing's gonna smurf her!" Grouchy complained.

"Because, Baby is still attached to her. He will not want to leave that mushroom. Therefore, we must take turns staying there and take care of her. Also, the potion I gave her is very powerful and unpredictable. I can't be there the whole time if something goes unsmurfy. If anything happens with her, I'll need someone to smurf me right away. Understand?"

All of the Smurfs nodded.

"Good, I have the list of Smurfs to watch over her all of this week. Your shifts will be the same every day."

Papa placed the list on his door for all of the Smurfs to see.

_1:00 PM/AM – Handy_

_2:00 PM/AM – Hefty _

_3:00 PM/AM – Grouchy_

_4:00 PM/AM – Gutsy_

_5:00 PM/AM – Smurfette_

_6:00 PM/AM – Vanity_

_7:00 PM/AM – Brainy_

_8:00 PM/AM – Lazy_

_9:00 PM/AM – Clumsy_

_10:00 PM/AM – Doctor_

_11:00 PM/AM – Tracker_

"Remember, my little Smurfs. Neither Crafty nor Baby must not be left alone for one minute."

"Yes, Papa Smurf!"

"Oh! And it looks like it's my shift!" Tracker started making his way to Crafty's home."

"Oh, and I should bring some more flowers for Hummer!" Smurfette said slinging her flower gathering basket over her shoulder and went into the forest.

"Alright, my little Smurfs! Let's all have a smurfy day today!"


	9. Hummer the Heroic

**Hi, hi everyone! Another awesome update from yours truly! Now, just a** **tiny spoiler alert: This chapter mainly focuses on Crafty, Baby and Hummer. Big things happen in this chapter, so be sure to read it well! **

**Papa: Yes, it will be one worth smurfing for, isn't it my little Smurfs?**

**All: Yes, Papa!**

**Grouchy: I hate smurfing for updates!**

**Of course you do, Grouchy. Who doesn't?...Huh. I guess that's _one_ thing we can all agree we hate.**

**All: You can smurf that again.**

**Disclaimer time! **

**Grouchy: We belong to Peyo...But I hate it very, very much!**

**Hummer: Chirp. Chirp chirp chirp squeak.**

**Nat: Hummer says that he and Crafty belong to frostforge44.**

**Papa: Enjoy the new chapter, everysmurf!**

Four days had passed since the recollection potion had made her immobilized. The Smurfs that had taken their shifts had tried to do things to make her more comfortable even if she didn't know it.

Tracker had sniffed out some truffles so Greedy could start in making a special dish for when she woke up. Smurfette and Vanity decorated her home, giving it a little bit more of a delicate, feminine touch. Handy and Hefty had gotten started on building some of the inventions she had on the various blueprints she had in her workshop.

Baby had spent most of his time sitting on Crafty's stomach and playing with her braid. He would sometimes get frustrated when she wouldn't look at him and would even cry. The Smurf present would have a hard time getting him to calm down, but he usually got over it when he went to squeeze her nose. All of the other Smurfs knew that was another thing he liked to do to Crafty.

The Smurflings, Smurfette and Wild had taken it upon themselves to be Hummer's caretakers. Each and every day, Wild would bring more and more leaves and such to make him feel more at home. Nat and Sassette helped groom his feathers since he couldn't with his broken wing. Snappy and Slouchy brought him fresh water every morning and Smurfette was sure to bring Hummer many flowers for him to eat out of.

Yes, it was much easier than expected to care for Hummer, Crafty, and Baby. Everything was going quite smoothly.

Until two days later. On the seventh day and it was only hours away until Crafty would wake from her slumber…

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid…" Grouchy grumbled. It wasn't even half way through his shift and he just wanted to leave. It was completely boring just sitting there doing nothing!<p>

Grouchy suddenly brightened as an idea started forming in his mind.

"Papa said I couldn't leave them alone. He never said I couldn't take them outside."

Grouchy put on the backpack and placed Baby on his back and lifted Crafty into his arms and grunted as he made his way out of the mushroom. He looked around to see if there was anysmurf watching.

The only ones that could possibly catch him were the Smurflings and Wild since they were watching over Hummer. He, however, saw them napping in Hummer's nest, so he was safe to leave. He sighed in relief and then went to take the two Smurfs just outside the village.

"Ah, this is nice," Grouchy sighed sitting against a tree next to Crafty as he held Baby on his lap. The day was beautiful and there was no sign of anything bad happening.

Grouchy noticed by the position of the sun that his shift was almost over. He needed to get Crafty and Baby back before anyone noticed. He lifted Crafty and Baby up and went to bring them back to her mushroom.

However, a hidden trip wire hid itself from Grouchy. When he stepped on it, a wooden cage, much like what captured Hummer, crashed down around them and shot them up in the air.

Grouchy groaned and rubbed his head. He looked around and saw their current situation.

_Great. I'm trapped in a tree with nosmurf that can help me. The others will know I smurfed Crafty and Baby out of the mushroom. They'll know I got us trapped up here, and if they don't get us down before Gargamel finds us, we'll be as good as smurfed._

"I hate this so much!" Grouchy growled crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>Gutsy strolled by Crafty's mushroom to relieve Grouchy of his shift early and knocked on the door and waited. He raised an eyebrow when there was no answer and knocked more loudly on the door. He frowned when there was, again, no answer. He growled in impatience and just let himself in.<p>

"Grouchy?" Gutsy called. He looked around and listened, but heard no life of any kind in the mushroom at all.

"Grouchy? Baby? Lassie?" He called out entering the bedroom. His eyes widened as he saw the room to be empty. Not even Baby was in his crib nor Crafty sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Gutsy ran out of the mushroom and looked all around for the three missing Smurfs. He saw that after minutes of running through the village that they were nowhere to be seen. So, he went to the forest.

"Grouchy! When I smurf my hands on ye-"

"You'll what? Anything's better than being smurfed up here!"

Gutsy jumped as he heard Grouchy's voice but saw no Grouchy Smurf. He looked all around him but didn't see Grouchy or anysmurf for that matter.

"I said up here!"

Gutsy looked straight up to see a wooden cage. He also saw a blue arm waving frantically from out of it. He stepped backwards to get a better view and it was indeed Grouchy Smurf.

"Grouchy!" Gutsy snickered. "How'd ye smurf yerself all de way up there?"

"Uh…I wanted Baby and Crafty to get some fresh air and got caught up in our fun…?" Grouchy nervously answered trying to make it sound innocent.

Gutsy frowned, "Wait! Ye mean they're up dere wit' you? What were ye smurfin', ye numptie!"

"I know, I know. I'm stupid, it was wrong, I know! Just get us down from here!"

Gutsy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fine. I'll be back wit' some help. Don' smurf anywhere, now!"

"Like we have a choice!" Grouchy grumbled.

* * *

><p>Gutsy went to find Wild and the Smurflings near Hummer's nest. Wild was the only one who could go up a tree that high. If he could get Hummer out of that cage once, he can do it again.<p>

"Psst! Smurfs!" Gutsy whispered loudly to get their attention.

The six of them turned their heads and smiled.

Wild chittered in greeting and Nat asked, "Hiya, Gutsy! Aren't you supposed to be watching Crafty?"

"No time fer dat, lad! We need to go, now!" Gutsy ordered. The Smurflings and Wild looked at each other as Hummer jumped onto Wild's shoulders. They only shrugged and followed Gutsy as he led the six of them to where the cage was hanging.

"Hey! What took you so long? I hate being up this high!" Grouchy complained as they all looked up at the dangling cage.

"C'mon, lads! Let's get'em!" Gutsy started running for the tree the cage was hanging onto.

"Gutsy! Wait!" Nat shouted grabbing Gutsy's hand to stop him. Gutsy stopped and gestured with his hands, "What?"

Nat pointed up to the branch where the cage was being held. It was extraordinarily thin and it looked close to breaking. They wouldn't be able to save them if that branch broke.

"Crackling Cave Bats! What do we do?" Sassette called out worriedly.

Hummer thought for a moment before his face brightened up. He chirped enthusiastically to Nat and he gasped in fear.

"Hummer says he wants to try to get them out! But why?"

Hummer chirped more determinedly and pointed up to the thin branch.

"That is true…" Nat thought out loud.

"What? What is it, Nat?" Snappy asked.

"Hummer said he's the only one light enough to let those three out without breaking the branch. Maybe he should do it."

Gutsy thought for a moment about this. Their only problem was once the cage was opened from the bottom like the last time. But it was inevitable. Hummer going up there was their only hope of getting the three of them down safely.

Gutsy's shoulders slumped as he sighed in defeat, "Alright. Let's give et a try."

Hummer chirped and Wild chittered back to him and began to climb the tree.

"Be careful, guys!" Sassette called up.

When Wild and Hummer reached the top of the tree, he jumped off of Wild's shoulders and slowly slid onto the thin branch. It shook slightly and all the Smurfs held their breath. The branch shook only a little but didn't break any more. Hummer slid the rest of the way to the cage, climbed down it slowly to the bottom where he remembered Wild to have freed him the last time.

Hummer looked down below to see the others getting ready to catch the trapped Smurfs. His foot hooked onto the latch and pulled at it, releasing the floor to the cage.

Grouchy yelped as he, Crafty, and Baby Smurf fell out of the cage and were free-falling to the ground.

In an act of instinct, Hummer dove down the creatures in need and latched onto the arms of Grouchy, who was holding both Crafty and Baby to keep them together. He opened up his wings and began to flap at a blinding pace. The gauze on his broken wing tore off and fell to the forest floor.

In an instant, Grouchy started to notice, their fall was slowing down greatly. It wasn't stopping, but it was definitely slowing down. Finally, with all of Hummer's might, the three Smurfs hovered just above the Smurfs who were to catch them. All of them stared up with amazement at Hummer's strength, and not to mention that his wing was perfectly healed.

Hummer squeaked as he let go of the Smurfs for the ones below to catch. Gutsy caught Crafty into his arms, Snappy and Slouchy caught Baby with both arms, and Grouchy…well, nosmurf caught him.

"Gee, thanks guys. Nice to see that I have such good, smurfy friends!" Grouchy grumbled spitting out dirt and dusting himself off.

"Eh, no problem, Grouchy. But ye did deserve et."

"How did I deserve that?" Grouchy yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Ye brought dem out 'ere in de first place. Ye deserved to eat dirt," Gutsy laughed along with the Smurflings and Hummer.

Suddenly, Gutsy felt Crafty stirring in his arms. He looked down to see here tossing her head side to side and silently groaning.

Crafty felt herself being held in strong arms when she felt her consciousness coming back to her. Her eyes parted slightly, but shut as there was too much light. She tried again, doing it a little more slowly, and let her eyes adjust to the light.

The light dimmed down and she saw the grinning, familiar face of Gutsy Smurf. She looked around her and saw the Smurflings, Baby, Wild, Hummer, and a mysteriously dirty Grouchy. What confused her was the last time she knew, she was in her bed. Looking around, she saw she was in the forest.

"Guys," She said with a weak voice. "What are we doing out here?"

"It's a _long_ story, Crafty," Slouchy replied.

"Wait! You're awake! What do ya remember? Huh? Huh?" Snappy bounced up and down, itching to hear something interesting.

"Maybe we should go back to the village first, Snappy," Crafty replied laughing quietly. She frowned and blushed furiously at the position she and Gutsy were in. Her head was nestled into his neck as he held her with both of his arms, almost in a protective manner. "Uh, Gutsy?"

Gutsy raised an eyebrow in reply. His eyes widened at what she meant and blushed as he set her to her feet. She stumbled and her knees knocked before she could try to balance herself.

"Whoa dere, lass!" Gutsy laughed as he grabbed her around her waist. "Alright, boys. Let's smurf back to de village den."

Hummer chirped and showed off as he hovered around with his newly healed wings. They all laughed as he did flips, twists and, turns. Crafty had to wrap an arm around Gutsy's shoulders to support her as the two of them led the small group of Smurfs back to the village.

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank smurfness you all are alright!" Papa exclaimed as he and a group of Smurfs surrounded the returning Smurfs. "What happened?"<p>

They turned to Grouchy who had his eyes cast downward and the others understood immediately.

"Grouchy Smurf! What were you smurfing?" Papa scolded.

"Wait!" Crafty suddenly shouted causing everysmurf to look at her. "Has anysmurf noticed that Baby isn't bawling his eyes out?"

They looked down in Slouchy and Snappy's arms to see Baby looking at all of them happily, but not sad in the least. They put him on the ground and Baby hastily crawled in Papa's direction. Papa picked him up and held him close, making Baby squeal in happiness as he tugged on his beard, which made Papa wince.

"Hehe. I guess Baby is ready to let go, now, Crafty," Papa chuckled as he playfully threw Baby into the air. His face turned serious only a second later as he asked, "Crafty. Have your memories smurfed back to you?"

Everysmurf turned and looked at her expectantly, patiently (or in Snappy and the Smurfling's case, very impatiently) awaiting her reply. Crafty's face fell as she said four mournful, shocking words.

"No. Nothing at all."

Everyone's shoulders slumped and even some Smurfs cried out "What?" in pure shock.

"Hmm," Papa said deep in thought. "That was my most powerful recollection potion. Something is not quite right."

"What do you mean, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked.

"I mean that what happened to Crafty was no ordinary accident. I have a feeling there is some sort of magic behind all of this and very powerful magic at that. I will need to study this more thoroughly."

"Oh, Hummer! Your wing! It's healed!" Smurfette gasped in happiness. Hummer smiled and back-flipped in the air as he showed off his newly healed wing. The Smurfs cheered as Hummer did tricks for them as they applauded on and on.

"Pappy? Does this mean that Hummer has to leave, now?" Sassette asked extremely hoping the answer would be no. Hummer's face fell and he landed next to Gutsy and Crafty.

"Well, if Hummer wishes to leave or to stay here, I will leave the decision up to him. Well, Hummer? Would you like to smurf our village?"

Hummer chirped loudly and flapped both of his wings rapidly.

"Yes! He said yes!" Nat jumped up and down as he and the other Smurflings clung to Hummer in pure joy. Other Smurfs rejoiced in happiness as they all gathered into a group hug.

Crafty's eyes widened in realization, "Papa! Wait! There is one thing I _do_ remember!"

The silence swept over the crowd extremely fast at the sound of her voice saying those words.

"What? What is it, Crafty?" Papa asked.

Crafty looked over at all of the Smurfs and hesitated, then asked, "Can we smurf about this in private?"

"Of course, Crafty," Papa answered nodding his head in understanding. The other Smurfs groaned in disappointment but Papa remarked, "Now, my little Smurfs. Crafty will smurf it all to you when she is good and ready."

Papa gestured for Crafty, Hummer, and Gutsy to follow him back to his mushroom to move this conversation to a more private environment. They all had a feeling that by her voice, this memory of Crafty's wasn't going to be a pleasant one.


	10. Origin of Scars

**Hola, mi fanfiction amigos! frostforge44 here with another smurfy update! This one's gotta be my longest one yet! We've got a lot of new characters joining the scene and some special ones at that! And thank you all for your encouraging comments!  
><strong>

**Crafty: Yup. This has to be the most remembering I've ever had to do in all of my smurf.**

**Hey, at least you get some comfort. Oh, and by the way, I'm gonna answer the reviews! Yay!**

**Grouchy: I hate answering the reviews! And Yay!**

**Speaking of you, Grouchy, Zinka17 wants to give you two things.**

**(slaps Grouchy in the face)**

**Grouchy: OW! What was that for? (rubs his cheek)**

**According to her, it's for putting yours, Crafty, and Baby's lives in jeopardy. But, she also sends this. (hugs Grouchy)**

**Grouchy: I hate hugs...sometimes. (smiles slightly)**

**Chloe- First of all, don't worry. Grouchy wasn't hurt when he fell. Baby still loves Crafty, isn't that right, Baby?**

**Baby: Ga Ga Bobo Dado Craa! (tugs on Crafty's braid then hugs it)**

**Second, I think someone wants to say thank you.**

**Hummer: Chirp! Chirp chirp chirp! (Yes! Thank you so much!)  
><strong>

**Also, I'll deliver those too.**

**Grouchy: (grumbles) What is it this time?**

**(scoops Crafty and Grouchy into a big hug)**

**Finally, before the disclaimer, I just wanna say something to a special friend. flowerpower71. I hope you're feeling better. I don't know how long you'll be in the hospital, but I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Get well soon!**

**Crafty: Hummer and I belong to frostforge44.**

**Baby: Goo ga baba boo doo! (We belong to Peyo!)**

**Hummer: Chirp chirp chirp! ( Enjoy the new chapter!)**

Papa had just brewed some Smurfberry cider for he could tell from Crafty's tone of voice from earlier that this was going to take a while. It was disappointing to only find she had regained one memory from her whole past, but if anything, it would be one step forward from where they were right now.

He also had to think of what to do next. If only one memory could resurface in Crafty's consciousness from the potion, than he must be dealing with very powerful and dark magic.

After Crafty, Gutsy, Hummer, and Papa settled down with their own cup, Papa asked after taking a sip of his cider, "So, Crafty. What is it that you _do _remember?"

Crafty took a small sip of her beverage and said, "Well, I don't remember how long ago it was, or how long I was knocked out, but I do remember that there was this big thunderstorm when I woke up…"

* * *

><p><em>Thunder and lightning played a violent and dangerous symphony late one evening. Large raindrops crashed to the thick forests and rocky cliffs below. Along with the harsh weather, the rapids of a large river swirled with utter abandon. <em>

_In that particular river, a large brown blur sped through the raging currents. A large river otter determinedly swam through with fluidness and grace as she was born to do. Her name was Hazel and she had a mission to complete. Her green eyes squinted as she had difficulty steering through the currents. _

_On the back of the creature sat a small blue creature. It was obviously female for her long, wet brown hair flying freely going down the river. She wore dark-blue overalls, a white shirt, and a light-blue hat that was completely drenched from the rain and river. That was a Smurfette. Crafty Smurfette. Her wet, flawless skin showed no indication that she had been injured like she was when her friends had first found her. She looked around, confused and scared at what was going on._

"_Okay, um, Hazel was it?" Crafty stuttered clinging to the otter's fur. She nodded and Crafty continued, "Where exactly are we going?"_

"_Somewhere less dangerous! It's not safe for you back there!" Hazel yelled as loud as she could._

_Another thing special about this otter: She was a magical otter. She could speak and communicate with other living creatures. She lived a much longer life span than other animals, though she is still very young. She also had much more strength, agility, and cunning than any other living otter or even most other living creatures._

"_What's wrong with back there? Do I know you? Do you know who I am?" _

"_Not really, no! But I'll explain it later! For now, we have to get as far away as we possibly can!"_

_Suddenly, an unseen rock came into Crafty's view. _

"_Hazel! Look out!" She cried pointing ahead of them. Hazel turned her head forward and her eyes widened as she tried to dodge it, but to no avail. Hazel crashed right into the rock and instantly went unconscious. _

_Crafty yelped as the force of the crash had sent her flying right into the rushing currents of the stormy river. She attempted to swim to Hazel, but as she looked ahead, there was a fork in the river. As if some unknown force had meant for it to happened, Hazel had floated down one break in the river, and Crafty was thrown into the other._

_She struggled and flailed her arms and legs to keep her head above the water. She had to gasp every time she had the opportunity to surface to the top of the river._

_It felt like hours before Crafty had the opportunity to drag herself into more shallow, gentle shore of the river. She stumbled onto the muddy shore and just collapsed._

* * *

><p><em>Many hours passed before Crafty woke up. The river had calmed down and the sun shone in a clear sky as it slowly went into the late afternoon. She stood up slowly, trying to ignore the weakness in her arms. She went to the river and washed the mud off of her dark-blue overalls as best as she could. <em>

"_Huh. I guess it's a good thing this thing hides stains well," She laughed as she tried to lighten the mood on her current situation. _

_She had no idea where she was, no clue where she came from, didn't know where to go now, no way of defending herself, and absolutely had no inkling of who she was or who she knew to trust. The only one she knew was trying to help her was that otter, Hazel. She needed to find her and quick._

_Crafty thought and figured the best way to find her was to walk down the river's shore. So, she began to trudge on the grassy shore which only lead her out of the forest she was in. Her weary eyes scanned the river and wildlife to find the mysterious she-otter. _

_It wasn't long before she came onto a grassy meadow. Flowers were beginning to bloom and birds, bees, butterflies were flocking the place as the beginning-of-summertime air blew in a gentle breeze, making the grass and flowers sway lightly. _

_As she went through the field, all of the animals regarded her kindly with a bow of the head or a friendly squeak, squawk, or growl. It was almost as if they had met her before and respected her a lot._

_Suddenly, all of them perked up, then went and hid in the grass. Crafty was officially confused. Why were they hiding? Is there something dangerous around here? Why was her instinct telling her to run and hide with them?_

_A cage crashed on top of Crafty and something slid under it, trapping her inside. The cage was lifted and Crafty, as if she wasn't shaken up enough, fell back startled as she saw the face of a human man. He had a sort of gleam in his eye as he observed her, something sinister, something…evil._

"_Well, well, what have we here?"_

"_I don't know. Who are you?" Crafty said sincerely. However, that man thought it wasn't as innocent as she was trying to make it, if she was trying to at all._

"_Are you mocking me, you little blue rat?" He asked menacingly._

"_I don't know. Do you want me to?"_

_The man growled, "Oh, forget it. Whatever you are, you're bound to catch a generous profit."_

_He started to carry the cage to his wagon. When he opened the back, Crafty was absolutely horrified at what she saw. Magical creatures of various species were trapped in cages, all looking miserable and fearful. Faeries, imps, pixies, and many other beings were held captive. From the look of their medical conditions, this man had no intention of caring for them one bit._

_The man threw the cage with Crafty in with the rest of them and shut the curtain that kept them hidden. Crafty rubbed her head to be rid of the pain from the fall and glared at the curtained door. _

"_Oh dear, are you alright?" A worried female voice asked from above. Crafty looked up to see a large bird in a large hanging cage. Beautiful red feathers with gold tips covered her body. While her figure indicated she was quite young, her amber eyes proved her to be wise and kind._

"_Yeah, I guess so," Crafty winced as she stood up._

_She smiled warmly and replied, "Well, that's good to know. I'm Meena. I'm a phoenix."_

"_Oh yeah. I've heard of those. I'm not sure where, though," Crafty said rubbing her chin in thought. "Um. I'm sorry, but I don't think I remember my own name."_

"_Oh my! I'm so sorry to hear that! You must have been through so much, little one."_

"_I wouldn't know, but thank you. Do you know why we're here?"_

"_Humph! Poor little twerp. She's not gonna last five minutes where we're going," A gruff voice remarked._

_Crafty looked over to see an irritated looking badger lying in a cage in the corner. His dark brown eyes showed impeccable strength, nerve, and ferocity. He reminded her a lot of Hazel. _

_Meena glared down at him with narrowed eyes, "Oh, Xavier. No need to be rude to the poor thing!"_

_Xavier growled, "Why not? She should know perfectly well what's going on."_

_He turned his back at them as he lied down to rest. Meena sent another glare in his direction, then said more kindly to Crafty, "You'll have to forgive Xavier. You know how badgers can be. They're only civil when they want to be."_

"_Anyway, I'm afraid to say that the man has captured us all to sell other humans. You know, apparently we are worth much of what they call "money", which they need to survive. Only the gods know why they depend on it so much. I don't know what it's like, but if other humans are anything like that man out there, I wouldn't care to find out."_

"_Have you guys tried busting out?" Crafty asked curiously. All of the other creatures looked curiously at each other. There were a few sheepish "no" 's and shakes of the head. "You all can't be serious. I bet all of you that you could get yourselves out if you really tried."_

"_It's not that easy, dear, but if you do find a way, I'm more than willing to listen," Meena said tucking her head into her wing._

_Crafty sighed and sat down as she hugged her knees to her chest. She looked around sadly and muttered, "Well, I'll find a way. Somehow."_

* * *

><p><em>Days have passed and it was looking more and more hopeless. But that wasn't to say that she wouldn't find a way out anytime soon<em>

_Crafty sat around and looked around, desperate to find a way to free herself. She brightened up as she saw a loose nail in the wood of the wagon. But it was nowhere near her cage. It was, however, near the cage of a small, orange dragon, who seemed incredibly upset at being trapped. Crafty couldn't help but feel bad. The poor thing doesn't look older than a few days old. _

Poor thing, _Crafty thought angrily_. I bet that man snatched him right from his mother. He probably doesn't even have a name.

"_Psst! Hey, you!" Crafty whispered a little loud._

_His ears perked up and he looked in her direction. He looked around and behind him before looking back at her while pointing a claw at himself._

"_Yes. You! Do you see that nail there?" Crafty asked pointing to the loose piece of metal. He looked at it, then back at her and nodded. "Good. Can you get it and throw it to me?"_

_He tilted his head but stuck his head out of his cage and grasped the nail in his jaws. He forcibly pulled it from the wood then tossed his head to throw the nail in the direction of Crafty's cage. It landed right near the cage, but she had to struggle as she stretched her arm out as far as she could to reach it._

"_Yes! Got it! Thanks" Crafty whispered triumphantly as she saluted to the young reptile. She took the nail and went to the lock that kept her cage door closed. _

_It took her only seconds to find the keyhole and then jam the nail in it. The nail twisted and turned at her will and, by listening to the clicks of the lock, Crafty heard and felt the loud click. She twisted the lock off of her cage door and pushed it open._

"_Uh…You were saying, Meena?" Crafty casually said as she leaned against her open cage door. _

_Meena uncurled and looked down. Her eyes widened and her beak hung open. _

"_But…How?" At the sound of Meena's voice, all of the other creatures looked at Crafty's cage and saw she was free. They all looked at her and each other in amazement at what they were currently witnessing._

"_I have to admit it, I don't know myself. But be quiet! I'm busting you all out of here!"_

_Crafty took the nail out of her keyhole and went to the dragon's cage. She jammed it into the keyhole and, again, unlocked the cage door. The dragon perked up and wagged his tail as he trotted out of his unlocked cage. He stretched out his wings and licked Crafty affectionately in thanks._

"_You're welcome," Crafty whispered wiping the drool off of her face. _

_For several more minutes, Crafty repeated the process and opened the doors of cages and freed them all. With the help of the dragon baby, Crafty was even able to get Meena out of her cage. Now, the only other creature to get out was the difficult Xavier._

_Xavier growled in annoyance and turned away. Crafty frowned and rolled her eyes, but went to unlock the cage anyway. He picked himself up and snarled, "I don't need your pity! I can get out if I want to!"_

"_Then why don't you?" Crafty remarked smugly. He looked startled and averted his eyes as she did her magic and unlocked his cage door._

"_Why are you doing this?" He grumbled._

"_Because it's the right thing to do," Crafty grunted as she yanked the nail out of the keyhole and the door swung open._

"_Let's go. Before that horrible man comes and finds us," Meena said worriedly. All of them nodded and went for the curtained door. _

_All went and jumped or flew out of the wagon, being silent so they wouldn't attract the attention of the poacher. Before Crafty went out, she turned back and looked back at Xavier. He was slowly getting up and walking in her direction. His head was bowed and he climbed onto the ledge of the door. Before he jumped, he turned his head and asked,_

"_Thanks. You're pretty clever for a, well, a whatever you are. Good luck findin' yourself, kid."_

_Crafty smiled and Xavier smirked as he leapt onto the ground and ran into the tall grass. Luckily for them, they were still deep in the wilderness. Or maybe in some other wilderness. But it didn't even matter, they could go free now. Crafty took a deep breath and jumped to the ground. She recovered quickly from the shock of the fall and ran for the tall grass of the forest as well._

"_Okay, now that that's done, I need to find the river, find Hazel, and get to wherever I need to go."_

_Crafty wandered for hours, hoping to find a way to the river, a river, anything with water. Frankly, she was extremely thirsty and hungry and wanted to rest badly._

"_Oh, great. I'm hungry, thirsty, exhausted, and have no idea which way to go. Can this possibly get any worse?"_

_Unfortunately, it could and it would._

_Crafty suddenly felt herself being tightly gripped and hoisted into the air. The shock fogged her mind for a few seconds but then saw she was extremely high up. She saw that scaly feet and sharp talons held onto her. She looked up and mentally slapped herself. Holding onto her was a bald eagle. She looked like she accomplished something great, like catching a meal, most likely for her babies._

"_Hey! I'm not food! I'm-I'm," Her face fell when she didn't know what to say, but it quickly turned indignant as she started hitting at the bird's brown feathers, "The point is I'm not going to be eaten! Let me go!"_

_Everything went by in a flash at that moment. A red blur tackled the eagle and she let out a hurt squawk. Crafty free-fell to the ground at an alarming rate. She closed her eyes and waited for her doom to come. She was suddenly met with a face full of feathers. She opened her eyes to meet familiar amber ones._

"_Meena!" Crafty cried out happily. Meena smirked and went to fly away from the now angry eagle. Unfortunately for those two, luck is not a kind mistress. _

_Another eagle, the mate of the mother eagle, rammed into Meena and, again, Crafty was free-falling. The only problem was that Meena couldn't save her. She was busy defending herself against the angry birds of prey. _

_Crafty closed her eyes to wait for the impact of the fall. She cried out in pain as she fell on tree branches and was scraped by tree branches and bark._

_Finally, she hit the surprisingly soft ground and then her entire world went black._

* * *

><p>"…Then I woke up, went to find some food, and then I guess you guys can figure out the rest," Crafty finished taking a sip of her cider. She felt so good to tell somesmurfs that.<p>

Everyone else was in complete shock. Their mouths were agape, their eyes were wide and they just had no clue what to say to it.

"Oh, Crafty. I'm so sorry all of that has happened to you," Papa said looking over her with sympathetic eyes.

Gutsy nodded in agreement as he placed a comforting hand on Crafty's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Hummer put a wing on her other shoulder and nodded along with Gutsy.

Crafty sighed, "Yeah. It was definitely a lot to smurf through, but at least I found you guys."

She put both arms around Gutsy and Hummer and pulled them into a tight, warm embrace. The both of them smiled and hugged her back. Papa just couldn't help it, he walked in and joined the group hug, holding each of what he like to call his children close to him. Though, Hummer was more of a new member of the family, but he was family just the same to Papa.

Papa suddenly stepped away and thought aloud, "Hmm. But still, that potion should've smurfed each and every one of your memories. Perhaps I need some assistance with this."

His face suddenly brightened and he turned to Crafty asking, "Crafty. Would you mind smurfing with me tomorrow? I believe I have a friend who can help with this."

"Uh, sure Papa. Who is this friend of yours?" Crafty replied feeling only a little unsure. She had no doubt in Papa Smurf's decisions, but she just felt a bit afraid.

"His name is Homnibus. He is a wizard like myself, but much more talented than Gargamel, so don't you worry about that," Papa ended with a chuckle. This made Crafty giggle a little, but then her face a little and looked down. "Is there something wrong?"

Crafty said in a low voice, "It's not really much. It's just, well, that was only one memory, Papa. If that was only one, than what else has happened to me? What if I have other memories that are worse than that?"

She started breathing fast and hugged herself for comfort as she started shivering violently. Gutsy frowned and wrapped an arm around her waist, stroking her back to soothe her. Or, at least attempt to. He was never too good with doing things like that since he left all of the "comforting" to either Papa Smurf or Smurfette.

Hummer nuzzled his head against her cheek to make her feel better. Crafty smiled at the both of them, then pulled them close again.

Papa smiled knowingly at his young Smurfette, "Crafty. I completely understand and I know you're scared. I'm sure anysmurf would be."

"Aye. I'm sure I would be shaken like a newborn sheep if I was in yer smurfs, Crafty," Gutsy humored to add some comfort. It helped by making Crafty giggle in response. Then he continue,

"But ye 'ave us, lassie. 'sides, if anythin' tries to smurf with ye, I'll make sure dey run away wit' deir tails between deir smurfs!" Gutsy punched his chest in promise

Crafty laughed and hugged him closer, "I'm sure you will, Gutsy."

"Hehe. It's exactly as Gutsy puts it, Crafty. We'll smurf with you through it all. Now, the three of you should get some rest. We all leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes, Papa."

Hummer hopped on both Crafty and Gutsy's shoulders as they walked out of the mushroom to go to their own. Suddenly, a whole bunch of Smurfs gathered around the two.

"What happened, Crafty?"

"Tell us! Tell us!"

All of them bombarded her with questions and she felt herself feeling overwhelmed with all of the questions. She started shaking again and she just wanted it all to stop.

"QUIET!" Gutsy yelled on the top of his lungs. An eerie silence settled over the crowd as he glared at all of them. "Can't ye see dat de poor lass has been through enough today!"

Gutsy pulled Crafty to him and guided her through the Smurfs, though they were too afraid to actually stand in his way. So, they backed off as he went on his way with Crafty and Gutsy.

Crafty went in closer to Gutsy and whispered, "Thank you, Gutsy."

Gutsy smirked, "No problem. Dey should know better."

Only minutes later, going at their own steady pace, they finally made it back to Crafty's mushroom and Hummer's nest. Gutsy led Crafty to her door and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"It'll be alright, lass. Ye'll see," Gutsy tipped his hat in farewell and went to head back to his mushroom for some well-deserved rest. Crafty smiled to herself as she turned to see Hummer settling into his nest to sleep as well.

She sighed happily and went into her home to get ready for bed. She didn't care anymore if her past was for the lowest of all creatures in the world. She was happy now. She was happy because she had love, friendship, and comfort. She was happy because she had a family.


	11. Meena the Mischievious

**Good morning, smurfshines! The Smurfs say hello! And so do I! Hello, everyone! Hey, I have some good news! I'm going to try to keep posting from different computers until I get my laptop back from the shop. So, in the meantime, please be patient and thank you all for the reviews. Answer time!**

**flowerpower71- First of all, YAY! I'm glad you're doing better! And, hey, if their's gonna be any fluffiness between anyone, I wanna make it look good. So, thanks for that.**

**Crafty: (grumbles) Yeah, let's lower the fluffiness volume to a minimum and smurf it that way. Especially with ME! (mutters to self) Even if it was pretty nice...**

**Gutsy: Aye. I'm a Scottsman Smurf! Not a marshmallow! (whispers to self) But dat doesn't mean I don' care...**

***cough*DENIAL!*cough***

**Crafty: What was that?**

**Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. **

**Chloe & flowerpower71- Thank you both for your concerns for Crafty's past...or what she remembers so far, anyway. She really appreciates it.**

**Crafty: Yeah. Even if I don't get them all back. I'm perfectly happy with where I am right now. But thanks all the same you guys.**

**Okay, disclaimer time! I only own Crafty, Hummer, and the animals stated in the previous chapter.**

**Gutsy: We belon' to Peyo. Now, c'mon! Let's get smurfin'!**

Gutsy woke up earlier than usual that morning to get some things together before their trip to visit Homnibus. He, like Hefty, had his own little workout routine of his own that he followed every morning. He made it his duty and responsibility to keep himself as strong and alert.

"Ye're gonna smurf out dere if ye don't 'ave de common sense to keep yerself as strong as a ram!" He always said. In fact, he claims he keeps himself stronger than a ram and more of an ox.

He was in the middle of doing a full set of sit ups (which, in Gutsy's case, would be about 35) when there was a knock at his door. He jumped to his feet, grabbed a wet towel and dabbed the sweat off of his rusty brow as he went to answer it. The door opened to a smiling Crafty and Hummer.

"Ah, a fellow early smurfer!" Crafty joked holding out a Smurfberry for him to take. He chuckled and took it gratefully. He always ate after his morning exercises and he was starving. He gestured for the two of them to come in and they were only happy to oblige. For the first time she's been there in the Smurf village, she actually got to see the inside of his mushroom.

As she thought before she entered his home, most of the cloth in his home was the same as his own kilt. A dark blue plaid. His curtains, his blanket, and (besides his pants and Smurf hat) his clothing were all the same pattern. It struck her as unique since he was so dedicatted to his Scottish heritage. Well, he is the only Scottsman she's ever met, but nontheless, she liked it. Surprisingly, Gutsy had bookshelves filled with books. Only these were no ordinary intellectual books like Brainy or Papa Smurf had. These were all folklores and legends. Mythology and fantasies. Some were of Smurf legends and others were those of other creatures and cultures.

"You're a fan of stories, I smurf?" Crafty asked taking a book off of the shelf. It was titled _Smurfs and the Magical Stardust_. She skimmed through the pages, quietly observing the text and pictures of the slowly decaying book.

"Ah, ye've noticed, eh?" Gutsy chuckled. "Aye. Another talent of mine. No Smurf's a better story teller den yours truly. Well, maybe except Grandpa."

Crafty raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Grandpa? Like Grandpa Smurf?"

"Bingo, right on de smruf dere, lass. He lives over in de different side of de village. I'll show'em to you later, when we get back."

"Say, Gutsy? Can I borrow this?" Crafty asked gesturing to the book.

"Dat? Oh, I don't know, lassie. Dat piece of mine is a pretty smurf-filled story. Adventure. Danger. Ye wouldn't be interested," Gutsy waved his hand dismissively, but Crafty could see the playfulness in his eyes. He held his chin high as though he had won a war for himself, which in the case of him and Crafty, it kind of was.

Crafty knew exactly what game he was playing with her. Both knew how to play this game well, but most of the time Crafty came out on top. This time wouldn't be any more different.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Gutsy. I guess action and adventure just isn't for a meak Smurfette like me," Crafty dramatically sighed. Then she smirked, "I wonder if one of Brainy's books are more exciting than this boring old thing."

Gutsy frowned and looked at her in a funny way. "What? Are ye smurfed in de head?"

He snatched the book from Crafty's hands and held it up, "Dis book 'as more interestin' things to look at on one page den dat numptie's got in all twenty of 'is "geniusness" put together!"

"Twenty-one, actually. He smrufed me the first copy of it when I first got here. Never touched it, though. But, you know, since this book's way too awesome for me to smurf, who knows? Maybe I'll bring it with me to Homnibus' to read," Crafty smirked as she saw a caving beginning to form in Gutsy's mind. For some reason, though, she thought she saw something strange in his eyes. It looked like...Jealousy? Why would he be jealous?

"Oh, yeah? Here. Read it an' just try an' tell me dat it's as borin' as dat Smurf's "Quotations"!" Gutsy pushed the books into her arms and crossed his own, huffing indignantly.

"Thanks. That's all I wanted," Crafty grinned patting his shoulder and making her way to the door. She looked back at him and giggled as she saw him with his unusual yet adorable confused expression.

_It never get's old! He's too handsome when he does_ that, She thought to herself. Her eyes widened and she shook her head at the thought. _I mean adorable! Gosh, what the smurf is wrong with me? I must be hungrier than I thought I was or something._

Crafty took the Smurfberry she had in her hand and took a bite out of it, continuing her exit. She turned back to him and said after swallowing, "By the way, Papa says we'll be leaving soon and we need to go to his mushroom when we're ready."

She went and continued on her way to Papa Smurf's mushroom. Gutsy shook his head and smirked at the doorway, completely impressed at her play of their little game.

"Dat lass will do great things," he chuckled running to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, my little Smurfs! I promise that the four of us will be back by nightfall. But, if something should happen, come smurf for us at once! Is that understood?" Papa announced to the crowd of Smurfs.<p>

"Yes, Papa Smurf!" All the Smurfs cried out simultaneously.

"Good. Be good now, Smurfs!" Papa waved to them as he led Crafty, Gutsy, and Hummer to Feathers. Each of them took a place on the crane's back. Papa was in the front, Gutsy in the middle, and Crafty right behind him. Hummer decided to take a seat on Feathers' head, though she didn't mind much at all. She began flapping her wings, hovering off of the ground slightly before shooting off higher into the air.

Crafty had to admit it: It was amazing flying up in the air like this. She was up in the air only one other time, but it was with the bald eagles and...well...yeah, this was much better than being fought over for food in mid-air.

There was a powerful wind-drift that shook them all. Crafty grasped onto Gutsy tighter and she could feel him chuckle in his chest as he turned back and asked smugly, "Scared, are we?"

Crafty scoffed, "No! I was just surprised, that's all!"

"Mhmm. Sure ye were, lass. Sure ye were."

"I was!"

Papa, Hummer and Feathers couldn't help but laugh at their semi-playful argument. It went on for several more minutes but the humor and entertainment in it all never faded. Finally, Papa said, "Now, now, you two. That's enough. We're here, now."

The both of them stopped and looked down below. There was a modest cottage with smoke mellowly rising out of the chimney. Feathers landed softly on the ground near the door and let the Smurfs off of her back. Papa patted her head thankfully as Hummer hopped off of her and onto Crafty's shoulders. She and Gutsy followed Papa as he approached the door and casually knocked on it.

There were footsteps and the door opened wide and Crafty saw who she thought to be Homnibus. He was a tall man with a long, white beard. He wore a dark blue robe with a matching cap on his head. His face looked aged and weary, but still full of youth, wisdom, and kindness.

He looked around, confused as he didn't see anyone at the door, "Hmm. I wonder who that could've been..."

Papa chuckled and called up, "Homnibus, my old friend! Down here!"

Homnibus casted his eyes down and laughed, "Oh, Papa Smurf! It's you! It's been quite some time since you've stopped by. Come! Come in!"

He stepped aside to let his three small visitors into his home. Crafty looked all around and found the place to look a lot like Gargamel's hovel only with many differences. It had more of a homey feel to it. That and it wasn't filled with anything that looked like traps.

"So, Papa Smurf. What brings you to my neck of the woods? Fancy a game of chess?" Homnibus asked pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Maybe some other time, my friend. I've actually smurfed by hoping you could assist me with something," Papa explained.

"Oh?" Homnibus raised an eyebrow. "And what is it you need help with?"

Papa gestured for Crafty to come forward and she obeyed nervously. Papa put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he introduced, "Homnibus. I would like you to smurf Crafty. Gutsy and my other Smurfs smurfed her in the forest only a few weeks ago."

Homnibus smiled and kneeled down and held out a hand, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Crafty."

"It's nice to smurf you too, Homnibus," Crafty shyly greeted shaking one of his fingers.

"Anyway, Crafty has lost her memory completly. I've given her my strongest potion to smurf them back, but it only smurfed one memory."

Homnibus thought for a moment, stroking his long beard in the process. "I see your problem. I'll have to look into my books. But first, there is something I must attend to."

"Of course. Is there something me or my Smurfs could help you with?" Papa asked as the three of them walked behind Homnibus into another room.

"Oh no, it's fine. I just have a wounded animal to attend to. The poor thing was nearly torn apart when I found her a few weeks ago."

Crafty froze in place. _Could it possibly be...no. It couldn't be._

She shook her head and continued to walk. When they entered the room, Crafty's eyes widened. On table sat a large, soft-looking nest. In that nest was a large bird with glorious red and yellow feathers. It was currently asleep as its chest was rising slowly and steadily. Gauze and bandages covered its body to cover its wounds.

"Meena," Crafty whispered.

"Why, yes. That is indeed her name. Have you met her before?" Homnibus asked hearing Crafty. Gutsy and Papa turned to her knowingly. They already knew that she had indeed met the comatose phoenix.

"Yeah. She smurfed me from being a dinner from some eagles. That's probably why she's so torn up," Crafty said, now feeling guilty for what had happened. The three of them climbed onto the table and Hummer just flew up there and sat on the nest.

"There, there, Crafty," Papa squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "There was nothing you could've done to prevent it even if you weren't in your right smurf of health."

"I guess so..."

There was a groan and a loud yawn as Meena stretched her wings and sat up slowly.

"Ah, Meena. Good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Homnibus asked kindly.

Meena gave out another yawn and replied wearily, "I'm fine, Homnibus. Well, doing better, at least."

"Hi, Meena," Crafty greeted nonchalantly.

The eyes of the phoenix widened as she saw her familiar little savior. She smiled happily, "Oh, hello there! I'm so glad you're safe and doing well. I thought you didn't survive that fall."

"Yeah, you're not the only one, sister," Crafty replied.

Meena noticed the identical creatures behind her and asked curiously, "Oh, and who are your little friends?"

Homnibus decided to start the introductions, "Meena. This is an old friend of mine, Papa Smurf. He is the village elder of his own Smurf village."

"Why, it's a smurfy pleasure to meet you, Meena," Papa said patting Meena's clawed foot.

"A pleasure indeed, Papa Smurf. Smurf. So that's what you are then, hmm?" Meena directed the question to Crafty.

"Smurf_ette_, actually. But yeah, you've got the idea."

Meena nodded and turned to Gutsy, "And you are...?"

Gutsy, deciding to make a dramatic first impression, took off his hat and bowed as he replied, "Gutsy. Gutsy Smurf. Gutsiest Smurf te be smurfed under de blue moon and founder of dis Crafty Smurfette."

He finished gesturing in Crafty's direction. Crafty couldn't help but giggle in response to his idea of an introduction. Meena noticed this and smiled knowingly. However, she also had to laugh at Gutsy's introduction. It was silly, but at least he was being more of a gentleman than other creatures she had ever met.

"Oh, and this here is Hummer. I saved a little while ago."

Hummer flapped his wings in greeting to the large phoenix. She graciously bowed her head in respect.

"Well, Meena. I have this salve to rub on your wounds. Then I'll need to look more into Crafty's case."

"I have a better idea, Homnibus," Crafty said. "How about Gutsy and I take care of those wounds and you and Papa Smurf can look through those spellbooks while we're smurfing."

Homnibus thought for a moment, then smiled, "Well, if you're willing to do that, I'm sure there isn't a problem, eh Papa Smurf?"

"Not one at all. You two take care of Meena while Homnibus and I smurf up another solution."

Papa and Homnibus left the room to research some more. Crafty reached into the salve and rubbed her hands together, "Alright. Let's get this smurfed."

Meena tilted her head in confusion.

"It's Smurf language."

"Ah. That makes much more sense, thank you."

For the next few moments, it was complete silence as Gutsy and Crafty removed her bandages and replaced it with new ones after rinsing them off and placing the salve on it. Meen was just too curious, so she asked, "So, Crafty is your name?"

"Indeed it is," Crafty answered proudly.

"So, do you remember anything from before?"

Crafty's face fell, then she answered softly, "No. Frankly, I don't even remember my real name. Gutsy gave me the name."

"Oh he did, did he?" Meena threw a curious look at Gutsy. "And why is it that you chose Crafty, young Smurf?"

Gutsy thought for a moment, "Well, dere hasn' been one jam she couldn' smurf 'erself out of. A life saver too, at dat."

Crafty interuppted, "Which, by the way, you still smurf me one from saving you from Azrael."

"Oh, no no no, I don't. We were even as of yesterday, lassie," He cheekily remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Grouchy got ye trapped in dat cage. When ye fell out, I caught ye before ye could smurf the ground. So, we're even."

"Now, that doesn't count!" Crafty defended. "I was out smurfed because of that recollection potion! I could've smurfed myself if it weren't for that!"

She smirked as she thought of something else, "And technically, you didn't save me. Hummer did. He's the one that stopped my fall, not you."

Gutsy narrowed his eyes in mischevious irritation, "Den I guess you smurf Hummer one den, lass."

Meena laughed aloud at what she was hearing right then and there. Crafty and Gutsy looked at each other curiously and climbed onto Meena's stomach where they stood side-by-side, looking at the bird confusedly.

"What's so funny?" Crafty asked.

"You both are," Meena chuckled. When they tilted their heads, she asked Crafty, "Crafty. Tell me, how long has this Gutsy has been your tercel?"

"My what?" Crafty asked giving her a blank stare.

"Her what?" Gutsy echoed with the same blank stare.

"Your tercel. You know, your moon. Your male. Your mate. Your _husband._"

"My-Her WHAT?" Crafty and Gutsy yelled simultaneously, unintentionally stepping closer together. They looked at each other and jumped back and landed on their tails, startled at seeing them so close with each other.

"H-He's not my tercel! I mean my husband! For Smurf's sake, we only met a few weeks ago!" Crafty cried out exasperated.

"Aye! An' she's a lassie, but not _my _lassie! I mean, she's very smurfy an' pretty, but we're too young to even marry!" Gutsy slapped both hands over his mouth at what he just said. He did _not _mean to say that about her out loud. Not even the negative parts, since it was true, but the one in the middle, about her being smurfy _and _pretty.

"Oh! Uh...Thank you, Gutsy. You're very smurfy, too. But, yes! Be that as it may, we're way too young to even smurf about marriage!" Crafty said trying to hide her blush.

"Well, aren't you going to say something else? I mean, he did call you smurfy_ and _pretty. You only called him smurfy and though it must mean something incredibly sweet, you should say something else to him. I mean, he is quite handsome, isn't he?" Meena nudged Crafty with her beak playfully. Gutsy's eyes shifted nervously as his blush kept intensifying.

"Of course, he's handsome! But I don't smurf what that has to do with anyth-" Crafty suddenly realized what she just said and also slapped both of her hands over her mouth before she could embarass herself more.

Gutsy wished he could do the same. What Crafty just said about him sent him right over the age. He took the bottom of his hat and pulled it over his face in an attempt to hide his purple face. Crafty went and did the same thing as Meena and Hummer laughed their tail feathers off at the whole scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Talk about embarassing. Hello, everyone! I'm leaving a note down here for something in the story that might confuse some people.<strong>

**A tercel is the name of a male falcon. I meant for Meena to talk about a male phoenix so she could relate to herself, but I couldn't find anything. Besides, a tercel sounded really cool.**

**Okay. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! BYE!**


	12. Ashes, Ashes, Sweepy Falls Down

**Hello, people! We've got some interesting in this chapter. And by interesting, I mean of course, embarassing! And the embarassing will be occuring to two Smurfs we all know and love and whose names will not be mentioned. (gestures with hand over Gutsy and Crafty. Both still had their hats over their faces)**

**Crafty: (pulls hat off) There's more? Don't even joke about what happened in the last chapter! That wasn't even funny, let alone true! (pulls hat back over face)**

**Gutsy: (pulls hat off) An' really, Hummer? You lil' traitor! How could ye laugh at us like dat?**

**Grouchy: I hate traitors!**

**Hummer: Chir chirp chi chi chirp. (You have to admit, it was kinda funny.)**

**Hummer, nonetheless, you shouldn't laugh at them like that...even if it was hilarious as smurf (snickers).**

**Gutsy: Bah! Yer no help! (pulls hat back over face)**

**Ignoring that, it's time for our favorite time of the disclaimer, the reviews! Now, some of them are going to be read in private, so in a minute, I'll have to ask you Smurfs and Hummer to step into this soundproof box. (soundproof box magically appears out of nowhere) But, I think that Crafty should read the last part of the review from our newest fan, YinYangofthePeaceCircle.**

**(hands Crafty last part of the review. She pulls her hat up to read it and instantly becomes enraged)**

**Crafty: Grouchy did WHAT? (hits Grouchy over the head with the rolled up review hard) What the smurf is the matter with you?**

**Grouchy: (rubbing head) Seriously! Is this International Slap Grouchy Week?**

**Only on this fanfic, Grouchy. Only on this fanfic. And apparently, since she also called you a moron, which you were for endangering little Baby's life. Not to mention Crafty's. Oh, and she also wants this for you two. (hugs Crafty and Gutsy) Okay. Into the box with you four. (ushers the Smurfs into the box and closes it) Alright, now that that's done, let's continue.**

**YinYangofthePeaceCircle - Yes, Meena loved to tease the two of them, but can you blame her? They do look adorable together.**

**Chloe - I do intend to use phoenix tears in the story. It may be in this story, it may be in the sequel, I'm not sure. But I'll be sure to include it. By the way, I'm glad you found that chapter to be extremely amusing.**

**flowerpower71 - I frankly have no idea why they just don't admit it already. But if the last chapter didn't prove it, this one will. Same thing though, I'm glad you think the last chapter was so funny. **

**Zinka17 - Meena is bratty. Much more than what you expected when you first met her, eh? Still, her judgement was true. She does think they would make a good couple.**

**Okay, disclaimer time! I own only Crafty, Hummer, and the other talking animals that you all saw in chapter 10. On with the new chapter!**

"Say, what's smurfing on in here? Papa Smurf asked poking his head into the doorway.

"NOTHING!" Crafty and Gutsy cried out. Meena and Hummer continued to laugh at their intense blushing. Papa looked at the two of them strangely, but thought nothing of it. Judging by the laughter between the two birds, they were not going to tell even him now.

"Well, come along, you two. Homnibus has smurfed something," Papa turned to leave the room.

"We'll be right there, Papa," Crafty called out relieved. She and Gutsy jumped to the ground and started to walk in the direction of the doorway. Crafty leaned over to Gutsy and whispered, "This does not smurf this room. Not even Papa."

"Aye. I won't tell anysmurf if ye won't," He whispered back.

"If it helps, you both make an adorable couple!" Meena called out to them. Hummer chirped a laugh as he hovered down onto Crafty's shoulders. The two Smurfs turned and glared at the phoenix.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny," Crafty mock laughed.

The two of them entered the other room. Papa Smurf and Hombnibus stood over a cauldron with steam rising out of it. It must've been for Crafty to drink or waft or whatever they needed for her to do. The two of them walked over to the table and climbed up its leg.

"So, what now, Papa?" Crafty asked.

"First, before we do anything, Homnibus and I wish to smurf something."

Crafty tilted her head in question.

"Well, we have a theory as to why your memories have not resurfaced to their fullest. But this powder," Homnibus held up a small jar of blue dust. "Will help us determine if that theory is correct."

"Alright. What is this theory, anyway?"

"Well, we would prefer to explain it _after_ we see if it is right or wrong, if it's all the smurf to you, Crafty."

"Okay. If you're sure about this, I'm smurfy when you guys are."

Crafty stood still and waited for the next move. Homnibus twisted the lid off of the jar and spilled some into his hand. He then proceeded to sprinkle it over Crafty. The dust formed a cloud around her and didn't seem to go anywhere else. She closed her eyes to prevent it from getting into her eyes. All of a sudden, though, she started feeling extremely light-headed. She had no idea how long she was like that, but it was only seconds later that the dust disappeared from Crafty's form and back into Homnibus' hands.

Crafty tilted in different directions before falling backwards into a muscled chest where brawny arms held her up by her underarms. She looked up with unfocused eyes. Three Gutsys were swirling in her vision.

"Since when were there three of you, Gutsy?" Crafty closed her eyes trying to ease the headache that was starting to develop.

"Uh...Since I was born in a set of triplet Smurfs?" Gutsy joked trying to lighten her mood. Papa shook his head, slightly chuckling at Gutsy's attempt at getting any laughs.

Homnibus spread the dust into a large wooden ball. He then chanted some unintelligible words while stretching his fingers and magical sparks flew off of the tips. The mixture glowed for a few seconds, each second it got brighter and brighter, until it finally dimmed down completely.

"Hmm. How interesting," Homnibus muttered as he appeared to be reading whatever it was in the bowl. "Papa Smurf. You may want to have a look at this."

Papa climbed onto a pile of books and peered inside.

"Amazing. Simply amazing," Papa gasped, wide-eyed at what he was seeing. "This may be more difficult than I now realize."

"What? What's wrong, Papa?" Crafty dizzily looked over at the two wizards.

"Well, my theory was proven incorrect, I'm afraid."

"Which was...?"

"Well, you have noticed that there are not many Smurfettes in our village, right?"

Crafty nodded.

"Well, that is because Smurfette and Sassette were smurfed by Gargamel."

Crafty stared blankly at Papa for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, that's a good one, Papa! Those two. Created by Gargamel! What a joke!"

When she saw no one else was laughing along with her, not even Gutsy, her face turned to shock.

"You mean to tell me that that moron of a wizard was actaully smart enough to make those two? Are you being serious?"

"Aye, lass. Not de most effective thing he's done to us, but we're glad he did et," Gutsy explained.

"Okay. I get that part, now. But what does that mean for me?" Crafty asked feeling only a little scared at what Papa Smurf might have to say.

"Crafty. According to this Identity Dust, you were not created at all. Not by magic or anything of the sort. You are a naturally born Smurfette. Just like any of my little Smurfs or even myself."

Papa's face fell as he went on, "But, that also means that what I've said before is true. It seems that we are smurfing with some powerfully dark magic. Only dark magic is able to do these kinds of things to any **good** living creature and last this long."

"So...what do we do?" Crafty asked softly.

"Well," Homnibus began. "I do have a more powerful potion to brew up. Twice or even three times more powerful than Papa Smurf's last potion. Though it will take a few weeks to brew it up."

"Oh, great. Will this one smurf me out, too?" Crafty groaned. She didn't want to be knocked out for more time **again**!

Homnibus let out a laugh, "No, not at all. But like I said, it will take much time for me to collect ingredients and to make it. And,"

"And what?" Gutsy asked.

"Papa Smurf is correct. We may be dealing with incredibly dark sorcery. If this potion does nothing, then the only other solution is to find the source of this magic and find way to reverse it."

Just then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Everyone turned to see Meena, standing on her own two feet. She was smiling warmly at everyone, but when her eyes went to Gutsy and Crafty, that's when she smirked widely.

"What was that about the both of you being too young?" Meena chuckled. Hummer chirped out a laugh before falling off of a book and squeaking in pain.

Gutsy suddenly realized the position he and Crafty were in and probably did the most idiotic thing anysmurf could've possibly done.

He let go of Crafty almost instantly out of fear of embarassment. Crafty gasped as she grabbed onto the first thing she could, which was the sash on Gutsy's kilt. He yelped as he was forcibly pulled ontop of her. The two of them opened their eyes and were definitely dark purple in the face. Their noses and chests were pressed together and their lips weren't that far apart either.

"Meena. Do you mind smurfing to me what exactly this is all about?" Papa asked, now really wanting to know what was _really_ happening. Meena hopped onto the table they were on and craned her neck down near Papa's ear and whispered something unintelligible to anyone else in the room. Papa smiled and put a hand over his mouth to prevent any laughter from coming out.

"Why yes, Meena. I do happen to notice it between those two. But yes, they both are much too young to be even considered for marriage."

"Papa!" Gutsy and Crafty whined. It was embarassing enough to have Meena poke fun at them for the coincedences that make it look like their in love in private. Now Papa Smurf is saying aloud in front of others about it as well. Even they noticed that Homnibus was chuckling at the playful scene that was occuring.

Meena whispered something else into Papa's ear. He smiled and replied, "If I had to decide right now, which I know I won't have to for a while, then yes. I think Crafty would make a smurfy bride for Gutsy. Hehe."

"Alright, then!" Crafty shoved Gutsy off of her and quickly jumped to the floor. "I think I'm going to go outside and...start on that book I brought with me."

Crafty ran out of the door and over to Feathers where her bag sat on her foot.

"Hi, Feathers. Mind if I smurf you some company?" Crafty asked as she took the book Gutsy let her borrow out of the bag. Feathers squawked in reply and nodded.

"Thanks," Crafty sat against her feathered body. She opened up the book of the slowly aging book and began to read.

_Chapter One: The Great Smurf Migration_

_Many, many centuries ago, back before even humans saw any magical creatures, lived pure and kind beings known as the Smurfs. They stood three apples high and had large hearts with abundant generosity and warmth. They helped lost travelers and befriended all living creatures wherever they went or stayed. However, they are revered to most magical beings for the Smurfs being the first to obtain the Stardust of the Heavens Above. _

_The Stardust was said to have magical capabilities. It could provide food to last for many Smurf generations. It helped to give other creatures the ability to perform magic. It could even protect against natural disasters and many other powers to make it utterly desirable._

_Grave things had happened to the Smurfs that had forced them to move from place to place, each stop only more desolate and lifeless than the last. _

_Chapter Two: The Golden Gates_

_It was becoming hopeless, utnil one day, when a young Smurf had strayed from his group and found a magical stairway. A stairway that lead up and up into the clouds. He followed that staircase for many days and nights, with only the food and water he carried in his sack and rested only for a few minutes at a time. _

_He was only halfway up the way when he ran out of provisions, yet he continued on. For he would not rest, nor give up, nor go back now, until he could bring back the Stardust to his family. _

_Finally, when he reached the top, he was completely exhausted. His blue face was as pale as a cloud. His muscles had grown weak from lack of food or water and he was unbearably skinny. He could not possibly walk another step and so, when he reached the final step, he nearly fell over backwards. Back down the stars where he would have to start all over again. _

"Ah, _Smurfs and the Magical Stardust_. That is indeed one smurfy story to read."

Crafty jumped at the sound of Papa Smurf's voice. He and Gutsy both were coming, most likely to depart back to the Smurf village. Gutsy's face had appeared to turn back to its original shade of blue. She shut the book and placed it back into her bag.

"So, are we all ready to smurf back home?" Papa asked to two Smurfs.

"Oh, yes we are," Crafty answered for the both of them.

"You know, I'm surprised that Gutsy let you use that book, Crafty," Papa noted, making Crafty raise an eyebrow in question. "That was his favorite story to smurf when he was just a Smurfling. He guards that book with his life. Hehe."

Gutsy only groaned and put a hand over his eyes to avoid any eye contact.

"Hmm. You know, I believe Meena is right. You both do look smurfily adorable together, especially if Gutsy is willing to trust you with something so precious to him," Papa ended with a mischievous chuckle.

"PAPA!" Gutsy and Crafty cried out, hiding their faces in embarassment from each other.

"Don't worry, you two. I won't mention any of what smurfed to any of the other Smurfs at all. Smurf's honor," Papa held up his right hand in promise.

"Thank you, Papa. That would just be embarassing," Crafty said relieved.

Feathers allowed them to go on her back before standing up, though this time it was a bit more awkward for two certain Smurfs. Papa sat in the front, Hummer, again, sat on top of Feathers' head, Crafty in the middle, and Gutsy in the back. They did as best as they could to stay at an acceptable distance away from each other, just until they got home. It was nothing personal, they just still felt a bit embarassed about before, especially now that Papa saw a lot of things.

Again, it took about twenty minutes to go back to the Smurf village. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side for the ride home. At least to lower the awkwardness in the air. The wind had affected Feathers' flying and pushed Crafty and Gutsy closer together at least five or six times. They could not feel so more relieved when they finally reached the Smurf village. Or more specifically, the ground.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go check on my workshop. Just to make sure nosmurf tried to touch anything dangerous," Crafty smiled nervously then didn't even wait for an answer. She made a mad dash for her mushroom and shut the door right behind her. She sighed in relief to be alone so she could at least attempt to think clearly.

However, she did go and looked around in her workshop to make sure it was as she left it this morning. Not that she didn't trust the other Smurfs, it's just they, especially the Smurflings, had a tendency to want to "test" some of her inventions without her permission at times.

There was a sudden crash and thud coming from the living area of the mushroom. Crafty warily approached the doorway of the room. She poked her head to see a Smurf shoving something up her chimney. From what she could see, this Smurf wore midnight black pants and a matching Smurf hat, which looked like it due to the soot. His skin, too, was blackened by the soot of the chimney for whatever reason. She could see something dark red in color draping around his neck, but was unsure as to what it actually was.

"Uh...Hello," Crafty said unsuredly to get the Smurf's attention. He jerked in surprise, causing him to hit his head off of the stone banister. She gasped and asked worriedly, "Oh, smurfness! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

"Oy. It's no problem, miss," he said in a British accent. Looking at him now, she realized the red thing on his neck was a scarf. He smiled at her and greeted, "Sweepy Smurf. I'm here to clean yer chimney."

"Thank you, but wouldn't it be much easier to knock on the front door?" Crafty laughed gesturing to said door.

Sweepy waved his hand and replied, "Aw, that ain't no fun! 'sides, goin' down the chimney helps me smurf what work needs to be done."

"I guess I should let you get back to work then, huh?"

"Naw, I actually just finished up. It was nice to smurf you, Crafty," Sweepy held out a hand to shake.

"You know my name?" Crafty asked grabbing his sooty hand to shake.

"Of course, I do! Everysmurf here knows your name! You're practically a celebrity with all of your smurfy inventions!" Sweepy boasted to her. He suddenly blushed and it looked like he mentally slapped himself. "Oh, listen to me. Blabbering like a Smurf without a job to do! Them there chimney's ain't gonna sweep themselves! Cheerio, Crafty!"

Sweepy waved goodbye and Crafty waved back as he shut the door behind him. She went to go to her bedroom and smiled as she thought aloud, "I think I'm gonna like Sweepy coming here."

* * *

><p>Sweepy went to the next house to clean their chimney as well, but couldn't help but think aloud, "I think I'm gonna like stopping at Crafty's chimney."<p>

He smiled at the thought since she had given him a much warmer welcome than other Smurfs would. Usually, the others would hate it when he dropped in unexpectantly, but Crafty didn't mind at all. Heck, she didn't even mind that she got her hand dirty from shaking his own.

"Oh, yeah. I'm _definitely_ going to like cleaning her chimney."


	13. The Shivers

**Hey, hey, hey! frostforge44 here! I'm here with my Smurfy friends with another chapter of Crafty Encounters! Yay! Now I have to tell you, there are going to be two characters joining the saga in this chapter. But I'm not going to tell you. It's always fun for it to be a surprise. So, you'll have to wait and read for yourself. I think a lot of the readers will love these two new additions.**

**Okay, now that that's done, it's time to answer the reviews. First is from Zinka17 saying-OH! Uh...I think for Crafty and Sweepy's sake and the safety of the reviewer, I shouldn't read this.**

**Sweepy: Why is that, miss?**

**Crafty: Yeah! What does it say? (tries to grab the review)**

**Well, alright. Just don't smurf the messenger...or the reviewer. She's a good reviewer to our story.**

**Crafty: Fine. Just let me read it, already! (reads the review then blushes madly) Oh. That's why. (hands review to Sweepy)**

**Sweepy: (blushes after reading) Oh, no! No no no! I will say so smurfily that Crafty will remain a good chum to me! Nothing more, nothing less!**

**Well, then this next reviewer will lift both of your spirits. It's from one of our most loyal reviewers, Chloe! (or anon *snickers*)**

**Chloe - Thank you for the comforting words. And its true, I think Crafty and Sweepy's friendship is going to be one of the legendary ones to last for all eternity. Speaking of their friendship: *spoiler alert* In the next story, their friendship is really going to shine bright. You guys will just have to wait and see how. And thank you for offering a shoulder to cry on for any one of us. It means an awful lot.**

**Sweepy: Yes. Thank ye very much, miss. It feels good to be appreciated.**

**Speaking of appreciated, flowerpower71 left something special for you, Sweepy. She says that she loves you and that you needed some recognition.**

**Sweepy: (blushing with a goofy grin) He he. Thank you, too, miss 71.**

**Wow. Who knew Sweepy was such a hit with the female reviewers! Let's give it up for Sweepy! (loud applause)**

**Finally, it's YinYangofthePeaceCircle. I think we should have our two favorite Smurfs read it. (hands to Gutsy and Crafty)**

**Gutsy: (chuckles) Aye. I do trust Crafty with me book. It's me prized possession an' it's a great story.**

**Crafty: Yeah. It was good so far. I just wished I had more free time to read it.**

**(a yellow flower appears magically in mid air)**

**Gutsy: Er...Where did dat flower come from?**

**Crafty: (reading the review further) Apparently, its for Hummer. Congrats, little buddy!**

**Hummer: (chirps happily and takes the flower in his beak)**

**Crafty: It also says there's a hug for me and you, Blue Kilt. (arms appear out of nowhere and squeeze them both into a hug)**

**Grouchy: (smirking) Huh. I guess now it's International Hug Gutsy and Crafty Week.**

**Gutsy: (wheezing) Ha ha. Very funny, laddie. C'mon over here so ye can smurf the fun! (smiles evilly, then goes to Grouchy with his arms out wide)**

**Grouchy: (frowning and backing away) Hey! Smurf away from me! Help! I HATE this! (sprints away, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake)**

**Gutsy: (laughing) Come back'er! Come'ere an' smurf the love! (sprints after him)**

**(chuckles to self) Only on this fanfic, eh, guys?**

**Crafty: Tell me about it. (looks at review, then snickers) Hey. Now that's something to laugh at! Me! Actually made by Gargamel!**

**Yeah. That washed-up wizard doesn't have the stuff to handle you, let alone make you.**

**Gargamel: (yells from a bubble prison) That is what you think, you little brat! The Smurfette formula was my doing, not yours! That Smurfette belongs to me! Me! Me! ME!**

**Shut up! (snaps fingers and the bubble turns soundproof as Gargamel continues to yell) You've got no ownership over Crafty! She does as she pleases!**

**Crafty: Yikes. He says me more than Vanity. **

**Vanity: But Gargamel is _definitely_ not more beautiful than I am. (kisses reflection)**

**Crafty: (finishing) A****nd thanks I do what I want when I want to. Unless I have chores to do, then I have to wait. Alright, then, let's get this disclaimer smurfed with. Me, Hummer, etc, belong to frostforge44.**

**Vanity: And we belong to Pepo.**

**Crafty: (rolls eyes) Peyo, moron. **

**Vanity: Oh, whatever. (admires reflection)**

**Grouchy: Crafty! Get your Smurffriend away from me! (running back through the bushes with Gutsy right on his tail)**

**Gutsy: (skids to a stop in shock) What are ye talkin' about? I'm not 'er Smurffriend! (blushes madly)**

**Grouchy: (smirks) Obviously you are. If you aren't, then why are you blushing?**

**Gutsy: Ye want te play dat game, eh? (cracks knuckles) Alright den, let's play.**

**Oh no you guys! Not now! Let's skip to the story before things get very _unsmurfy_-GUTSY! PUT THAT TREE BRANCH DOWN!**

It was nearly two months since their visit to Homnibus and it would also be not that long before the potion would be ready. It was also the beginning of fall and soon to be the fall harvest. It was only unusual this year because Crafty had no idea what was happening to the forest. She had never seen the leaves change color, though it was very pretty, nor had she seen them fall off. She also noticed it got colder, much colder than she ever experienced before.

It was a breezy, cool day in the Smurf village and Papa Smurf was happy to see that all of his little Smurfs were hard at work for the harvest and to start their pre-winter chores. Yes, it was a peaceful way to start the morning. Until,

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Clumsy cried running in the direction of the red clad elder Smurf. Papa braced for the impact of Clumsy crashing into him, like he usually did. When he felt nothing, he saw that Clumsy indeed stumbled, but didn't trip and fall.

"What? What's smurfing on, Clumsy?" Papa asked.

"Golly, somethin's not right with Crafty, Papa!"

"What's wrong with Crafty?" Papa inquired worriedly.

"She's shiverin' all over, Papa Smurf! I gave her a blanket, but she wouldn't stop and she smurfed that she was still cold!"

"I see. Where is she now?"

"She's in her mushroom, Papa!" Clumsy replied klutzily showing Papa over to Crafty's mushroom.

Papa knocked on the door and called, "Crafty? It's Papa Smurf. May I speak with you for a moment?"

The door opened up to a violently shivering Crafty. She had a blanket draped over her shoulders and she hugged it close to her body, desperatley trying to get and stay warm. Hummer had her embraced in a feathery hug, desperately trying to keep his friend warm.

"H-hi P-Papa? W-w-what c-can I d-do f-for you?" Crafty studdered. She sounded worse than a Scaredy Smurf that just woke up from a bad dream.

"Crafty. Are you feeling alright?"

"S-sure, Papa. I-I jus-just ne-need to g-get m-my b-blood p-pumping, th-that's all," Crafty tried to smile reassuredly, but then took in a shaky breath when a violent shudder crashed into her body.

Papa put a hand to Crafty's forehead and felt for a fever. "Hmm. You don't feel warm, but perhaps we should smurf you to Doctor's mushroom. You don't look so well."

"B-but Papa-" Crafty tried to argue but a unexpected, forceful shudder forced her to stop.

"No buts, Crafty! Now come. Doctor must see this right away," Papa gently nudged her in the back in the direction of Doctor's mushroom.

* * *

><p>"Now, just smurf in a deep breath, Crafty," Doctor said first breathing lightly on his stethoscope and then placing it on Crafty's back. She took in a deep breath and shakily breathed out slowly.<p>

"Hmm," Doctor thought, jotting down some things down on his clipboard. He removed his stethoscope and told Papa, "I'm afraid I can't find anything medically wrong with her. She has no fever, no allergies, no cold, no anything."

"Golly, here ya go, Crafty," Clumsy said handing the shivering Smurfette a cup of hot chocolate. Greedy sent it over to help Crafty warm up. "I hope it'll smurf you up."

"T-thanks, C-Clumsy," Crafty gratefully took the hot chocolate and blew on it before taking a hesitant sip. he warm liquid did help in warming her up a bit, but it was only a temporary warmth.

"Hmm," Papa tugged on his beard in thought. "Perhaps we can smurf a solution for this when we go to visit Homnibus for the potion. I just recieved word that it's ready."

"P-please te-tell me w-we'll b-be smurfing there s-soon," Crafty shivered setting down the warm cup.

"As a matter of fact, I'm hoping to be smurfing there today. I would actually like to bring a few other Smurfs, if you don't mind, Crafty."

"Golly, can I smurf, Papa? Can I? Huh? Huh?" Clumsy jumped up and down in excitement.

Papa chuckled and replied, "Of course, Clumsy! Come now, my little Smurfs. Let's go and prepare to leave. Crafty, why don't you go and prepare Feathers for a flight?"

"S-sure Papa. W-whatever y-you s-s-smurf," Crafty made her way out of the mushroom with the blanket still clinging tight to her body. Hummer did his best to block any wind or breeze the came in Crafty's direction.

She went to the outskirts of the village and let out a loud, yet shaky, whistle. The tall crane responded with a squawk and flew down to the Smurfette. She landed gracefully and roosted herself, ready to let any of the Smurfs to climb onto her back. Crafty shivered again and leaned against Feathers, waiting for Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs to come. Not to mention that along with Hummer, Crafty was trying to absorb heat from both of the birds.

Only moments later, Papa along with Clumsy, Brainy, Hefty, and Smurfette were making their way over to the three of them. Hummer took his position on top of Feathers' head and each of the Smurfs took their place on her. First Papa followed by Brainy, Clumsy, Crafty, and Hefty. With a loud squawk, Feathers stood and jumped in the air, flapping her wings furiously to become airborne. But with six Smurfs being her maximum load, it was hard to fly despite their size and weight. This also meant that it would take a tad bit longer to reach the cottage since there were twice as many Smurfs on Feathers' back than the last time they traveled.

"H-Hefty?" Crafty shivered, curling into herself to keep warm. "I-I c-can unders-stand why y-you and S-Smurfette c-came al-along, b-but w-why did Br-Brainy?"

"Well, Crafty," Brainy began, overhearing the conversation. "I smurfed along because it is a clear fact that Papa Smurf and Homnibus would need the assistance of I, Brainy Smurf, and furthermore-"

"Okay! Alright!" Crafty interupted, covering her head with the blanket. "I-I'm s-sorry I as-asked!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's good to see you all, Smurfs," Homnibus greeted as he allowed the six Smurfs and hummingbird to enter his home. The first thing they noticed was the giant cauldron with the purple mist rising from the top of it. The very next thing they noticed was the beautiful red bird perched on a stack of books next to it. Meena had recovered from her injuries, but decided to stay with Homnibus as a companion. She found the forest to be a beautiful place to live and Homnibus to be a good and dear friend to her. She also felt worry for Crafty since her memory had yet to return to her.<p>

"Gosh, you sure are a pretty bird," Clumsy bashfully complimented to the fully healed phoenix.

"Oh, thank you, little Smurf! My name is Meena. And what might you're name be?" Meena giggled as she hopped down to the floor where the Smurfs were.

"Golly, I'm-WHOOPS!" Clumsy yelped as he tripped over his own feet and landed Meena's own taloned one. He smiled embarassingly and finished. "I'm Clumsy."

"So I see," Meena chuckled as she used her talons to pick up Clumsy by his trousers and set him upright.

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy," Brainy started. Everysmurf rolled their eyes in annoyance, for they knew exactly what was about to happen. "You should know better than to rush into things like that! You're going to smurf someone!"

Meena narrowed her eyes at the arrogant Smurf, "You hold your tongue, Smurf! Clumsy was only being polite! It is _you_ who should be minding your manners!"

All of the Smurfs jumped back at Meena's sudden change in tone. She seemed so nice and comforting when they first came in. Brainy staggered back and averted his eyes.

"T-That's telling h-him, M-Meena," Crafty studdered, snickering a little. Even the most kind-hearted of creatures hate Brainy's attitude. That was a good thing to know.

Meena instantly frowned in worry, "Oh, dear! Crafty are you alright? Are you ill?"

"J-Just a l-little bi-bit c-cold, Meena," Crafty shuddered in response and pulled her blanket closer to her body.

"Oh, my! Well, come here! Come here and get warm!" Meena used her claw to gently grab Crafty and tucked her into her wing. "Better?"

"Very smurfily better. Thanks," Crafty bilssfully said as she snuggled into Meena's wing.

"Oh, my," Homnibus observed. "Is something the matter with you, Crafty?"

"We don't know, Homnibus," Papa answered for her. "She has been smurfed by Doctor, but we can't find anything wrong with her. We were hoping you might know something about this."

"I'm afraid I don't, Papa. I've never seen something quite like this."

"Maybe you haven't, Homnibus, but I have."

Everyone snapped in Meena's direction. It would make sense for her to know. She has to be hundreds, if not, thousands of years old. Not to mention phoenixes were expert healers. Tears, feathers, just about any part of their body could be used to cure just about anything.

"When we were captured, we were traveling north for quite a while. I think that Crafty must have originally come from a place farther in the south. So far, it may be possible that where she came from, it has no leaves changing color or even snow."

"What's snow?" Crafty asked now gaining the warmth back into her body.

"WHAT?" The Smurfs shouted.

"You don't know what snow is?" Hefty asked. Crafty shook her head.

"Oh dear. This will not bode well for Crafty when winter arrives," Papa stated, now worrying even more for Crafty.

"Perhaps not, Papa Smurf," Meena said, now appearing to have an idea. "I may have a solution. Wait here. I'll be right back."

Meena set Crafty back on the ground and flew out the window. That also meant that Crafty would be back to shivering.

"Oh g-great. I h-hope sh-she comes b-back soon," Crafty shivered curling into herself.

"Well, while we wait for Meena to return, why don't we see if this potion has any affect on you. Are you ready?" Homnibus asked.

"R-ready as I'll e-ever b-be, Homnibus," Crafty nodded as Homnibus lifted her with his hands and over near the cauldron. "W-what do I h-have to d-do?"

"You just have to breathe it in deeply. You're mind might become foggy for quite a while, but if this formula doesn't help, I'm not sure what we will do next," Homnibus warned

"So, let's keep our smurfs crossed and pray this works, my little Smurfs," Papa told the other Smurfs. They nodded and shut their eyes tight, almost as if praying for their dear friend to gain back her memories.

"A-alright. H-here g-goes n-n-nothing," Crafty then closed her eyes and began to breathe in the fumes of the potion through her mouth and nose. Her mind, as Homnibus warned, became more and more fuzzy as she kept automatically breathing in and out. Soon, it was almost as if she gone into a trance, doing nothing but keeping herself on her feet and inhaling the memory potion. Actually, it looked almost like she fell asleep standing up.

"Uh, Crafty? Do you remember yet?" Clumsy called up to Crafty, but she didn't move at all. She didn't give any indication that she heard him or anything. "Crafty?"

"What's wrong with her, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked.

"I believe the potion has smurfed Crafty into some sort of memory gathering trance. She'll probably be unresponsive for who knows how long."

There was a sudden knock at the door. The Smurfs panicked and went to find a place to hide. Clumsy, however, was more worried for Crafty. He tried to climb onto the books so he could get her before she would be seen. That was, until, all of them heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello, Homnibus? Are you there?"

"Oh! It's Johan!" Smurfette cheered. All of the Smurfs sighed in relief and composed themselves.

"Coming, Johan. I'm coming."

Homnibus left the room to answer to door. The Smurfs heard them having a conversation, but couldn't quite hear what it was about.

Suddenly, there was a yell and an apple came rolling into the room. The Smurfs dove out of the way as it rolled in their direction and then it just stopped. A short, blonde boy come running into the room and grabbed the apple before it could get away from him again.

"And Peewit, too!" Hefty exclaimed.

"Hello, Peewit!" The Smurfs greeted the blonde-haired boy.

"Oh, hi guys! I didn't see you down there!" Peewit greeted back. He then took a large bite out of the apple as he looked around. He noticed the large, bubbling cauldron and got curious. "Hey, what's Homnibus working on now? Maybe I can help!"

Peewit went to climb onto a chair and peeked into the cauldron. Then he noticed the mysterious Smurfette standing at the edge of the cauldron.

"Hey! You should be more careful!" Peewit laughed as he grabbed the entranced Crafty, thinking she was going to fall into the cauldron and not really knowing why she was there in the first place. "So, who is this anyway?"

"Gosh, that's Crafty. We smurfed her in the forest a few months ago," Clumsy answered as he finally climbed onto the table.

"But I wouldn't do that if I were you, Peewit," Hefty warned.

"Why not? Hey, Johan! Johan! The Smurfs are here! And they have a Smurfette!" Peewit shouted, but that was probably a grave mistake.

Crafty shook her head to clear the fog in her mind. She opened her eyes and blinked before noticing the was in the grip of a human. She scowled and bit down on Peewit's thumb.

"YOWCH!" Peewit yelped and released his grip from Crafty. She yelped as she free-fell to the ground, but then was saved by the grip of another human. She looked up and saw that this human was much taller than the blonde one. He was a young man, not long until he would become a man. He had short black hair and brown eyes.

He smiled at her warmly and said, "You'll have to forgive Peewit. He really should know better than to do things like that."

"Hey! She was going to fall into the cauldron! I saved her!" Peewit argued. All but Johan and Peewit burst into a fit of laughter as the both of them just gave the others blank looks.

"No, no, Peewit! She was standing there from the begining. That potion was made for her specifically," Homnibus explained.

"What for, if I may ask?" Johan asked as he placed Crafty onto the ground with the other Smurfs. Well, almost all of them.

"Uh, Johan?" Clumsy asked bashfully. "Could you smurf me down, too?"

Johan chuckled but happily obliged. He scooped Clumsy into his palms and set him down on the ground.

"Well, I'm afraid that Crafty has lost her memories. This potion was smurfed so she would gain them back," Papa Smurf explained sadly.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry to hear that," Johan said sympathetically.

"How'd you lose your memory in the first place?" Peewit asked.

"I w-wouldn't kn-know. I don't r-remember that part, either!" Crafty grumbled.

"Crafty," Papa started almost fearfully. "Are smurfing that the potion _didn't_ work?"

Crafty turned to Papa and sadly shook her head.

"Oh, my. This is not good. This is not good at all," Homnibus muttered worriedly.

"What's not good at all?"

Meena dove in through the window and perched herself onto the floor with the Smurfs. "Oh, hello Johan and Peewit! How are you both doing?"

"Hello, Meena," Johan waved. "We're doing just fine. But I am thinking that Crafty isn't, I'm afraid."

"Oh, dear. What happened?" Meena turned to Crafty with worried eyes.

"The potion didn't work. My memory's still just as fuzzy as your feathers are warm."

Meena smiled and replied, "It's funny you should mention that. I have something to keep you warm."

Meena held in her wing a dark blue cloak to match Crafty's overalls. Crafty took it in her arms and decided to try it on.

"Wow. This thing is warm! You weren't wearing this, were you?" Crafty joked.

Meena chuckled and shook her head, "No. Actually, I magically wove that cloak from my feathers. It should keep you warm even in the coldest of blizzards. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I smurf it! At least one thing went right, today!"

"I must say, it does fit your personality quite well, Crafty," Johan complimented.

"Thank you, Johan," Crafty said, then turned to Peewit. "And Peewit? Hold me in a grip like that again, and I'm going to smurf something worse than biting your thumb."

"MOMMA!" Peewit yelped and hid behind Johan. All of them burst out laughing at how even a Smurfette can strike fear into Peewit. But they knew she would forgive him, at least if he doesn't try to grab her again. That was the moment regretted not taking Hefty's advice about Crafty Smurfette.


	14. A Plan In Motion

**Hi hi everyone! Okay, before we hit the reviews, I have a little bit of good news bad news to announce. Which should I give first, guys?**

**Gutsy: I say de bad news, lass. Gives'em somethin' te look forward to.**

**Alright, what the Scottsman Smurf says. The bad news is that this story has about a good three, four chapters at most left before Crafty Encounters comes to an end.**

**Smurfs: WHAT?**

**Snappy: Aww, why?**

**Hey, hey. I'm getting to the good news. The good news is that the day the last chapter of this story comes on, so will the first chapter of the sequel!**

**Crafty: Smurfness! What's this one gonna be about?**

**(smiles cheekily) I'm not telling you guys. It's a secret. Okay, now let's do the reviews!**

**flowerpower71- I know! I just felt like the whole saga would be incomplete without Johan and Peewit. By the way, Crafty. You still need to apologize to Peewit for biting his thumb.**

**Crafty: Hey! He had it smurfing to him!**

**Be that as it may, it was very unsmurfy to do! You're gonna apologize. Continuing on, you've got a hug from her as well, Crafty. (hugs Crafty) And she also feels for you about the cold.**

**Crafty: Thanks! But with this cloak, staying warm will not be a problem at all. (holds up back of the cloak) It's actually very fashionable.**

**Chloe- Don't you worry about Crafty for one second. She'll be fine when winter comes. She's a lot tougher and clever than anyone could think. Especially now that she has her new cloak.**

**Crafty: (smiles confidently)**

**YinYangofthePeaceCircle- I know. It's always the heroes or heroines that don't catch the good breaks. Hi hi, to you too, Aiko! By the way, I don't even want to know where you found those explosives. Second, Gutsy and Crafty, she sends more hugs.**

**Gutsy & Crafty: (looks at each other fearfully) Oh no! (tries to run away but is grabbed and crushed by a hug from mystery arms)**

**Gutsy: Ack! (gasps for breath) Dis lassie's got one smurf of a grip!**

**Hummer. She also sends more flowers for you! Though I'm not sure where they could-**

**(large pile of multi-colored flowers fall on top of Hummer)**

**-be.**

**Hummer: (pops his head out and shakes his head) Chirp chi chi chirrr! (Thank you Thank you!)**

**Crafty, you may want to read the rest of this review yourself.**

**Crafty: (gasps for air) Coming! (gets out of grip somehow and composes herself, then reads the review) Uh...Sure, Aiko. Just as long as One: You give that girl the gun. And Second: You don't use my cannon for destruction or recklessness like some Smurfs I know. (looks at Gutsy and Snappy)**

**Both: What?**

**Also, you're right. I definitely would prefer it if Aiko wasn't holding a gun. I have to be alive and uninjured to update these stories.**

**Zinka17- She says she's sorry for embarassing the both of you, Crafty and Sweepy. It just a guess to her.**

**Sweepy: Oh, what a relief. (eyes widen) Not that you're not an interestin' lady, Miss Crafty! It's just-**

**Crafty: (slaps hand over Sweepy's mouth) Thank you, Sweepy. But let's just smurf it at that and save us both the embarassment of it all, shall we?**

**Sweepy: (nods head)**

**She also says that she knows that Crafty likes another Smurf in the village. (snickers)**

**Smurfs: WHAT? Who?**

**Crafty: (clenching fists angrily) Yeah. Just who does she have the smurfing nerve to say I like?**

**I'm not telling you guys. And frankly, I don't want you or the Smurf you like to get embarassed. That and Zinka17 is one of our good reviewers. Let's not harm them for speaking their mind.**

**Crafty: I wouldn't hurt her! Much. Just shake her up a bit. Besides, I do not "like" another Smurf! Actually, I don't "like" any Smurf in that way whatsoever!**

**(Silence)**

**Vanity: So, who does she like?**

**Crafty: (narrows eyes, ready to kill) What did you just smurf, Vanity?**

**You'll have to figure that one out on your own. Finally, ha! She says that Peewit should think twice now before messing with you, Crafty.**

**Crafty: Thank you! See? She gets it!**

**Yeah yeah, sure. Oh! It looks like we have a new reviewer! It's Ghost that haunts scardy!**

**Scaredy: YIPE! HELP! I DON'T WANT A GHOST TO HAUNT ME! (leaps into Crafty's arms, shaking violently)**

**Crafty: (struggling to keep balanced) Scaredy! You're heavy! (falls over)**

**Anyway, Ghost that haunts scardy- First of all, thank you for liking this story. Second, I'm sure that YinYangofthePeaceCircle will be more than willing to give you that machine gun. As for the large scissors...uh...Crazy? Do you have anything like that?**

**Crazy: I HAVE A CANDLE! (holds up a stick of lit dynamite)**

**All: CRAZY! NO!**

**Crafty: (grabs the stick and throws it somewhere else) Hit the smurf!**

**All: (dives to the ground with hands over their heads)**

**BOOOOOM!**

**Everyone alright?**

**Clumsy: Gosh, where do ya smurf that dynamite landed?**

**Crafty: (shrugs) Probably nowhere important.**

**~Gargamel's Hovel~**

**Gargamel: Now, just of pinch of pepper and I will have my Smurf finding potion! (turns to grab pepper)**

**(dynamite flies through window and into the cauldron)**

**Azrael: Mrrow! Merrow! (frantically waves a paw at the cauldron)**

**Gargamel: Oh, shut up! I know this one will work for sure!**

**Azrael: (hides under table with his eyes closed and his paws over his ears)**

**Gargamel: (sprinkles the pepper into the cauldron and-)**

**BOOOOOM!**

**Gargamel: (steaming mad with a face full of soot) Ohhh! I HATE THOSE SMURFS!**

**~With the Smurfs~**

**Smurfette: Oh, what was that?**

**Crafty: (shrugs)I don't know. It sounded like a bitter and angry shout. It must be Gargamel spell gone wrong. Again.**

**Hefty: Say, you don't suppose...**

**Crafty: Wouldn't put it past that. I did smurf that dynamite pretty far. But, he's use to it by now. He'll be fine. (waves hand dismissively)**

**Alrighty, then. While we wait to see where that dynamite did land: Disclaimer time!**

**Hummer: Chi chirp chirp! (Me, Crafty, etc, belong to frostforge44)**

**Johan, Peewit, and the Smurfs belong to Peyo. BYE!**

So the winter chores were done without a hitch, save for a few close calls with Gargamel and Azrael. It was now time for the final chore to be completed. The day that Tailor was to hand out the winter clothing to each and every Smurf. When Crafty went to get her clothing, she got an extra thick, light blue Smurf hat, light blue fingerless gloves and a dark blue scarf. He even made a special red scarf for Hummer along with special foot-gloves. Crafty had built an indoor nest for Hummer so he could sleep inside for when it got too cold outside.

As for the incident with Crafty's memory, she doesn't remember anything drastic. She does, however recall small things about herself. They were mostly just her likes and dislikes. Her favorite flower was lavender but her favorite smells were roses and pine. She loved exploring, camping, hiking, and even spelunking, though she didn't remember any time when she did. So, Miner Smurf had promised her to take her into the tunnels sometime in the spring.

What she really hated was arrogance, which explained greatly why she doesn't like Vanity or Brainy. She didn't like the color pink, wearing dresses, or heels for that matter.

Now all that was left to do was to wait for the first snowfall. The Smurflings were extremely eager to show Crafty all of the fun stuff there was to do in the snow. A lot of the Smurfs were shocked to hear that Crafty had never experienced snow before. But, they were determined to show her just how much fun snow and Christmas will be with her there in the Smurf village.

* * *

><p>Crafty woke up a little earlier than usual one morning for an unknown reason. She just felt something special was going to happen that day. She stretched out her body and got out of bed, but was definitely shaken awake when her bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor.<p>

"Yikes," Crafty muttered slipping on the slippers graciously donated by Smurfette. "Freezing today, ain't it Hummer?"

Hummer responded by slowly opening his eyes and ruffling his feathers as he stretched out his whole body. Crafty went to wrap Hummer's scarf around his neck and then went to wrap hers around her own. Hummer slipped into his foot-gloves and Crafty put on her gloves and wrapped her cloak around her body.

She went to open the door to her home, but when she did, a large, cold gust of wind blew into her face. When she opened her eyes, they widened at what she saw.

The entire village was covered in a white blanket. The whiteness clung to the bushes, the branches of the trees and even the roofs of the mushroom houses. Hummer casually walked out into the blank soil and Crafty saw that he left prints in the once untouched substance, so she decided to try it out for herself. She took a few steps forward and looked behind her to see her own footsteps imprinted into the white ground.

The most breath-taking of all, though, was how the sunrise made the whiteness sparkle and glow in such a beautiful way.

"Morning, Crafty! Morning Hummer!" Hefty called taking his daily morning jog. "So, what do you think of your first snowfall?"

"This is snow?" Crafty asked in wonderment as she observed the snow all around the village.

"Yup. It's smurfy, isn't it?" Hefty asked.

"It sure is," Crafty smiled at the winter wonderland around her. Suddenly, a clump of snow hit Crafty square in the side of the head. Her head snapped in the direction of said snowball and saw Hefty smirking as he held another in his hand. He flung it right at her but she ducked and it actually hit Hummer in the head. He squeaked indignantly and used his wings to brush off the cold, wet snow.

"Do you really want to smurf that again, Hefty?" Crafty asked playfully as she attempted to roll up a ball of her own. It actually wasn't much of an attempt since it was very easy for her to learn new things.

"Maybe I do," Hefty began making another snowball of his own and packing it tightly. "And maybe I don't. Actually, I think I do."

A flying snowball hit Hefty in the back of the head, which took him by surprise and caused him to drop his snowball. The both of them turned to see a laughing Farmer and Wooly Smurf. Both had their winter wear on and it seemed that the winter weather

"Now, c'mon Hefty! You should now know better than te challenge a lady when she don't know what she's doin'," Farmer chuckled. He was thrown back as Crafty's snowball got him right in the chest.

Wooly smacked his knee and laughed harder, "Ha ha! I think the "lady's" got a good idea of what's she's doin' there, partner!"

Farmer got another snowball together to smack Wooly with, but got a snowball in the face from said Smurf. Wooly laughed and ran away from Farmer and over towards Crafty and Hummer.

"C'mon, you two! We got a snowball war te win!" Wooly hollered as he ran past the two, looking for a spot to call their fort. Crafty and Hummer followed suite and took cover behind the village well. Wooly turned to Crafty and instructed, "Start smurfin' up as many snowballs as ye can make. I'll work on our fort."

Crafty nodded and started packing the snow into balls of artillery as Wooly packed snow around them to protect them from any enemy attacks. It was, however, almost eerie. No Smurf ever came around. It was almost like the whole village had fallen asleep.

"ATTACK!"

"INCOMIN'!" Wooly shouted pulling himself, Crafty, and Hummer to the ground before any of the enemy snowballs could hit them. Hefty and Farmer were clever enough to cilmb onto the roof of a mushroom and land an attack from above. Snow flew into their fort, yet none of them were hit with a single flake of snow.

From the fort, Wooly and Crafty noticed that no more snowballs were coming at them, then they heard yelps along with a few dull thuds. They both poked their heads up from their damaged shelter and saw the bottoms of two Smurfs, who were doing their best to get themselves out of the snow.

Crafty grinned at the sudden idea in her head and turned to Wooly, "You smurfing what I'm smurfing?"

Wooly had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he nodded and gathered a few snowballs in hand. He and Crafty readied their weapons as Farmer and Hefty used their legs to push against the ground and free themselves. Finally and fortunately, they managed to pull themselves out. Unfortunately for them...

"ATTACK!"

Wooly and Crafty's snowballs flew like bullets at the two Smurfs as they held up their arms to block the snow from getting them in the face.

"Okay! Okay! We surrender!" Hefty laughed holding up his hands in defeat. At first, the attack had ended, then one last snowball hit with a splat on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Crafty snickered before falling to the ground laughing. Wooly and Hummer joined her as they cheered at their victory. Hefty and Farmer fell to the ground as well, not because of their defeat, but because for one thing, they were good sports. Also, it was warming to see that Crafty had won her very first winter sport against them.

"I'm glad to see you're all having fun, my little Smurfs," Papa chuckled as he and Grandpa with Baby in his arms were walking by the scene. They also were wearing thier winter wear, though unlike the others, theirs were dry and neat. "But it's almost time for breakfast."

"Smurfatootie! Those snowballs were movin' like lightning! I feel sorry for the next bunch of Smurfs that smurf against you, Crafty," Grandpa remarked with a laugh.

"Couldn't have smurfed it without Wooly," Crafty pointed out playfully punching the shoulder of Texan Smurf.

Wooly laughed and mock bowed, "Why thank you, little lady. Just remind me never to smurf snowball battle with you as my enemy."

"Just as long as you never smurf me a "little lady" ever again. Then losing at a snowball war will be the least of your worries," Crafty warned half serious half mischievous. She got up with the other Smurfs and made their way over to the mess hall with Papa and Grandpa.

* * *

><p>"Awww! I wish I could've been there!" Snappy exclaimed in awe. "I would've helped you smurf them good, Crafty!"<p>

A whole group of Smurfs, along with the Smurflings, gathered around the table where Crafty and Wooly sat as they ate their breakfast to hear the tale of how they defeated Farmer and Hefty in their first winter sport of the season. The Smurflings were especially amazed since Hefty was the best snowball fighter in the whole village.

"I bet you would've, Snappy," Crafty chuckled. "I just wish the competition would've been a bit better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hefty asked.

"You guys weren't doing your best. I bet you both were smurfing it easy on me, weren't you?" Crafty asked knowingly. Farmer and Hefty bit their lips in hesitation. That's also what Crafty despised. She hated it when her skills were underminded because she was a girl.

"Well...it was your first time in snow! Of course we were going to smurf it easy on you! Right, Farmer?" Hefty elbowed Farmer in the side for conformation.

Farmer hastily nodded and said, "That's right! Next time, you'll be regretin' battlin' with the snowballs!"

"Uh huh. Sure I will," Crafty nodded nonchalantly, taking a sip of her hot, saspirilla tea. All of the other Smurfs burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

It wasn't until a little bit later that breakfast had ended and all of the Smurfs had started going outside to do a few chores or maybe play a few games. As Crafty was going to do a few daily tasks, she felt a tug on her arm. She looked down to see a smiling Sassette beaming at her.

"Hiya, Crafty!"

"Hi, Sassette. What smurfs you here?" Crafty smiled at the red-headed Smurfling.

"Well, I wanted to smurf you something important. You said that you liked to go camping, right?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Why?" Crafty asked, wondering what the young Smurfling was going with the conversation.

"Well, me and the other Smurflings were wondering if you would take us winter camping. Please?" Sassette looked up at her with large, pleading blue eyes.

Crafty knew she couldn't resist that face. Not on Sassette or any of the other Smurflings, "Why not? Sure, I'll take you guys camping."

"YAY! Thank you, thank you!" Sassette clung to Crafty with happiness. Crafty chuckled and hugged her back. "Just one thing though. Why me?"

"Because if we didn't find another Smurf to take us, Brainy would've come," Sassette and Crafty shuddered at the very thought of going camping with Brainy.

"Okay, I smurf your point. Does Papa know about this?"

Sassette shuffled her feet and mumbled, "Well, we wanted to smurf a Smurf or Smurfette to take us before we asked, so he'll let us when he finds out you're gonna take us."

"Alright. I guess that works. Just come and find me when he smurfs it's okay. Alright?"

Sassette nodded enthusiastically and ran off, probably to find the other Smurflings or Papa Smurf.

* * *

><p>Gutsy grunted as he carried a large pile of firewood in his arms to his mushroom.<p>

"Gutsy! Gutsy!" A small voice called to him. He decided to take a short break and placed the wood on the ground as Slouchy Smurfling came up to him.

"What es it, lad?"

"Uh, me and the Smurflings were wondering if you could smurf us camping. Papa said he wanted someone good and strong to take us. So, can ya? Please?"

Gutsy thought for a moment. It had been a while since he had done any winter camping. But it was the best time to have a campfire, tell stories, and even enjoy some hot cocoa. It was also the best time to get some peace and quiet in the forest.

He finally shrugged his shoulders, replying, "Eh, why not? I always loved winter campin'. Just smurf me where and when."

Slouchy perked up and nodded, "I'll tell you when I tell Papa! Bye!"

Gutsy had never seen a Smurfling run as fast as Slouchy Smurfling did. He actually found it quite suspicious since it was Slouchy Smurfling.

Then again, Gutsy had never been the type to overthink things. He just brushed it off of his mind and lifted the firewood to carry to his mushroom.

* * *

><p>"She said yes, guys!" Sassette said to the Smurfling boys as she entered their own mushroom. "Did Gutsy say he'd take us, too?"<p>

"Yup," Slouchy nodded. "Everything's all smurfed in place."

"And they don't suspect a thing! I sure hope this plan works," Nat remarked.

"Smurfaroo. Of course, it'll work! Let's just hope they won't mind the both of them taking us camping," Snappy pointed out.

"Actually, all we have to hope is that Papa Smurf will actually let us go camping at all," Slouchy said.

Sassette's eyes widened in shock, "You mean you didn't ask Pappy, yet?"

"I went to ask Gutsy, so I asked Nat to do it," Slouchy replied.

"I went to distract Brainy so he wouldn't want to come, so I asked Snappy to do it," Nat said.

"And I forgot to do it!" Snappy snapped slapping a hand on his forehead.

Sassette rolled her eyes and said, "I'll go ask Pappy right now. We need this to work!"


	15. Under the Blue Moon

**Crafty: WOHOO! That's snowball fight number two that I've won! I'm getting really good at this!**

**Vanity: (hugging himself and shuddering) Y-You g-g-got l-lucky!**

**Grouchy: (also hugging himself and shuddering) I h-hate th-that Cr-Crafty g-got lucky!**

**Crafty: (snickering) Quit being a bunch of sore smurfers! We won fair and square! Girl power rules! (high fives Smurfette and Sassette)**

**And as you can see, Crafty had fought and won her second snowball war in a row, even with five Smurfs against her, Smurfette and Sassette. It was smurfing awesome! You guys smurfed it down!**

**Crafty: Yeah, we smurfed it down! Hey, read the reviews. I want to see if anyone's said anything about my first victory.**

**Smurfing the reviews...Oh! Here's one from Chloe! She says "You go girl!" She also says that she hates being underestimated because of her gender and that the boys need us just as much as we need them.**

**Crafty: Exactly! I just don't understand why men just don't get the message.**

**That's because only _men_ can get the point. They're just acting like children. Oh, Painter, she also says you owe her since she saved you from Gargamel, twice.**

**Painter: (snow-covered and shivering) O-Oui. I kn-know th-thiz. I-I am cur-currently working on it. D-Do n-not fret, M-Mademoiselle Chloe.**

**Okay, next is flowerpower71, who also gives her congradulations for the accomplished snowball fight. She also says that Snappy has a horrible memory, just like herself.**

**Snappy: I-I d-do n-not!**

**Alright, who was the first Smurf to talk in this whole disclaimer?**

**Snappy: Uhh...Sm-Smurf m-me a m-minute.**

**;) Sure. Take all the time you need. Also, I am greatly flattered that this is one of your favorite stories, but alas, all good things must come to an end at one point or another. As a matter of fact, this is the last chapter of this entire story, but, it is definitely the longest one of them all and worth reading in the end. Besides, the sequel will be even longer than this story. And I know, Hummer does look completely adorable in his little scarf.**

**Hummer: (puffs out his chest, modeling his red scarf)**

**Snappy, anything at all?**

**Snappy: I said smurf me a minute!**

**Ghost that haunts scardy (holds Scaredy close as he shakes from the cold and fear)- By candle do you mean an actual candle or dynamite? I'm not sure what you mean by that. You'll have to make that more clear to Crazy.**

**Crazy: I WANT A COOKIE! (cookie appears out of mid air) YAY! (grabs cookie and runs into the corner, petting the cookie) My precious...They will never have you! YOU ARE MY PRESCIOUS!**

**Everyone: (takes many long steps away)**

**Okay, um, you're gonna have to wait for that answer. Now for the final disclaimer of this story. I only own Crafty, Hummer, etc.**

**Smurfette: We all belong to Peyo.**

**Alright, Smurfs! Let's make this final chapter one worth reading!**

"Whispering Wasps! Are we gonna go soon, Crafty?" Sassette asked impatiently. Papa Smurf had given them permission to do the camping trip. The Smurflings, Crafty, and Hummer were in their mushroom were all ready to go with their heavy winter wear and their backpacks. Well, everyone except Snappy.

"We would've been gone by now is Snappy wasn't being so stubborn!" Crafty irritably mumbled as he tried to get Snappy into his heavy wear. It wasn't making any sense to her, though. She thought that of all the Smurflings, he would be the most anxious and ready to go. Why was he being so difficult now?

It was the truth, actually. Snappy was never like this. He was acting this way for a reason and the other Smurflings knew it, too.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Sassette said she would answer it. She smiled as she opened the door and saw a warmly clothed Gutsy Smurf, all prepared with his things to take the Smurflings on the camping trip.

"Alrigh', kiddies. Ye all ready to get goin'-Oh! Lassie! Not dat it's nice to see ye, but what're ye doin' 'ere?" Gutsy asked perplexed at seeing her with the Smurflings. Perhaps she was getting them ready so he can pick them up and take them on thier trip?

"I'm getting the Smurflings ready to take them camping for a few days. What're you doing here?" Crafty asked, also becoming a little confused.

"I'm here to take the Smurflings camping for a few days. Sassette came to me and smurfed me to take them."

"Slouchy came and asked me to take'em campin' just a few days ago."

The two adults turned to the four Smurflings and gave them suspicious glances. Then Crafty asked, "Smurflings. What's smurfing on here?"

The Smurflings gave each other panicked stares, hoping one of them would give them a convincing explanation, or at least do something. Then, they did the only thing that Smurflings know how to do best.

"Guys!" Sassette protested. "I thought we smurfed that Crafty was taking us!"

"No we didn't!" Snappy snapped. "I remember that we absosmurfily agreed that Gutsy was taking us! I'm not taking any orders from a girl!"

Crafty lifted her eyebrows at Snappy's last comment. Normally, she would be completely indignant and angry if any other Smurf said that. Actually, if any other Smurf did make that comment, they would be on the dirt, not knowing what hit them. But Snappy was a Smurf_ling_. He was a (mostly) innocent, little boy that didn't understand the complexity of the equality of the genders. He wouldn't understand or accept it even if someone sat him down and explained it to him for a whole five hours. He was just too young that he probably still thought that girls had cooties.

"Nu uh! We said that Crafty would take us! She'll make it more fun for us!" Sassette started raising her voice, causing Slouchy and Nat to flinch and start to shrink back from their arguing brother and sister.

"No she wouldn't!" Snappy argued, now starting to get in Sassette's face.

"Yes she would!" Sassette shouted pressing her nose against Snappy's.

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD TOO!"

Slouchy and Nat went and hid behind Crafty and Gutsy to shield themselves from Snappy and Sassette's wrath. As amusing as the fight actually was, the two adults knew that something had to be done about it.

"Alright, alright! Will there be a problem if the both of us take you?" Crafty inquired, starting to become irritated with the never-ending argument. Snappy and Sassette jumped at Crafty's raised voice, looked at each other and nodded.

"Good. Now that that's smurfed, you two can come out of hiding, now," Crafty chuckled directing her statement to the two Smurflings in hiding.

Nat poked his head from behind her and said, "Are you sure, Crafty?"

Slouchy started coming out from behind Gutsy, "Yeah. They were really smurfing at it."

"Don' worry," Gutsy brushed off. "There'll be no fightin' on dis campin' trip, right?"

"Right," Snappy and Sassette mumbled. Snappy then went and got his heavy winter wear and handed it to her. He then proceeded to hold his arms out, ready for her to help him into it. She smiled and finally got his winter clothing onto him without any fuss at all.

"Good. Let's get going. We're smurfing daylight," Crafty said as she started to leave out the door with Gutsy following with a distinct "Aye." to agree with her. The Smurflings followed them at a slower pace, each nodding at each other with approval.

"The old "senseless Smurfling bickering" routine. It never fails," Snappy whispered, high-fiving Sassette beofer the two adults could see it.

* * *

><p>"Well, this looks like a good place to camp out," Crafty announced, finding a nice, small clearing with the snow on the ground untouched, a nice burrow to go into in case the weather gets too cold, and a incredible view of the sky. They had hiked for about two and a half hours and were glad to have found a nice spot, especially with the current weather conditions.<p>

The others nodded in agreement. Hummer let out a grunted squeak as he dropped his wooden basket with all of the dry firewood. The Smurflings let down their bags with their extra clothes and a few books. Gutsy did the same thing, but also carried most of their rations of food. They were, after all, only camping for two days. Crafty, of course, didn't need to pack much extra clothing since she had her incredibly warm cloak on her.

For the next hour, they set up their tents and other essentials near the large roots of the tree with the burrow to keep the wind from blowing cold air into them at night.

"Alright. Now that we're all set up, what should we smurf first?"

The Smurflings looked at each other with large grins and cried out while jumping up and down, "Sledding! Sledding!"

Gutsy grinned with them and slapped his hands together, "Alright! Now we're smurfin'! Let's smurf down that hill there!"

Hummer, Crafty, and the Smurfling's jaws dropped at the hill he was pointing at. It had to be as tall as a castle and a big one.

Crafty then just looked at him and shook her head, "Now I know you're insane."

"And proud of et, lassie!" Gutsy laughed grabbing the three sleds they had brought with them. "Now c'mon! Sleds aren't any good if they ain't on a hill!"

The others were hesitant in following Gutsy to the large hill, but did it anyway. Once they were at the top, Snappy and Nat offered to go first.

"Ready, boys?" Gutsy asked getting ready to push them down the hill.

The two Smurfling boys looked down and suddenly got a bit dizzy from the great height. But before they could speak their second thoughts or even have any, Gutsy gave them a firm shove and down they went to the bottom of the tall, snowy hill. They both yelled at first in shock and fright, but it quickly turned into shouts of joy and adreniline. Once they reached the bottom, the two rolled off the sled and onto their backs, panting but smiling at their rush they felt just then.

The next to go were Slouchy and Sassette. The two were a bit more enthusiastic to go down the hill. They both screamed with delight as they sped down the hill, swerving just for the fun of it. By the time they got to the bottom, Nat and Snappy were still trying to recover from the sled ride they had experienced. Both were on the ground, no longer panting but just letting the adreniline drain from their blood. Sassette and Slouchy followed vice versa and smiled at the exciting rush that was coursing through their veins.

"Alright, lassie. We're next," Gutsy instructed patting the sled after setting it down.

"What?" Crafty asked wide-eyed as Gutsy nudged her in the back towards the sled. He pushed her down on the sled and held her down by sitting down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hurry, Hummer! Give us a push!"

Hummer squeaked in reply, using his body to push the two down the hill, jumping onto the back of it before it could get away from him. Crafty felt the cold wind rushing onto her face and through her braided hair. The wind was so harsh, she could barely hear Gutsy's shouts of excitement and Hummer's squeaks and fluttering wings. Gutsy swerved them around crazily to try to get something out of Crafty, since she didn't make a sound even from the beginning. Though she made no sound, Gutsy did notice that she relaxed more into the ride as they went further down the hill. When they reached the bottom, Gutsy hopped off of the sled, breathing hard and grabbing his knees at the thrill of the ride.

"Tha' wasn't so bad, eh lassie?" Gutsy asked.

Crafty only got off of the sled and punched Gutsy hard in the chest. He flinched and jumped back at her sudden action as she said with narrow eyes, "That's for pushing me onto the sled."

Gutsy rubbed his chest to tend to the slight pain. However, Crafty suddenly grinned and chucked a snowball at Gutsy's face.

"Okay, I forgive you now," She giggled as he wiped the wet snow from his face. Gutsy growled wolfishly and eyed her in a mischievous way. Crafty's eyes widened and she squealed as she ran away from him, fully knowing Gutsy's intentions. Gutsy grinned predatorily at the sudden challenge that was given to him. He dashed right after her, both of them leaving the now recovered Smurflings there, giggling at their sudden actions.

"Thrashing Thunderbirds! This is gonna be easier than I thought!" Sassette giggled out, remembering why they were out there in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Yer really gonna get it, lassie!" Gutsy cried, narrowing his eyes at his "prey". He had to admit it, Crafty was doing really well for running on snow for the first time in her life. Especially since he had been doing it for years and she was able to outrun him.<p>

Crafty giggled as she attemped to swerve and throw him off of her trail. The two ran and ran for several minutes, until Crafty squealed as she felt strong arms wrap around her and the two Smurfs fell to the ground, rolling around and laughing.

"Got'cha," Gutsy breathed as he lay on top of Crafty.

"Yeah. You got me. Now what?" Crafty retorted.

As a matter of fact, Gutsy really didn't have a clue what to do. He didn't think past the phase of actually catching her. Catching her was pretty much impossible, so he didn't exactly think about it any further than that. As Gutsy thought, his hand absently brushed against Crafty's side, causing her to let out a high-pitched shriek. Gutsy noticed this and smirked mischievously.

"Ah, so de lassie's tickelish, eh?" He slyly brushed his fingers against Crafty's side and she bit her lip, doing her best not to let out a sound.

"Gutsy," Crafty tried to sound serious, but her voice was trembling a bit. "Don't-don't you dare...!"

But it was too late. Gutsy started attacking her sides mercilessly with unstoppable tickles. Crafty let out many giggles and squeals, surprised that the creatures of the forest had not come to investigate the high-pitched noises. She squirmed and kicked trying desperately to get out of Gutsy's grip and get away from him.

"S-S-Stop, Gutsy!" Crafty wheezed out. She was starting to run out of oxygen in her lungs.

"Ah ah," Gutsy teased. "Say yer sorry first."

"Y-You're evil, Gutsy Smurf!" Crafty whined and laughed at the same time.

"Say it."

"N-Never!"

"Say it!"

"Alright! I'm sorry! I'll never smurf another object at you ever again! Smurf's Honor!" Crafty gave in, now wanting to breathe more than to put up a fight.

"Okay, but all ye had te do was ask, lassie," Gutsy chuckled, finally ceasing his ticklish assault.

Crafty gasped in a deep breath and panted, trying to let the oxygen in her lungs make her less dizzy and delusional.

Gutsy lay on top of her, letting himself rest from his worthwhile chase.

"You know, we should probably smurf back to the Smurflings," Crafty breathed, her heart rate now returning to normal.

Gutsy's eyes widened and he mentally cursed. He forgot completely that the Smurflings were still at the bottom of the hill from the sledding they were doing earlier.

"Yeah. Yeah, we should get back," He concluded, pulling himself and Crafty to their feet and dusting the snow off of them both.

"Oh and by the way," Crafty smugly started. Gutsy turned to her and before he could say anything, Crafty swooped in and kissed his cheek. He stiffened and stared at her wide-eyed as she pulled away, smiling at him coyly.

"Thanks. That was really fun," She said softly, now turning away and now going in the direction of the Smurflings. She stopped for a quick second, then made a mad run in the same direction.

Gutsy stood there for another second, brushing his fingers over his cheek. Then he shook his head and went after her and the Smurflings.

* * *

><p>And so, the whole day was filled with snowball fights, more sledding, building Snow Smurfs, and anything you could possibly smurf in the snow. They did, so much, the sun had nearly set when they started to head back to their camp site.<p>

"Smurfaroo! That was so much fun!" Snappy cheered, enjoying his hot soup and hot chocolate around the warm campfire with the others. "Can we do that again tomorrow? Huh? Can we?"

Crafty chuckled, "Sure, Snappy. We can do all of that all over again tomorrow. You know, minus a certain Smurf smurfing me onto the sled."

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Gutsy pointed out. "'sides, if I didn't do it, you wouldn't've tried it."

"Touche. I'll smurf you that one. But next time you do that, you're getting worse than a snowball to the face."

Gutsy looked at her in fake hurt, "Aw, but lassie! Ye Smurf Honored that ye wouldn't hurt me!"

"Ah ah. I Smurf Honored that I wouldn't throw anything at you. That doesn't mean I can't hurt you another way. Besides, I was desperate for oxygen at the time. I would've Smurf Honored to give a hug to Grouchy every day for the rest of my life to make you stop."

Gutsy chuckled, "Yeah. Ye make a good point, dere."

"Gutsy? Can you smurf us a story? Please?" Sassette asked, politely interupting the "conversation" between him and Crafty.

"Aye, lass. What tale will I be spinnin' tonight?" Gutsy replied, hands on the back of his head and sitting agains one of the large tree roots.

"I wanna hear the one with the Smurfs and that magical stardust! You always tell that one the best!" Nat exclaimed.

"Yeah, Blue Kilt. I finished that story. Let's see if you can tell it better," Crafty smirked.

"Yer on, lassie," Gutsy grinned, setting down his hot chocolate and stood to spin his tale.

"Long, long ago," he started in a deep, wise voice, which was actually completely unlike Gutsy. "Long before de humans started learnin' about magical creatures, dere were the Smurfs. They stood three apples high and had large hearts filled with kindness and warmth. We helped de lost travelers find der way. We made friends wit' all of de animals wherever we smurfed to. But, everyone looked up te us de most because we were the first to get de Stardust of de Heavens Above. Now, de Stardust had magical properties. It made de plants grow so much food, it could last many Smurf generations. It could let anyone who could get to et de power to do sorcery. It was filled wit' so many qualities, dat all wanted to get der smurfs on it."

All of the Smurflings, Hummer, and especially Crafty were listening with great interest. She had to admit it, he was great at telling the story so far.

"It seemed dat de whole world was becoming more and more lifeless wherever we traveled long ago. It was becoming more and more hopeless, until one day, one Smurf had wandered away from his family of Smurfs and found a magical stairway dat led straight up into de clouds. He followed dat stairway for days, nights, wit' nothin' but de food, water, and clothes on his smurf. Even after he ran out of food and water, he didn't stop goin'. He wanted the Stardust for his family, so they could all finally settle down and live in peace. It was days before he finally reached de top of the stairs. He was pale blue all over, he was skinnier den a twig, and he shook worse den Scaredy from no food or water. He was about te fall over, ready te give up and fall down from de clouds."

The Smurflings looked extremely anxious, like they never heard the story before and wanted desperately to know what happened next.

"But before he did, it was a miracle. An angel had taken de Smurf into her arms and brought him onto the clouds. She gave him food and water and nursed him back te health. When he was well enough, she had asked what he was doin' on the top of de clouds, for it wasn't de place for anyone but angels. He said he was lookin' for the Stardust. She said he could 'ave it, but dere was a condition. He could not return to his family. He had to become an Angel Smurf, for angels are de only ones who could handle de mighty power of the Stardust of the Heavens Above. The Smurf didn't want to leave his family, but he loved them too much to make them keep wandering around wit' no place to call home. So, he said yes. An' as soon as he said it, he became de Angel Smurf. He wore a white robe, had long white, feathery wings, and de Stardust at his fingertips for his command. So, he flew from de clouds to where his family was stayin', and was sad to see dat all of them were scattered, looking for him. None of dem had known he had left up de staircase or that dere was a staircase."

"He flew across de land anyway, spreading the Stardust over the whole world. When he went back to his family, he saw great things. They were eating, singing, and celebrating at the miracle dat he gave dem. He knew he couldn't go back, but he was goin' te make sure dat his family would never be unhappy again. He would watch over each generation of Smurfs and bless them with happiness. He would give them food, comfort, joy, hope, and love. An' dat's how our village is here and smurfy today."

The Smurflings had their eyes wide with wonder. When Gutsy looked at Crafty, however, he frowned as he saw she was curled up in her cloak, breathing lightly and barely moving.

"Well, I guess it's time fer bed, kiddies. Let's go," Gutsy announced, gathering up the bowls and cups to wash in the morning. The Smurflings groaned in disappointment, but he gave them a stern look, which made them hurry to their tents to go to sleep.

Gutsy chuckled and shook his head, now scooping Crafty into his arms and carrying her into her tent. He set her down and threw a blanket over her, but was sure to tuck her in right so she would be warm and comfortable. Hummer stepped in, yawned and curled up near his friend.

"Night, lassie. Night, Hummer," Gutsy whispered patting Crafty's shoulder gently and quietly making his way back to his own tent.

* * *

><p>Crafty woke up slowly, noticing she was not around the warm campfire with the others. She looked around to see the inside of a tent. Her tent. Hummer was sound asleep next to her, chirping softly in his sleep. She smiled and patted his head. She stretched her body out and decided to go out and get some fresh air and maybe some fresh hot chocolate.<p>

She silently made her way out of her tent and quickly started up a small fire. She boiled some water and made herself a nice cup of hot cocoa. She went for a stroll through the snow with her warm cup to relax her. Not that she was scared, but she was too awake and she needed to relax to be able to get back to sleep.

As she was climbing up the tree root that lead into the clearing, she noticed something at the far end of that root. Gutsy was sitting alone, looking out into the clearing.

"Cold there, Blue Kilt?" Crafty laughed walking and taking seat next to him.

Gutsy smiled, looking at her from the corner of his eye and replied, "A little, but I'm fine."

Crafty shook her head and held out the cup of hot chocolate to him, "C'mon. We'll share it."

"No. It's yers. You drink it," Gutsy respectfully declined.

"Gutsy, this can either go down your throat or on your head. Either way, you're going to get it and you're gonna get warm. The only difference is how much pain there'll be."

Gutsy laughed heartily, wondering if she was actually serious, but accepted the drink anyway.

"Yer stubborn. Ye know dat, right?" He asked, taking a sip of the hot drink and offering it to her.

"And proud of it, Blue Kilt," Crafty grinned, taking a small sip also. "Hey, Gutsy?"

"Hmm," Gutsy hummed in response.

"Do you remember a while ago? When we first went to Homnibus' and found Meena?"

Gutsy raised his eyebrows but nodded. Where was she going with this?

"And remember when she kinda made that "comment" about us?" Crafty continued, now becoming a bit nervous.

Also feeling anxious, Gutsy stiffened at the memory. His cheeks were starting to become violet at what Meena had said about them both.

"Did you really mean what you said? About me, I mean?" Crafty finished, grabbing her braid and stroking it. It was a habit of doing when she was extremely nervous.

"Er-Of course, I did!" Gutsy blurted out, not realizing how loud he actually answered it. He cleared his throat and replied more quietly, "You really are beautiful, lassie. Did you mean what you said about me?"

"About what?" Crafty asked teasingly.

"Ye know what I'm talkin' about. You said I was handsome!"

"No. Meena said you were handsome. I just agreed with her," Crafty smugly corrected.

"Ah, but ye were thinkin' it! C'mon, lassie. Admit it! You think I'm a stud, don't ye?"

Crafty laughed but replied, "Yeah. You are handsome. But it's just like I said before Snappy launched me out of my own cannon, you'll need more than your strength and rugged good looks to smurf me."

Gutsy chuckled, "Yer quite a challenge te please."

"Not really. Once you know what I like."

The two paused with talking and looked up into the sky. The sky was clear, the stars were out, and the blue moon was full and shining bright on the snowy ground. It made the snow glitter even more beautifully than when the sun did.

Crafty sighed and rested her head on Gutsy's shoulder. She had to admit to herself, but she didn't fall asleep earlier because the story was boring. She loved the story. But what she loved most was how Gutsy told it. He made it sound like she was hearing the story for the first time all over again. She loved how passionately he put himself into telling it to her and the Smurflings. How his eyes sparkled with life and adventure.

"Ye know," Gutsy said, interupting the silence between the two, "Ever since I first heard about dat story, I've been dreaming about et. I've always thought dat when I grew up, I'd be a Smurf like dat. To go on de adventure of a lifetime and make a name fer meself. I don' know when dat will smurf, but it will. I know et."

"Gutsy. I can smurf you right now that you won't be as good as that Smurf," Crafty paused as Gutsy looked at her with disbelief. She smiled as she finished with, "You'll be better."

Gutsy's eyes widened, then he smiled and looked back at the blue moon, leaning his head down and resting it on Crafty's.

From a distance, hidden in the pine tree branches, stood a large bird. She smirked at the sight she saw between the two Smurfs.

"Very well done, Smurflings," Meena chuckled. "Very well done, indeed."


End file.
